Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos
by Roy4
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Hades, Seiya recibe un certificado para estudiar en la Academia Youkai porque sera y misterios esconden esta academia que de paso solo pueden asistir monstruos
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Notas del Autor: Este fic para ver cómo habría sido la historia de Un caballero en Youkai si fuera protagonizado por Seiya tomando como base el canon original espero que les guste**

**Saint Seiya y Rosario + Vampire pertenece a sus respectivos dueños **

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo comienzo

N: Después de la batalla de Hades, Seiya y los demás celebraron la victoria con gran orgullo por haber salvado la humanidad de una era de oscuridad y miseria, días después de la celebración Saori la actual reencarnación de Atenea se quedó en el santuario a tomar sus deberes como diosa protectora, los 5 caballeros de bronce por su parte tomaron sus propios caminos, Seiya decidio quedarse en Japon a vivir tranquilamente su vida, Shiryu se quedó en las 5 montañas a vivir con Shunrei, Hyoga vive en Siberia donde decide entrenar a Jacob su amigo para la proxima generacion de caballeros, Shun vive tranquilamente en alguna parte de Japón con June su amiga de la isla de Andromeda, Ikki bueno como el solitario que es esta en alguna parte del mundo haciendo de las suyas, Kiki entrena para ser el siguiente caballero de Aries, Marin y Shina estan en el santuario entrenando a nuevos aspirantes a caballero

2 semanas después en el departamento de Seiya mientras practica con la guitarra en plan de ser músico alguien toca el timbre

Seiya: Ya voy

N: Abre la puerta pero ve que no hay nadie mira por los alrededores y ve abajo un sobre amarillo y lo recoge

Seiya: Me pregunto de qué será este sobre (abre el sobre y comienza a leerlo)

Usted ha sido aceptado en la Academia Youkai felicidades por usted por recibir una educación de la más alta calidad posible, tiene un mes para prepararse para la academia estudiar lo que necesite.

P.D: Recuerde que la Academia Youkai es una academia para monstruos

Seiya: Para que necesito ir a una academia como si entrenar para ser caballero durante 6 años no fuese suficiente

N: Seiya decide ir al orfanato a visitar a Miho

Seiya: Hola Miho

Miho: Hola Seiya como estás

Seiya: Bastante bien pero hoy ocurrió algo raro

Miho: Que ocurrió

Seiya: Pues alguien me dejo un sobre

Miho: Y que tiene ese sobre

Seiya: Decía algo sobre asistir a una academia para estudiar dentro de un mes

Miho: Que extraño

Seiya: Si bastante

Miho: Pero mira el lado bueno al menos vas a tener una educación y gratis

Seiya: En realidad no estoy interesado en asistir a esa academia ni mucho menos estudiar

Miho: Que dices

Seiya: Ya me oíste no me interesa estar perdiendo mi tiempo en asistir a una aburrida academia a estar leyendo libros o algo así

Miho: Como puedes decir tales cosas, acaso no piensas en tu futuro

Seiya: Si pienso en mi futuro y planeo ser músico, estuve practicando durante estas últimas semanas hasta tú me escuchaste tocar o no

Miho: Eso no es el punto debes saber que estudio para tener una carrera a futuro

Seiya: Y no que trabajas aquí acaso

Miho: Es un trabajo de medio tiempo, por ahora estoy de vacaciones pero dentro de un mes tendré volveré a clases

Seiya: Bien por ti, yo por mi parte seguiré practicando mi música, si esa gente de esa academia biene por mi les dire que cometieron un error

Miho: No sabes que tienes la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor como alguien ejemplar para la sociedad

Seiya: Mira soy un caballero e salvado el mundo varias veces a parte tuve que entrenar durante 6 largos años para ser caballero para luego enfrentarme a incontables adversarios y estar al borde de la muerte más de una ocasión creó que eso es suficiente para no tener que asistir a una aburrida escuela, academia o lo que sea

Miho: Seiya dime qué edad tienes

Seiya: 13 al igual que tu porque

Miho: Debes entender que los chicos de nuestra edad asisten a una escuela para estudiar

Seiya: En mi caso fui aceptado en una academia

Miho: No sabes que en tu condición hay chicos que darían lo que fuera para asistir a una academia

Seiya: Y que tiene de especial una academia

Miho: Una academia normalmente solo asisten gente adinerada o que tienen altas notas en escuelas prestigiosa, allí reciben la mejor educación en varios ámbitos y tienes altas posibilidades de asistir a grandes universidades para ser un profesional, dime que piensas ahora

Seiya: Sabes me convenciste tal vez considere ir a esa academia

Miho: De verdad

Seiya: No me vale madres, me voy adiós

N: Seiya se va dejando a una molesta Mijo

Miho: Ya verás Seiya hare que asistas a esa academia como de lugar

N: Al día siguiente en el departamento de Seiya alguien toca el timbre y Seiya le abre la puerta

Seiya: Hola Tatsumi como te va

Tatsumi: Seiya tu amiga me dijo de que fuiste aceptado para asistir a una academia es verdad

Seiya: Si, aquí tengo el sobre si estas interesado en ver

N: Seiya le da el sobre a Tatsumi y este se sorprende ante lo que ve

Seiya: Que opina no crees que no deba ir a esa tonta academia

Tatsumi: Honestamente debes asistir a esa Academia Youkai

Seiya: Dice que es una academia para monstruos que opina

Tatsumi: Tal vez a lo de monstruos se referirá a los chicos problemáticos como tu Seiya, aparte dice aquí sobre recibir la mejor educación posible tal vez sea la oportunidad de que seas alguien destacable que un simple vago

Seiya: Para tu información soy un caballero, por lo que este tipo de cosas me vale madres

Tatsumi: Mocoso insolente como te atreves a decir semejantes barbaries qué pensará la señorita al ver tu actitud

Seiya: Si quieres pregúntale

Tatsumi: Buena idea la llamare enseguida

N: Tatsumi usa su celular para llamar a Saori y esta le contesta oyendo todo lo que dijo Tatsumi y pide para hablar con Seiya

Seiya: Hola Saori como estas

Saori: Seiya es verdad que iras a estudiar en una academia

Seiya: Si pero planeo renunciar a esa academia

Saori: Porque Seiya

Seiya: Porque no me interesa los estudios eso es todo

Saori: Pero los estudios son parten importante de la vida hasta un sabio dijo una vez que un ser sin estudio es un ser incompleto acaso quieres ser alguien incompleto

Seiya: No Saori no quiero ser incompleto pero sabes en el papel dice que tengo un mes para prepararme tal vez lo use para estudiar un poco y no salir mal en esa academia que te parece

Saori: Me parece bueno que te prepares me desilusionaría si me entero que lleves malas notas académicas

Seiya: O sea que crees que es mejor para mí que vaya a esa academia a estudiar para tener un buen futuro acaso

Saori: Exacto Seiya lo digo por tu bien puede que ahora veas esto como algo innecesario pero puede que me lo agradezcas a futuro

Seiya: Ok acepto ir a esa academia pero solo porque tú crees en mi

Saori: Gracias Seiya ahora por favor pásame a Tatsumi

N: Tatsumi vuelve a hablar con Saori y esta le dice sobre un plan para preparar a Seiya y Tatsumi da una mirada maliciosa que aterra a Seiya

Seiya: Tatsumi porque das esa mirada me estás dando miedo

Tatsumi: Siente afortunado Seiya la señorita me pidió que te dará una sorpresa, para mañana quiero que llegues a la mansión para recibir tu regalo

Seiya: Ok (Algo me dice que algo malo va a pasar muy ponto)

N: Al dia siguiente en la mansión Kido

Seiya: Ya llegue Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Llegaste justo a tiempo tu regalo está en la sala deprisa te espera

N: Seiya entra a la sala y ve un grupo de alrededor de 12 personas en ropa formal y algunas con un libro en la mano

Seiya: Tatsumi quienes son estas personas

Tatsumi: Son tus nuevos maestros de todo tipo de materias educativas como dentro de un mes asistirán a esa academia mejor que te prepares cuanto antes , por lo que he llamado a los mejores profesores de diversas materias para que te instruyan para que tengas buenas notas y ademas estudiaras las 24 horas del dia que te parece

Seiya: No se que decir (Creo que estoy en el infierno)

N: 3 Horas despues

Seiya: (Estúpida academia, estúpidos estudios, estúpidos maestros acaso el universo está conspirando en contra mía que hice para merecerme esto)

Maestro: Y la raíz cuadrada de 387 es

N: Durante todo el mes Seiya tuvo que estudiar durante las 24 horas del dia e inclusive mientras dormía no tenía ni un momento para descansar hasta casi se iba a volver loco de tanto estudiar hasta que llego el día

En el departamento de Seiya alguien toca el timbre y Seiya le abre la puerta y se encuentra con un sujeto un tanto extraño de ropa formal pero sus ojos de alguna forma parecen brilla aunque sean cubierto por la sombra que deja el gorro que lleva además que en la mano parece llevar una bolsa negra

Seiya: Quien eres

¿?: Eres el nuevo estudiante de la Academia Youkai

Seiya: Si, hace un mes que tengo el sobre que dice que fui aceptado

¿?: Eso es lo que necesito saber, ten toma tu uniforme

Seiya: Gracias (porque presiento una extraña energía será cosmos acaso)

N: Seiya va a su habitación a ponerse el uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta verde con pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, al salir de su habitación agarra su bolso blanco para recoger lo que se va a llevar como cuadernos y libros también se lleva sus videojuegos portátiles para no aburrirse y un álbum de fotos de el y sus amigos, pero por lo que acaba de presentir decidió llevarse la caja en donde está la armadura de Pegaso en caso de emergencia, al salir del departamento ve el autobús que lo llevara a la Academia Youkai

Seiya: (Que raro porque este autobús emana una extraña energía no parece ser positiva ni negativa hay algo raro en todo esto)

¿?: Sube no tengo todo el día

N: Seiya se monta en el autobús y comienza a arrancar

Seiya: Chofer sabe cómo es la Academia Youkai

Chofer: Veo que tienes curiosidad joven solo puedo decirte que la Academia Youkai es un lugar muy aterrador

Seiya: Según el sobre dice que es un lugar solo para monstruos es verdad eso

Chofer: Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, por cierto que es esa caja cuadrada que traes parecer pesar mucho

Seiya: Esto contiene (algo me dice que mejor no revelarlo) un equipo especial de computación, vera mi sueño es ser un ingeniero en computación y me estuve esforzando para sobresalir y esta caja es un regalo por mis esfuerzos (espero que se la haya creído, al menos la computación me va bien)

Chofer: Entiendo es admirable que hayan jóvenes que se esfuerzan para ser alguien, veo que tendrás buenas notas

Seiya: Gracias chofer lo tomare en cuenta

N: Mientras el autobús avanza llega a un extraño túnel al pasar de allí Seiya siente una extraña energía de la zona y el autobús se para en medio de una orilla donde se puede ver un mar de un color rojo

Chofer: Ya llegamos ya puedes bajarte

Seiya: Disculpa pero parece que no esto no es la Academia Youkai

Chofer: Ya cumplí mi labor la Academia Youkai está al pasar el bosque siga adelante

N: El autobús se va dejando a Seiya solo

Seiya: Que lugar más extraño llamare a Saori para ver si me puede ayudar (usa su celular)

No hay señal que extraño intentare sentir su cosmos a ver si puedo hablar con ella

N: Concentra su cosmos para ver si logra sentir a Saori pero no lo logra e intenta hacer lo mismo con Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki y no logra sentir a ninguno de ellos

Seiya: No puedo sentir el cosmos de ninguno de ellos es como si estuviera en otra dimensión o algo así, hare lo que me dijo ese tipo

N: Seiya camina hacia el bosque tranquilamente viendo los alrededores del bosque

Seiya: Parece que aquí les encantan el Halloween o eso parece

N: Mientras sigue caminando de repente escucha el pataleo d bicicletas rodando, se para a saber quién está en bicicleta, y ve a 4 chicas una de largo cabello plateado acompañada de otra chica de cabello rojo de 2 coletas, otra chica de cabello rubio pero de piel morena y por ultimo una chica de cabello negro y todas ellas portan el mismo uniforme casi igual que el de Seiya pero con la diferencia que ellas portan una mini falda color marrón, van a la misma dirección que Seiya

Seiya: A juzgar por ese uniforme van a la Academia Youkai, a decir verdad son lindas, como van a esa dirección deber ser la indicada

N: Sigue caminando a la dirección y a alrededor de 10 minutos llega a la Academia Youkai y se sorprende al ver la arquitectura de la academia

Seiya: Guau es enorme, en donde debo empezar

N: Seiya va dentro de la academia y le pregunta a una de los docentes

Seiya: Disculpa soy nuevo por aquí, es la primera vez que estoy en una academia, según me dijeron que en las academias tienen dormitorios para que los estudiantes se puedan hospedar es verdad eso

Mujer: Si es verdad eso, si quieres te guio en donde son los dormitorios

Seiya: Gracias es muy amable de su parte

Mujer: Por cierto cómo te llamas

Seiya: Me llamo Seiya

Mujer: Seiya que

Seiya: En realidad no tengo apellido

Mujer: Tienes familiares como padres o tíos

Seiya: En realidad soy huérfano mis padres murieron cuando era bebe y vivía en un orfanato, tuve que hacer muchas cosas para ganarme la vida y hacer un gran esfuerzo en muchas cosas, hace un mes recibí el certificado para estudiar aquí aunque no haya estado en una escuela tuve que estudiar por mi cuenta, le debo las gracias por estudiar aquí es un honor y espero dar lo mejor de mi

Mujer: Pobrecito debiste tener una vida difícil

Seiya: Jamás tuve una vida fácil me las tuve que arreglar por mí mismo, pero gracias a dios que sigo adelante

Mujer: Es admirable eso de seguro que serás una inspiración, espero que tengas buenas notas, por cierto mi nombre Nekonome Shizuka un placer

N: Seiya es guiado por la profesora Nekonome hasta el dormitorio de los chicos

Nekonome: Por curiosidad que es esa caja que lleva puesta

Seiya: Esta caja es un equipo especial de computación, tiene esta forma porque el que me la regalo le encanta hacer diseños extravagantes

Nekonome: Vaya debes ser bueno en computación no

Seiya: Algo así

N: Llegan a los dormitorios y la profesora Nekonome le abre la puerta a un dormitorio libre y le da las llaves a Seiya y el baja todo lo que carga en medio del dormitorio

Seiya: Vaya esto es como el departamento que vivo pero más pequeño

Nekonome: Debe saber que dentro de media hora serán las clases y a juzgar de tu certificado serás uno de mis estudiantes, espero que seas un buen ejemplo de esfuerzo y perseverancia

Seiya: Entendido primero quiero ordenar todo

N: La profesora se va y Seiya ordena su dormitorio poniendo la armadura cerca de la ventana, su bulto por otro lado y después se lleva un cuaderno con portaminas y todo lo que se necesite

Seiya: (Que raro porque presiento varias energía negativas, al menos traje mi armadura en caso de emergencia)

N: Seiya entra al salón donde presentara clase y toma asiento, al poco rato aparece la profesora Nekonome

Nekonome: Buenos días alumnos hoy sean bienvenidos a la Academia Youkai, como algunos de ustedes sabrán en esta academia solo pueden asistir monstruos, el mundo actualmente lo dominan los humanos y para nosotros los monstruos podamos sobrevivir necesitaremos aprender a convivir con los humanos y por lo tanto las reglas son:

1 Todos los monstruos deben permanecer en su forma human excepto en ocasiones especiales

2 Deben ocultar su verdadera identidad hacia los demás alumnos

¿Han comprendido? Por favor sigan las reglas

Seiya: (De verdad es una academia de monstruos, bueno creo saber el porqué de la energía negativa que presiento pero porque estoy aquí, y más importante debo evitar que sepan de que soy un humano creo que agradezco que tenga a mi disposición mi armadura) pensó un tanto alarmado de la situación

¿?: Que reglas tan aburridas

Nekonome: Tu... Eres Saizo Komiya ¿cierto?

Saizo: ¿Y podríamos romperlas si encontramos a un humano? Yo haría eso no maestra

Nekonome: Bien, pero sería imposible porque cada alumno y maestro en esta academia es un monstruo, también está el hecho que en esta academia está protegida por un sello mágico si un humano lograra atravesarlo podría morir inmediatamente

Seiya: (Un sello mágico creo que eso explica porque no puedo sentir la cosmos energía de ninguno de mis amigos, pero me parece algo extremo de que un humano muera al traspasarlo tal vez yo sea la única excepción a la regla)

Saizo: En serio que aburrido y yo que quería matar a algún humano

Seiya: (Ese tipo me da mala espina y se siente maldad en su presencia debo tener mucho cuidado con tipos como el)

Saizo: Creo oler a un humano cerca

Seiya: (Maldición me descubriendo)

N: De repente alguien toca la puerta del salón

¿?: Disculpa podemos pasar

Nekonome: Pueden pasar

N: De la puerta aparecen 4 chicas las mismas que vio ir en bicicleta hace una hora

Seiya: (Son las mismas de hace unos momentos)

Nekonome: Ustedes son

¿?: Mi nombre es Moka Akashiya un placer

¿?: Soy Kokoa Shuzen mucho gusto

¿?: Me llamo Kalua Shuzen encanta de estar con ustedes

¿?: Mucho me llamo Akua Shuzen

N: Las 4 chicas se han convertido en el centro de atención de la clase

Chico: Guau son preciosas

Chico: Y que lo digas, pero la de cabello plateado me gusta mas

Nekonome: Tomen asiento

Seiya: (Veo qué son las chicas populares no las culpo son lindas pero creo que es más conveniente evitarlas a como dé lugar, al menos ellas me salvaron de ser descubierto)

N: En medio de la clase

Nekonome: Muy bien alumnos como es importante el valor de convivir, les pregunto qué opinan de los humanos

Moka: Hm son basura

Kokoa: Son seres inferiores

Kalua: Parecen agradables pero las apariencias engañan

Akua: Son crueles y violentos

Saizo: A mí me da igual, en mi tiempo libre de vez en cuando mato humanos y me llevó a las mujeres y juego con ellas y las mato si llegan a aburrirme

Seiya: (Que hace qué, cómo es posible que diga eso como si nada como puede existir alguien así, pero los demás no ven con buenos ojos a los humanos, con más razón debo ser muy cuidadoso)

Nekonome: Seiya tienes algo que opinar

Seiya: Yo bueno, personalmente he convivido con humanos la mayor parte de mi vida, he sido discriminado y menospreciado por ser japonés, puede ser duro vivir con ellos pero llegue a llevarme bien con ellos a pesar de todo y gracias a ellos aprendí el valor de la amistad, la justicia, y hacer las cosas por el bien común y de qué la solución está en el amor y en la comprensión

Nekonome: Guau no puedo creer tales cosas, ven alumnos uno de sus compañeros a aprendido lo que es convivir con los humanos si él puede nosotros podremos, pero una cosa como es eso de que fuiste discriminado por ser japonés

Seiya: Es he ido a varias parte del mundo y diría qué fui visto como un invasor, pero con esfuerzo me gane su confianza

Saizo: Confiar en los humanos que estupidez

Seiya: Mejor es eso que recurrir a la violencia, y hasta les digo que he dado mi vida para salvar a unos humanos y ellos hicieron lo mismo conmigo

Nekonome: En serio, lo ven él es la prueba viviente de que es posible llevarse bien con los humanos

N: La clase termino y Seiya se llevó el apodo de el chico que vive con humanos, mientras camina por los pasillos ve como Saizo intenta seducir a Kokoa

Saizo: Oye preciosa porque no vas conmigo a divertirnos

Kokoa: Piérdete pendejo

Saizo: Que actitud me gustan las rudas

Kokoa: Fuera de mi vista puto

Saizo: Hey puta te iras conmigo sé que mueres por estar con tipos como yo

N: Kokoa le da una fuerte patada a las bolas de Saizo y este grito como toda una puta, Seiya al ver esto esboza una sonrisa

Kokoa: A ver si con esto dejas de molestar

Moka: Ese no era el de nuestra clase acaso

Kokoa: Es solo un pendejo que quiso aprovecharse de mí, le di una patada para ver si deja de joder

Akua: Se ve que es un pendejo que se cree

Kalua: Debería de darle vergüenza por estar haciendo este tipo de cosas

N: Las chicas se van y Seiya hace lo mismo pero Saizo lo ve ir

Saizo: Oye tu

Seiya: Me hablas a mi

Saizo: Si tú que es tan gracioso

Seiya: Tranquilo Johnny Bravo, solo me reí un poco en ver como alguien que ve a las mujeres como un simple objeto y obtenga lo que se merece por tal atrevimiento

Saizo: Miserable como te burlas de mi hijo de puta

N: Saizo intenta dar un golpe pero Seiya agarra el puño y lo aprieta fuertemente

Saizo: Aarrgg mi mano suéltamela maldito

Seiya: Di por favor

Saizo: Por favor devuélveme mi mano bastardo

Seiya: Ok te la devuelvo (Le suelta la mano)

Saizo: Ahora veras (Intenta dar otro golpe pero Seiya da un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente más de uno se sorprendió de lo que hizo)

Seiya: Espero que haya aprendido la lección

¿?: Guau lo dejaste sin habla

Seiya: Gracias solo quería enseñarle una lección de no abusar de la gente

¿?: Eres nuevo por aquí

Seiya: Si es mi primer día aquí me llamo Seiya y el tuyo

¿?: Ginei Morioka pero me puedes llamarme Gin

Seiya: No sé mucho de este sitio sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí de casualidad

Gin: Ten suerte porque yo llevo un año aquí en otras palabras soy tu superior y me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa que necesites

N: Seiya le pregunto a Gin cosas básicas como ubicación de zonas como cafeterías, baños entre otras cosas, también le pregunto sobre horario de clases y Gin contesto que aproximadamente como 4 horas de clase por día el resto es para actividades de los clubes

Seiya: Gracias por la información me será de mucha utilidad

Gin: Si quieres te puedo dar consejo de cómo atraer a las chicas que dices y tal vez algunos tips para ser popular

Seiya: Suena muy alentador pero no gracias, no me llama la atención de ser popular, un amigo me dijo que ser popular significa traer muchos problemas y no quiero nada de eso adiós que tengas un buen día (se va dejando a Gin solo)

Gin: Que chico tan extraño, pero creo haberlo visto en algún lado

N: Con Seiya en los pasillos de la academia

Seiya: (Al menos se cómo funciona esta academia, debo procurar tener buenas notas o eso creo y más importante saber porque estoy aquí o será un error y me confundieron con otro Seiya creo que debe ser eso, por los momentos debo evitar que alguien sepa de que soy un humano tal vez eso implica evitar hacer amigos y aislarme, es algo triste pero no me queda de otra)

N: Seiya hace un recorrido por la academia para hacer un mapa mental de la zona pero mientras mirama los alrededores se tropiezan con alguien

Moka: Hay, fíjate en donde caminas

Seiya: Disculpa estuve mirando los alrededores (cubre su cara con la mano)

N: Seiya saca la mano dando sin querer una pose que hace que Moka se sonroje un poco

Seiya: Prometo que no volverá a pasar

Akua: Oye te conozco eres de la misma clase que nosotras

Kokoa: Si eres el que dice haber logrado convivir con los humanos no es asi

Kalua: Si mal lo recuerdo tu nombre es Seiya verdad

Seiya: Exacto, con su permiso me despido

Moka: Espera

Seiya: Que pasa hice algo malo acaso

Moka: No es eso, es para que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez entendido Seiya... que

Seiya: Solo tengo un nombre más no un apellido

Moka: Solo eso porque no tienes un apellido

Seiya: Es que soy huérfano solo sé que tengo un nombre hasta allí, adiós (se va de la zona)

Kokoa: Que chico más raro

Kalua: Pero es muy apuesto eso si

Akua: Es huérfano al igual que yo

Moka: Que extraño creo haberlo visto en otro lado

N: Mientras sigue caminando por los pasillos Seiya es sorprendido por Saizo

Saizo: Hey tu

Seiya: Vaya despertaste

Saizo: Miserable me humillaste nadie me humilla

Seiya: Solo querías que aprendieras una lección de no tratar a las mujeres como objetos eso es todo, no me lo tomes a mal pero eres el típico bravucón que creer que puedes tener todo por la fuerza

Saizo: Cállate, quiero pelear contra ti en las a fueras de la academia para enseñarte a nunca meterte conmigo

Seiya: Trato hecho, tendré cuidado en no matarte por accidente

Saizo: Te estas burlando de mí, te espero dentro de una hora en la orilla del mar rojo a ver si te vuelves a pasar de listo, pero descuida te demostrare de lo que soy capaz a ver si vuelves a mirarme con esa cara

N: Despues de esa amenaza se comenzó a circular lo de Saizo y Seiya por varias parte de la academia, Seiya decide ir a las afueras de la academia, más precisamente el bosque a encontrarse con Saizo

Saizo: Llegaste justo a tiempo

Seiya: Nunca huyo de un enfrentamiento quiero que esto sea rápido no tengo todo el día

Saizo: Te demostrare a no joderme

N: Saizo revela su verdadera forma donde su cuerpo aumenta de tamaño a grandes proporciones en todas su extremidades donde le salen garras de sus manos y pies y su cabello se eriza como cuerpo espín y sus dientes aumenta de tamaño, Seiya ser sorprende al ver la verdadera forma de Saizo

Seiya: Guau se ha vuelto enorme

Saizo: Sorprendido, esta es mi verdadera forma soy un orco

Seiya: (En realidad no da miedo solo me recuerda a Casios)

Saizo: Ahora prepárate a morir

N: Saizo arremete una serie de golpes pero Seiya los esquiva como si nada haciendo enfurecer a Saizo

Saizo: Maldito quédate quieto para que te golpee

Seiya: Disculpa no es mi culpa que seas demasiado lento para mi gusto

Saizo: Muere

N: Saizo da un golpe pero para su sorpresa Seiya la sujeta con su mano derecha como si nada cosa que deja a Saizo abrumado

Saizo: ¿Qué? cómo es posible que sujetes mi puño se supone que con mi verdadera forma revelo mi verdadero poder

Seiya: Déjame decirte que tu poder se basa en algo superficial, jamás me harás daño con algo tan simple como fuerza bruta necesitaras algo más que eso

Saizo: En ese caso tengo un truco en caso de emergencia

N: Saizo alarga su lengua y la usa como látigo arremetiendo contra Seiya pero el igualmente esquiva los latigazos como si nada, Saizo ahora escupe

Saizo: Como es posible que ataque con todo mi arsenal y ni si quiera e podido hacerte algun daño es inaudito

Seiya: Como dije eres demasiado lento y tus trucos baratos no funcionan conmigo, ahora te demostrare lo qué es el verdadero poder

N: Seiya comienza a concentrar su cosmos y se pone en habitual pose de combate, Saizo comienza a ponerse nervioso

Saizo: Qué es lo que siento, porque de repente mi cuerpo comienza a temblar acaso esto es miedo, ba no me dejaré asustar por algo como eso

N: Saizo ataca pero Seiya da su golpe directo al estómago dandole un gran daño y luego arremete una serie de golpes dando en diversas partes de Saizo tanto en el estómago como en la cara al finalizar cae al suelo con varias quemaduras en donde Seiya lo golpeo dónde al final recibió la mayor golpiza de toda su vida cortesía de un humano

Seiya: Debo decir que me impresionaste tu verdadera forma pero solo eres un bruto con solo músculo y algunos atributos nada más

Saizo: Tu...que...e...res

Seiya: No te dire mi verdadera pero te advierto que no e usado ni el 1% de mi poder, fui piadoso contigo por esta vez

Saizo: Eso...quie..re...decir...que

Seiya: Asi es si usaba mi verdadera forma no durarías ni 1 segundo

Saizo: Que...eres...exacta...mente

Seiya: Eso es un secreto pero te dare una pista y es, alguien que puede medir con un dios

Saizo: Un...dios (se desmaya)

Seiya: Esperó que de una vez por todas hayas aprendido la lección

N: Seiya vuelve a la academia dejando al madreado Saizo en el bosque, al volver unos estudiantes le preguntaron sobre Saizo y este les contestó que lo vieran por ellos mismos, algunos le hicieron caso y fueron a ver a Saizo y cuando lo vieron hecho mierda se quedaron sin palabras, mientras tanto Seiya va a su dormitorio y se encuentra con Gin

Gin: Hey Seiya e oído que te ibas a enfrentar a Saizo es verdad

Seiya: Mejor dicho ya me enfrente a el, uso su verdadera forma resultando ser un orco pero no resultó ser gran cosa y simplemente le di unos golpes y el pobre ya valio madre

Gin: Oye y te transformaste no

Seiya: En realidad no valio la pena

Gin: Derrotastes a Saizo sin si quiera haberse transformado que eres

Seiya: Reglas de la academia, nunca revelar la forma a otros estudiantes o maestros, Saizo rompió esa regla y le di una lección por las malas y si no aprende de eso no hay demás

Gin: Olvidé esa regla, pero si derrotastes a Saizo sin haberte transformado significa que eres alguien fuerte

Seiya: Tal ves si tal ves no lo dejo a tu criterio, yo ya me voy a mi dormitorio adiós

Gin: Adiós (Si que es raro)

N: En el dormitorio de Seiya, al entrar se pone a leer unos libros de informática y de ingeniería

Seiya: (Debo evitar hacer algo que llame mucho la atención como lo de hoy, si no sería descubierto lo más pronto posible debo hacer todo lo posible para pasar desapercibido, pero si ese Saizo con el olfato casi pudo saber de qué soy un humano puede qué otros pueden saber si soy humano por el olor debo hacer lo posible por burlar eso)

N: Después de leer y reflexionar de su situación, se levanta y se cambia la ropa por una simple camisa blanca y pantalones deportivos

Seiya: (Estar todo un mes estudiando sin hacer ejercicio puede que me haya puesto fuera de condición, haré unos abdominales e algunos estiramientos por hoy)

N: Haciendo caso a lo que se propuso Seiya comienza hacer una serie de abdominales y estiramientos durante 2 horas

En otra parte de la academia en una zona que parece una oficina un hombre en ropa de monje observa en su bola de cristal a Seiya durante su maratón de ejercicio

¿?: Hm es interesante mi plan ha funcionado al final decidió ir a mi academia, me preguntó de que es capaz este caballero de Atenea puede que haga las cosas muy interesantes

En los dormitorios de las chicas la cuarteto están conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que una toco un tema en particular

Akua: Hay rumores de que un alumno de esta academia fue derrota por otro alumno

Kokoa: Si mal lo recuerdo el que inicio eso fue ese pendejo que se sobrepuso sobre mi

Akua: Según el rumor el quién lo derroto fue alguien qué ni si quiera revelo su verdadera forma ante el

Kalua: No se transformó, debe de ser alguien fuerte

Akua: Eso parece, se sabe también que él fue derrotado o sea se Saizo resulto ser un orco, pero del otro no se sabe supuestamente por respetó a las reglas

Moka: Un orco ahora entiendo porque desprendía un olor a peste aparte que los orcos son monstruos de baja categoría

Kokoa: Al menos nosotras somos vampiresas de la más alta categoría, ante nosotras cualquier monstruos es basura

Kalua: Shh baja la voz quieres romper las reglas

Akua: No se sabe el nombre del quién derroto a ese Saizo pero lo único que se sabe es que es uno de los nuevos estudiantes como nosotras

Moka: Tengo de curiosidad por ese tipo a ver qué tan poderoso es

N: Entran al dormitorio donde ellas descansaran que es de gran tamaño donde se aprecia como 4 camas bien distribuidas y las paredes están forradas por un morado intenso, al otro lado hay mueble de madera con espejo incluido

Kalua: Es bonito

Akua: Bueno se parece a nuestras habitaciones supongo

Moka: Tal vez no sea el mejor dormitorio pero nos tenemos que acostumbrar

Kokoa: Que más da

N: Cada en sus cosas, Akua está leyendo un manga, Kalua se está arreglándose el cabello, Kokoa está jugando videojuegos y Moka está mirando por la ventana y mientras ve por los alrededores ve al frente y nota a Seiya haciendo ejercicio lo mira fijamente por varios minutos al poco rato Akua le hace compañía

Akua: Que vez Moka (mira hacia el frente al igual que Moka)

Ese no es ese chico que es huerfano

Moka: Si

Akua: Esta haciendo ejercicio en medio de su dormitorio (a decir verdad se ve ardiente)

Kalua: Quien hace ejercicio

Es el chico de nuestra clase

Kokoa: A quien ve

Ese chico si mal lo recuerdo su nombre es Seiya verdad

N: Las 4 miraban fijamente como Seiya hacia abdominales y flexione, al poco termina de hacer ejercicio y da un vistazo a la ventana y las 4 vampiresas se bajan rapidamente para evitar que el las viera y ha decir verdad las 4 estaban algo rojas en especial Moka

Akua: Soy yo o el nos vio

Kokoa: No eres la unica

Kalua: Se que es lindo pero no pense que tanto

Moka: Se veia bien eso es todo (No es que me gustase o algo parecido)

N: Las 4 se levantan y ven que el dormitorio de Seiya esta cubierto por la cortina

Kalua: Parece que se percato de nosotras

Akua: Espero que no nos tome como espias

Kokoa: Mejor sera actuar como de eso hubiera pasado

Moka: O tal vez se avergonzo de ver a nosotras, digo somos el centro de atencion de la academia o no se acuerdan de la cantidad de chicos que nos estuvo alavando y pidiendo que fueran sus novias

Kalua: Puede que sea eso, pero si mal lo recuerdo cuando nos encontramos con el en los pasillos no parecia estar intesado en nosotras

Moka: Solo es cuestion de tiempo, tal vez estuvo usando una especie de psicologia inversa en nosotras para que creyeramos que es asi, pero solo tenemos que esperar y veran que solo es otro pretendiente nada mas

N: Con Seiya

Seiya: (Por un momento senti que alguien me estaba odservando sera mejor usar la cortina puede que casi revelo a alguien de que soy un humano, tengo que ser precabido)

N: Seiya despues haber hecho ejercicio se acuesta en su cama jugando sus videojuegos y al cabo de 3 horas se pone su pillama para dormir

Seiya: Ya es hora de dormir puede que mañana sea un dia interezante

N: El dia paso y Seiya supo de como es la Academia Youkai, pero ahora la pregunta es porque Seiya esta en esta academia para monstruos y que es lo que trama ese extraño ser

Fin

**Notas del Autor: Que tal como les parecio este fic, pueden que algunos de ustedes de los que hayan leido mis anteriores fic esperaban un nuevo capitulo de Shinji de la Cruz del Sur o de Los Caballeros del Youkai. Para que lo sepan este fic se me vino en la mente hace relativamente poco, espero que les haya gustado que en este Crossover de Saint Seiya y Rosario + Vampire se haya obtado en la parte de Saint Seiya el haber usado al elenco original tomando como base a Seiya, aunque puede que haya sido algo drastico poner directamente a Moka interna eliminando a la externa y de poner a sus hermanas de manera directa, espero que les haya gustado **

**En vista de que meti a las hermanas de Moka o sea Kokoa, Kalua y Akua creo que se ma hace necesario eliminar algunas chicas del elenco original los votos terminan el 28 de diciembre y las elecciones son:**

**1 Kurumu Kurono la sucubo**

**2 Yukary Sendo la bruja**

**3 Mizore Shirayuki la mujer de nieve **

**4 Quitar a las 3 del fic **

**5 Que esten presente en el fic como personajes principales en algunos capitulos o como simples cameos **

**La eleccion es de ustedes, pero les advierto que tardare un poco en subir los siguientes capitulos de mis otros fic porque hace poco me compre el juego de Zelda para 3ds y esta muy bueno apenas estoy empezando se los recomiendo bastante, hasta la proxima**


	2. Cercania

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Dager: Es un placer que te haya gustado el fic, con respecto al tema de la edad no se me vino a la mente a la hora de escribir por lo que sin querer se me escapo pero recordando a Yukary con 11 edad podría decir que pondría a que Seiya sea una especie de genio, con Akua y Kalua no me acordaba de su edad pondré que Akua tiene 15 y Kalua 16 por si las moscas aparte en Saint Seiya me acuerdo de que hay escenas de que Hyoga conduce un automóvil apenas teniendo 14 años por lo que nadie está a salvo de las incongruencias pero tampoco hay que pasarse tendré más cuidado**

**chivotenkai: Como órdenes a fin ni siquiera tome con mucha relevancia con Kurumu y Yukari mi favorita siempre ha sido Mizore, y con Hyoga posiblemente se me ocurra algo con el**

**P.D: Con respecto a la edad de los personajes les recuerdo que más de uno incluyéndome siempre creímos de que Seiya y los demás tenían alrededor de 18 años en adelante pero más de uno se quedó con cara de WTF al saber que la edad de los personajes son**

**Seiya: 13 años, Shiryu: 14 años, Hyoga: 14 años, Shun: 13 años siendo el menor de todos y finalmente Ikki: 15 años siendo el mayor de todos, si creen que esto es una excusa barata, les advierto que esto es el mundo del anime donde la lógica de la edad cualquiera se lo pasa por el forro donde personajes de 60 a 40 parecen niños de primaria en especial las lolis, y de que adolecentes de 12 o 15 parecen ya adultos todos mamados te estoy viendo Saint Seiya**

**Empecemos**

Capítulo 2: Cercanía

N: Un nuevo día empieza en la Academia Youkai y nuestro joven caballero Seiya se despierta y sale por los pasillos de los dormitorios y ve que algunos estudiantes sin querer han revelado una porción de su verdadera identidad y le causo risa del chico con cabeza de jabalí y el otro con cabeza de lagarto

Chico Jabalí: Oye a ti tambien te paso

Chico Lagarto: No es mi culpa el sello es debilito

Chico Jabalí: A mi también

Seiya: Hehe (Que bien que estoy en una academia de monstruos porque si no fuera así ellos serían la burla de todo el mundo)

N: Después de graciosa escena Seiya se arregla y se pone su uniforme va hacia la academia pero mientras caminaba Gin lo saluda

Gin: Qué onda Seiya

Seiya: Hola Gin como te va

Gin: Bastante bien, he visto como dejaste a Saizo está hecho mierda

Seiya: Fui piadoso con el solo quise darle una lección de no tratar a las mujeres como objetos, solo le di de golpes eso es todo

Gin: Solo eso amigo por casi lo matas, según la enfermería tiene grandes quemaduras en la piel por los golpes que sufrió y varios huesos rotos fue enviado a un hospital y puede que no vaya a estudiar por el resto del año, y dices que eso es poco (tono totalmente sorprendido)

Seiya: Oye no exageres peor sería si lo matara eso sí sería pasarse no crees

Gin: Puedes que tengas razon supongo, pero en serio que no te transformaste

Seiya: En realidad nunca tuve la necesidad debido a que la fuerza de Saizo solo se basaba en músculos y algunas de sus habilidades como orco, pero nada de eso fue suficiente contra y solo le di una probada de lo que es el verdadero poder

Gin: Si es así como dices debes de ser un clase S

Seiya: ¿Un clase S que es eso?

Gin: No sabes que es un clase S me impresionas, para que los sepas todas las razas de monstruos están clasificadas por categoría de si mal lo recuerdo un orco es un monstruo clase D o sea es uno de baja categoría mientras mayor sea el rango más poderosa es la raza, el hecho que hayas dejado a Saizo en ese estado sin si quiera haberse transformado quiere decir que eres un clase S

Seiya: Aah que así son las cosas no lo sabía para que lo sepas pase toda mi vida conviviendo con los humanos por lo que no estaba al tanto de esas cosas

Gin: Espera toda tu vida era viviendo junto con los humanos te digo algo ahora entiendo porque hueles a uno tal vez ellos sin querer te lo pegaron

Seiya: Y eso es bueno o malo

Gin: Bueno diría que en realidad puede llegar a ser muy problemático porque te diré algo algunos estudiantes o maestros pueden que reaccionen muy mal ante cualquier indicio de humano cerca e inclusive actuar de forma violenta, por lo que mi recomendación seria que te echaras un perfume o colonia para que se te quite el olor

Seiya: Gracias por la recomendación intentare ponerme perfume o colonia si es necesario

Gin: Hey checa esas de allá (señala con el dedo hacia atrás de Seiya)

Seiya: ¿Quiénes? (mira en donde señala Gin)

N: Detrás de Gin y Seiya se encuentran las 4 vampiresas Akua. Kalua, Kokoa y Moka caminando ganándose las miradas de atención de los chicos, varios chicos se les acercaron a decirles lo hermosas que son y otros se les acercaron en propuestas de una cita o de ser sus novias, ellas por su parte ignoraban olímpicamente todas esas miradas y halagos ni hablar de los chicos que terminaron golpeados por ellas

Gin: Creo que ellas van hacia mi mejor me adelanto sí que si (todo un Johnny Bravo)

Seiya: Te deseo suerte

N: Seiya sigue su rumbo hacia la academia mientras que Gin se acerca a las chicas

Gin: Hola hermosuras quieren que les ayude en algo

Moka: Piérdete no te necesitamos

Gin: Creo que me entendieron mal quiero serles de utilidad y tal vez ser muy unidos

Moka: Si quieres ser útil por favor largo de mi vista me estas obstruyendo el camino

Gin: Ok me iré pero primero quiero dedicarles una canción para ustedes

N: Gin comenzó a cantar una canción que a nadie le importa y Moka se estaba molestando y da un golpe a la cara de Gin

Moka: Cállate tu canción es ruidosa es mejor que te mueras basura

Kokoa: Por dios eres molesto, espero que no nos vuelva a fastidiar

N: En el salón de clases Seiya está en su asiento con los brazos hacia atrás en una posición de relajo con los ojos cerrados, las chicas se sentaron en sus puestos y entre ellas Moka estaba dando un vistazo a Seiya

Moka: (Se bien en esa posición parece muy confiado)

Nekonome: Buenos días queridos estudiantes, hoy tenemos malas noticias uno de sus compañeros Saizo Komiya está hospitalizado y no estará con nosotros durante un tiempo según se sabe estuvo en el bosque peleando contra otro estudiante, le dio una serie de golpes que dejaron unas graves quemaduras y varios huesos rotos, recemos a que se recupere pronto, no se sabe la identidad del quien le hiso eso pero espero que no vuelva a cometer semejante barbarie

Kokoa: Si mal lo recuerdo ese Saizo es el delincuente que intento aprovecharse de mi ayer, creo que el quien lo madreo debió ser alguien que se estuvo metiendo y simplemente lo puso en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo

Nekonome: Cual sea la causa está mal recurrir a la violencia si queremos coexistir con los humanos debemos aprender a llevarnos bien entre nosotros entendido

Ahora se dará plan de evaluación para los siguientes exámenes y pruebas de los siguientes 4 meses recuerden son varios profesores de varias materias recuerden por favor estudiar mucho

Seiya: (Exámenes, o no debo estudiar bastante, si Miho o Tatsumi se enteren de que pueda a tener notas bajas posiblemente se repita ese infierno de estudiar 24 horas al día o podría ser algo mucho peor, por mi propia seguridad debo sacar las mejores notas posibles así evito estar otra vez en ese infierno de estudiar diario) se puso muy nervioso con respecto al tema de los exámenes

Kokoa: Por mí no hay problema con esos exámenes soy una genio después de todo

Kalua: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo en este año

Akua: Esperemos que así sea que no sea que vuelvas a repetir el año como la vez pasada

Moka: Si no nos decepciones

Kalua: Si solo fue una vez no volverá a pasar lo juro

Moka: Eso espero

N: Después de la clase Seiya se pone a leer unos libros mientras camina mientras eso pasa las 4 vampiresas igualmente caminan hacia los pasillos recibiendo otra vez las miradas de todos los chicos que se les cruce, mientras caminan Seiya aparece caminando mientras lee su libro de matemáticas y mientras ambos caminan se cruzan entre sí, pero como Seiya estuvo muy concentrado leyendo no noto a las chicas con que se cruzó ellas por su parte cuando nadie las estaban mirando se sorprendieron sobre el hecho de que Seiya las ignoro sin mucho problema

Kokoa: Oigan ese chico hiso lo que parece

Akua: Nos ignoró aunque estaba cerca de nosotras

Kalua: El primer chico en toda la academia que nos ignora quien lo diría

Moka: No se alarmen si nos fijamos bien él estaba leyendo seriamente su libro no es gran cosa

Akua: A decir verdad se lo veía muy concentrado

Kokoa: Puede que se tomó enserio lo de estudiar para los exámenes, se veía algo nervioso

Kalua: Parece que se toma muy enserio los estudios

Moka: No hay que preocuparnos solo hace eso para creer que no está interesado en nosotras eso es todo solo, hay que esperar y ya

N: Las 4 suspiraron y siguieron caminando creyendo que Seiya las está ignorando al propósito para que después ellas se enamoren de él. En la cafetería Seiya pide de comida arroz con carne y al recibirlo va en el patio de la academia y se sienta cerca de un árbol, come la comida con total tranquilidad

Seiya: Hm aquí de verdad sirven buena comida, me pregunto que más servirán

N: Después de comer Seiya continua leyendo sus libros esta vez es física, se recuesta en el árbol para leer y al cabo de una hora le entro sueño y se hecha una siesta en medio del árbol con el libro en la cara

Con las 4 vampiros deciden ir a la maquina dispensadora de bebidas a tomar jugo de tomate, mientras beben Akua nota a alguien recostado en un árbol

Akua: Y ese quien es

Kalua: Porque esta recostado en ese árbol

Kokoa: Que clase de idiota será para estar así en esa posicion

Moka: Parece que estaba estudiando o algo parecido

Kalua: Tiene un libro en la cabeza así parece

N: De repente una manzana cae del árbol donde está dormido Seiya que a la vez lo despierta y se levanta, cayéndose el libro que tenía revelando el rostro las chicas por su parte se sorprendieron ante ver que se trataba de él, Seiya por su parte agarra la manzana y se la come

Seiya: Conque así fue como Isaac Newton descubrió la gravedad sí que debió doler al enterarse

N: Seiya se va leyendo su libro mientras que las chicas no paraban de mirarlo

Akua: Solo se trataba de el

Kokoa: Parece muy concentrado en estudiar

Kalua: Se veía bastante calmado como si nada malo pasara

Moka: Tal vez planeo estar allí para que nosotras lo viéramos y sintiéramos atraídas por el

Akua: No crees que estas algo paranoica, digo siempre eres la única que insinúas ese tipo de cosas como si fuera cierto, puede que exista la remota posibilidad de que verdad no esté interesado en nosotras y simplemente nos está ignorando

Moka: Y crees que eso es verdad, desde que entramos aquí no han parado de venir chicos diciendo un montón de halagos y pidiendo que seamos sus novias y no creo que el sea la excepción mejor dicho puede que esté actuando así para volverse un imán y que todas las mujeres estén a sus pies eso es todo

Kokoa: Si tú lo dices

Moka: Ya verán lo pondré a prueba para decirles que es verdad, será otro que estará suplicándome que sea su novia nada mas

N: Moka sigue desde una distancia lejana a Seiya y lo sigue hasta la biblioteca, allí ve que Seiya agarra unos libros y se sienta en una mesa de gran tamaño y se pone a leerlos seriamente, Moka desde una distancia lo mira

Moka: (A mí no me engañas con eso de estudiar, ya verán pondré a este chico en su lugar)

N: Moka agarra un libro y se pone a sentar en la mesa junto a Seiya, él se percata de eso

Seiya: (Es Moka de mi clase, mejor me alejo de ella antes de que alguien me vea junto a ella)

N: Seiya se levanta y se va junto a los libros a otra parte, Moka al cabo de unos segundos se impresiono de lo que vio

Moka: (Acaso el me evito al propósito, que se cree acaso piensa que haciendo eso ganara puntos, ya verás)

N: Moka se levanta y va en dirección en donde esta Seiya y se sienta en donde está el, Seiya al percatase de Moka y de nuevo se levanta y esta vez le pide a la bibliotecaria que si se podría llevar los libros que necesita para estudiar, se lleva los libros y se va de la biblioteca, Moka se molesta al saber que Seiya no solo la ignoro sino también la evito como si fuera algo malo

Moka: (Ese chico que se cree me evito como si nada ya verás cuando nos encontremos le revelare a todo el mundo quien eres) da una mirada que refleja molestia

N: Moka se reúne con sus hermanas en su dormitorio

Kokoa: Y cómo te fue

Akua: Al final resulto ser como pensaste verdad

Moka: El me ignoro y no solo eso tuvo el descaro de evitarme ni si quiera me miro

Kalua: Vaya debe ser buen actor

Moka: Diría que demasiado bueno, parece que se toma muy enserio de ignorarme para que sienta atracción hacia el

Kalua: Y porque no hablas con el

Moka: No debería hacerlo si lo hago seria como si hubiera perdido, lo mejor es seguir poniéndolo a prueba

Kokoa: Pues mañana iré a hablarle y ya que tanto dudo mucho que se resista a mis encantos

Akua: Estas segura

Kokoa: Claro que estoy segura si el responde con un te amo le daré un golpe y asunto arreglado

N: Al día siguiente en la entrada de la academia Seiya lee seriamente su libro de historia del mundo, las chicas por su parte caminan mientras no paran de llegar chicos encima y kokoa no paraba de golpear a cada chico se le avecinaba y cuando comenzó al ver el frente despejado vio fijamente a Seiya mientas lee su libro

Kokoa: Mírenlo leyendo ese libro creyendo que nos está ignorando ya verán arreglare todo este asunto

N: Despues de la clase Seiya camina por los pasillos leyendo su libro, Kokoa hace su movimiento y se acerca a Seiya parándose frente del y se pone en una pose con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

Kokoa: (Se está acercándose lo ven es fácil solo hay que esperar que se pare enfrente de mí y ya está)

N: Seiya sigue caminando y pasa de largo a Kokoa. Al cabo de un minuto Kokoa abre los ojos se percata que él no está ve por los lados y voltea hacia atrás al enterarse de que Seiya está muy lejos de ella, kokoa se quedó con la boca abierta de lo que acaba de pasar

Kokoa: (Paso encima de mi como si nada debe de ser una broma nadie me ha hecho eso nadie) pensó totalmente molesta de lo que acaba de ocurrir

N: Kokoa se reúne con sus hermanas en la cafetería

Moka: Lograste hablar con el

Kokoa: El me...me

Akua: Te hiso algo

Kalua: Puede ser que te toco no

Kokoa: El pasó por encima de mí

Kalua: Oh no te agarro no puede ser

Kokoa: No es eso me pare en frente de él y siguió caminando leyendo su estuvo libro me ignoro completamente nadie me ha hecho eso nadie absolutamente nadie (tono bastante enojado)

Kalua: Calma Kokoa solo estaba leyendo eso es todo

Akua: Allí esta parece que va a pedir comida

N: Con Seiya

Seiya: De casualidad sirven Hamburguesa y papas fritas

Chef: Claro toma (le da lo que pidió)

Seiya: Gracias (se va de la cafetería)

Moka: Se va

Akua: No sabía sirvieran eso me pregunto si sirven comida china

Kokoa: Le enseñare a ese chico a no ignorarme y pasarme encima de mi

Kalua: Calma Kokoa, iré yo simplemente me acercare a él y le pediré que tenga una cita conmigo y si acepta ya sabremos la verdad

Moka: Buena idea es imposible que te diga no

N: Ahora es Kalua que hará el movimiento ella sale de la cafetería y ve que Seiya ha terminado su comida y se le acerca

Kalua: Disculpa

Seiya: Si en qué te puedo ayudar

Kalua: Es que ayer estuve interesada en ti y pues quisiera pedirte

Seiya: Pedirme que

Kalua: Pudieras salir conmigo

N: Seiya se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir Kalua

Seiya: (Es muy hermosa, pero no puedo arriesgarme)

N: Seiya se levanta y

Seiya: Perdón

Kalua: ¿Qué?

Seiya: Eres hermosa y todo pero

Kalua: Pero que

Seiya: No es por ser grosero pero no tengo tiempo para tener citas estoy muy ocupado estudiando, puede que en otro momento lo considere

N: Seiya se retira del lugar y Kalua entro en shock, Moka, Akua y Kokoa estaban sin habla de lo que vieron a los pocos segundos Kalua recupera la conciencia y

Kalua: El me...me...el me...re...recha...zo, EL ME RECHAZO

N: Kalua entro una fase de ira nunca antes vista, todos los presente incluyendo sus hermanas estaban aterradas ante la ira de Kalua que para empeorar está golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso, sus hermanas muy temerosas se les acercaron

Akua: Calma hermana

Kokoa: Si estas destruyendo todo

Moka: En serio cálmate está dando miedo a todo el mundo

Kalua: El me rechazo ese maldito me rechazo nadie me rechaza nadie

Kokoa: Que esperas hablas del chico que nos ignoro es normal que nos rechazo

Moka: Si recuerda que solo nos está evitando nada más debemos ser fuerte para que al final caiga ten lo por seguro

Kalua: Aaa ok, pero si me vuelve a rechazar lo matare

Akua: No exageres aparte te rechazo educadamente eso no lo haría cualquiera

Kokoa: Pero saben una cosa

Kalua: Cual cosa

Kokoa: Viéndolo bien el hecho que esté estudiando todo el tiempo puede decir que él es el típico nerd que siempre estudia pero no es muy bueno en los deportes

Moka: A qué quieres llegar Kokoa

Kokoa: Mañana tendremos clases de educación física veremos cómo es el desempeño de ese chico y si es peor que el de un humano nos reiremos y lo humillaremos

Kalua: No estoy a favor de burlarse de las desgracias ajenas pero como el me rechazo estoy de tu lado

Akua: Perdón por contradecirte Kokoa pero tu teoría falla porque recordemos que ayer lo vimos haciendo ejercicio por lo que puede que sea lo contrario

Kokoa: Tonterías puede que lo haga para evitar quedar en ridículo porque en realidad es un enclenque

Akua: Ok tomare eso como verdad y mañana por cualquier mínimo fallo que haga nos burlaremos de el (tono de total sarcasmo)

N: Las 4 concordaron en humillar a Seiya por haberlas ignorando y en peor de los casos haber rechazado a Kalua cosa que se puede declararse un crimen capital, el pobre Seiya no sabe en el lio que se metió

Al día siguiente en las clases de educación física donde Seiya está en su ropa deportiva en fila con los demás estudiantes varones, y en el otro extremo la fila de las chicas

P.D.E (no me acuerdo de su nombre solo lo abreviare P.D.E: Profesor de educación física): Muy bien habrá una sección de calentamiento de estiramientos y flexiones durante 30 minutos no quiero quejas me escucharon

N: Todos los estudiantes hicieron lo que pidió el profesor, Seiya le resulto demasiado fácil durante los 30 minutos hiso de todo y ni mostraba signos de cansancio, pero algunos alumnos parecen mostrar lo contrario hasta algunos comenzaban a quejarse

Seiya: (Sé que esto puede parecer fastidioso para un humano pero para los monstruos, veo que la mayoría o son flojos o están fuera de condición)

N: Del lado de las chicas entre Moka y sus hermanas no mostraban signos de cansancio lo mismo con las demás chicas, pero más que nada Moka y las otras 3 se sorprendieron ante el desempeño de Seiya

Akua: Han paso 30 minutos y lo noto normal

Kalua: Parece que ni sudo

Moka: Kokoa idiota te equivocaste

Kokoa: Bueno me equivoque en esa parte pero la clase aún no ha terminado

P.D.E: Muy bien tomen 10 minutos de descanso cuando pasen quiero que hagan 25 vueltas por toda la academia y si no lo hacen en el plazo de una hora tendrán baja nota entendido

Chico: Que está loco eso es demasiado

Seiya: (Si supieran lo que es recorrer las 12 casas, los 7 mares y el inframundo creo que dirían lo contrario)

N: Pasan los 10 minutos y todo el grupo de chicos y chicas hacen el recorrido por toda la academia, para sorpresas de muchos la velocidad de Seiya resulto ser superior de todo el grupo logrando hacer las 25 vueltas en menos de 20 minutos antes de lo pronosticado, Moka y las demás estaban que no podían creerlo aparte que Seiya ni parecía estar cansando por tal hazaña

P.D.E: Increíble Seiya has hecho las 25 vueltas por toda la academia en tiempo record o lo mejor pareces que no estas cansando eso son de admirar

Seiya: Eso no es nada sabe lo que es recorrer más 1000 kilómetros a pies en tan solo un día sin descansar

P.D.E: En serio eso explica porque no pareces cansado

¡Oigan vieron lo que hiso su compañero en menos tiempo el si es un ejemplo a seguir espero que ustedes logren lo mismo que hiso el!

Moka: No puedo creerlo

Kalua: Que rápido fue casi no lo vi venir

Akua: No sabía que fuera así de rápido diría que demasiado

Kokoa: Aha no puedo creer aha, que ese chico aha pudiera ir así de rápido

Akua: Y no solo eso no parece estar cansado como si fuera un calentamiento

Moka: Aun no ha terminado veremos de que es capaz ese Seiya

P.D.E: Ahora tómense unos 10 minutos de descanso dentro de poco finalizaremos con una seccion de atletismo espero un buen desempeño en especial tu Seiya

Seiya: Le prometo que no le fallare

N: Vuelven a pasar los 10 minutos y comienza la sección de atletismo, las chicas empezaron primero dando un buen desempeño en especial Moka, Akua, Kalua y Kokoa aunque esta última se mostró muy cansada, cuando toco el turno de los chicos la mayoría dio un desempeño no muy bueno hasta se puede tomar de mediocre pero cuando llego el turno de Seiya tomo cambio, Seiya dio increíbles saltos acrobáticos de gran altura traspasando las líneas de meta ni hablar de la velocidad a que iba en los obstáculos que los pasaba sin haberse tropezado o caído y cuando lanzo la lanza todos se sorprendieron de lo lejos que se lanzó traspasando sin problema la línea de meta, cuando le toco traspasar el muro simplemente dio un salto que lo atravesó sin si quiera tocar el muro finalizado con otro salto acrobático, Moka y las demás están con los ojos hinchados antes las habilidades atléticas de Seiya al ver que en vez de esperar un mal desempeño en plan para ridiculizar presenciaron algo digno de un atleta de los juegos olímpicos

P.D.E: Impresionante Seiya has superado todas las pruebas con relativa facilidad, hasta siendo honesto deberías inscribirte en unas olimpiadas tal talento debe ser aprovechado

Seiya: Gracias profesor pero prefiero no participar en algo como eso sé que aquí hay quienes son mejores que yo en esto

P.D.E: De eso ni hablar para ser tu primer día en esta clase has demostrado unas cualidades que solo lo desarrollan los que tienen un tiempo en mi clase, tu por otro lado tienes esas capacidades desde el primer día eso es algo digno de mención

Seiya: Gracias por el halago pero primero debo procurar salir bien en todas las materias y tener la mejor nota

P.D.E: Lo oyeron no solo tuvo el mejor desempeño en esta clase sino que se preocupa por salir bien todas las materias deberían aprender de él es todo un ejemplo a seguir, con esto da por terminada la clase los espero para la semana que viene espero que estén a la par con su compañero Seiya

Seiya: (Espero que con esto llame mucho la atención)

N: Después de la clase Moka y las demás se reúnen en la cafetería

Moka: Es increíble lo que es capaz ese Seiya

Kokoa: Me equivoque por completo no puedo creer que tenga esas cualidades atléticas

Kalua: No solo eso en ningún momento parecía estar cansado como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Akua: Con esas capacidades que demostró lo más probable que él sea un clase S

Moka: Eso parece pero cual, un hombre lobo un zorro demonio o un vampiro como nosotras u otro tipo de monstruo

Kokoa: Y no que está en contra de las reglas revelar la identidad de los estudiantes incluyéndonos

Moka: A la mierda las reglas, mejor por qué no descubrir quién es ese chico en realidad y así ponerlo en su lugar

Akua: Si fuera así sería algo difícil, lo único que sabemos de él es solo que tiene un nombre a secas y que es huérfano, también de que ha convivido con los humanos aparentemente toda su vida, y otra cosa que note es que siempre se le ve solo por lo que presumo que no tiene amigos pero tampoco parece tener tendencias antisociales, solo se le ha visto estudiando nada más por lo que no se sabe casi nada de, el cómo gustos o aficiones

Kalua: Increíble Akua como que llegaste a esa conclusión

Akua: Porqué a diferencia de ustedes yo analizo las cosas con objetividad y claridad no me gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Moka: Si es así por qué no vas tú y hablas con el allí esta

Akua: Ok lo hare solo entablare una conversación normal

N: Akua ve que Seiya acabo de recibir su comida y se va de la cafetería, ella lo sigue hasta llegar en una mesa donde esta solo el sin nadie cerca del, al poco rato Seiya termina de comer y Akua hace su movimiento

Akua: Hola

Seiya: Hola

Akua: Sabes te vi en la clase de educación física y estuviste increíble

Seiya: Gracias es muy amable de tu parte pero te digo algo pensé que solo hacia lo básico

Akua: Como así

Seiya: Digo estoy en una academia prestigiosa que asiste lo mejor de lo mejor por lo que hise en esa clase era lo normal no

Akua: Normal pero si lo que hiciste estuvo más allá de las expectativas de verdad pareciste un profesional

Seiya: Gracias con su permiso me despido

Akua: Espera

Seiya: Que pasa hice algo malo

Akua: Es que ayer mi hermana hablo contigo

Seiya: Te refieres a Kalua verdad

Akua: Si quisiera saber por qué la rechazaste ayer si ella te pidió amablemente para que salieras con ella

Seiya: No es por ser grosero pero era que estoy muy ocupado estudiando

Akua: Entiendo pero esa no es razón de lo que hiciste ella se puso muy triste debido que eres el primer chico quién la rechazo

Seiya: Perdón por eso no era mi intención, pero diré algo no me gusta llamar la atención

Akua: Como es eso que no te gusta llamar la atención

Seiya: Verás pensaba estudiar aquí y pasar desapercibido y así evitar problemas, no me gusta meterme en problemas y que otros se metan en problemas por mi culpa por lo que decidí optar por no hacer amigos y evitar hablar con alguien y en especial con los populares para así evitar los problemas y de meter en problemas a otros

Akua: Tiene sentido pero me parece triste que te tengas que aislarte solo para evitar herir a los demás

Seiya: Sé que es triste pero no tengo más alternativa me despido

N: Seiya se va a su dormitorio dejando a Akua pensativa

Akua: Solo quiere pasar desapercibido como si nunca hubiese existido

N: Akua se reúne con sus hermanas en los dormitorios

Moka: Y bien como te fue lograste hablar con el verdad

Kokoa: Y dinos como te fue

Akua: Descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones

Kalua: Y cuáles son

Akua: Que el solo quiere pasar desapercibido eso es todo

Moka: ¿Desapercibido? eso es verdad

Akua: Si me dijo que no le gusta meterse en problemas y meter a otros en problemas que para eso es que se aísla de todo el mundo y más que nada de personas que llamen mucho la atención como nosotras

Kokoa: Todo lo que paso lo hace para pasar desapercibido que idiotez

Akua: Tal vez lo hace por qué no le gusta lastimar a los demás

Kalua: Que odia lastimar alguien pobre entiendo eso

Kokoa: Tal si se debe a que es un huérfano digo debió de ser difícil para el no creen

Akua: Eso parece creo que lo más sensato sea que lo dejemos en paz, actuar creyendo que el esta interesado en nosotras no nos ayuda para nada

Moka: Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de monstruo es lo más probable que sea un clase S de eso estoy segura

Kokoa: Bueno no por nada debe de hacer ejercicio no

Kalua: Y ni hablar que parece tomarse muy enserio los estudios

Akua: Mejor nos olvidemos de él y nos centremos en estudiar no nos conviene tener baja nota en especial tu Kalua

Kalua: Solo porque repetí un año no significa que sea una tonta

Kokoa: Tal vez pero tu promedio no es muy destacable pasando de mediocre

Kalua: ¡Kokoa! no seas mala ni que fuera para tanto

Moka: Saben buscare por internet información a cerca de ese seiya, creo haberlo visto en otro lado pero no me acuerdo en donde

Akua: Solo tiene un hombre aparte es huérfano lo más probable que buscar información de el por internet será como buscar una aguja en un pajar

N: Moka usa su laptop y busca por Buuble (que nombre tan original) todo lo que pueda obtener de Seiya, pero como dijo Akua buscar algo que lo relacione es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, al poco rato Moka comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar nada sobre Seiya

Moka: Maldita sea acaso es tan difícil encontrar información sobre el

Akua: Déjame ver, si dice el a ver vivido con los humanos porque no usar buscador del mundo humano como Google para ver si es más fácil

Moka: Buena idea hay que intentarlo

N: Moka intenta buscar por Google todo lo relacionado en Seiya, pero otra vez no logran tal cometido y Moka se vuelve a desesperar

Moka: Carajo es imposible encontrar algo de él, tan misterioso es

Akua: Que esperas es un huérfano y no tiene apellido acaso crees que iba ser fácil, pero porque no intentas buscar en la sección de imágenes tal vez haya una foto de el

Moka: Lo intentare

N: Moka esta vez busca en la sección de imágenes a esto se le suma Kokoa y Kalua

Kokoa: Vaya si que hay muchos chicos llamados Seiya

Kalua: La mayria si que son apuestos

N: Despues de unos minutos de busqueda encuentran una foto de Seiya, pero habia algo curioso en la descripcion de la foto

Moka: Seiya de ¿Pegaso?

N: En el dormitorio de Seiya el precienta algo extraño

Seiya: (Que raro porque presiento que algo malo va a pasar, puede que mañana deba tener cuidado extremo de que nadie me descubra)

Fin del capìtulo

Especial: El salon de clases con el profesor Seiya

Estudiantes: Tsukune Aono alias el inocente, Shinji Ikari alias el genio y Yukiteru Amano alias el pendejo

Tema: Como tener novia

Seiya: Muy bien estudiantes cual es el tema d que hablaremos

Tsukune: Profesor he oido que esta bien tener novia

Shinji: Bueno eso que ser un Forever Alone supongo

Yukiteru: Profesor sabe creo que le gusto a una chica

Seiya: A si y como se llama dime

Yukiteru: Yuno Gasai es de mi clase es muy bonita, tienes algun consejo que me pueda ser de utilidad profesor

Seiya: Tengo que te servira, si ella muestra un gran afecto hacia ti acercate a ella y decirle lo hermosa que es y si es posible invitarla a salir (Opinion del Autor: Ni madres cabron yo ni putas me acerco a esa loca al reves me alejaria lo mas posible de ella por mi propia seguridad)

Yukiteru: Gracias profesor hare lo que me sugirio (Opinion del Autor: Hay verga este pendejo ya cabo su tumba por mi ya esta muerto)

Shinji: Hay unca chica que me agrada llamada Mari Makinami que vino del estranjero y es muy popular, no quiero hacer el ridiculo en querer invitarla a salir que hago para sienta algo por mi sin tener que hablar con ella directamente

Seiya: Sabes cuando tenia tu edad y estudiaba en la Academia Youkai un monton de chicas siempre se acercaban a mi aunque yo nunca les hablaba solo me acercaba a ellas de vez en cuando hasta una de ellas me invito a salir asi nada mas

Shinji: Y eso como se llama profesor

Seiya: Lo llamo de tener novia sin quererlo o tambien psicologia inversa puede que te sea util mi talentoso Shinji (Opinion del Autor: Siempre use ese truco antes que se volviera de moda)

Shinji: Lo intentare profesor haber si funciona (Opinion del Autor: Esa es la actitud carajo)

Tsukune: Yo conosco a una linda chica llamada Katsura Kotonoha

Seiya: Cuentanos de ella

Tsukune: Ella es muy hermosa y esta en mi clase pero desde que su novio Makoto Itou murio brutalmente asesinado ella no a vuelto a sonreir y esta muy triste y pienso ser su amigo o novio para que vuelva a ser feliz (Opinion de Makoto: Si fuera tu lo pensari veces en eso)

Seiya: Tengo una idea porque no mezclar lo de Yuki y de Shinji o sea que seas amable con ella pero primero apliques la psicologia inversa para que ella se interese en ti y cuando eso pase procura ser lo mas amable con ella y decirle lo hermosa que es que les parece

Tsukune: Gracias profesor es la mejor idea que he escuchado

Seiya: Eso es todo por hoy los veo para la semana que viene espero que las chicas que les gusten los tomen en cuenta pero procuren ser lo mas amables con ellas entendido

Shinji, Tsukune y Yukiteru: Gracias profesor Seiya seguiremos sus consejos, lo vere la semana que viene (Opinion del Autor: Que dios, San Goku y Chuck Norris se apiaden de ellos lo mas pronto posible antes que presencien el infierno)

Fin de la clase

**Notas del Autor: Que tal amigos espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mas el especial del profesor Seiya, en este capitulo vimos como Moka, Akua, Kalua y Kokoa se acercaban a Seiya de forma indirecta y directa y de como el pobre Seiya las ignoraba pero tienes sus motivos eso si pero las 4 mas Moka no se pusieron de brazos cruzados por no soportar de ser ignoradas en especial haber rechazado a Kalua en pleno intento de tener cita eso es motivo de cadena perpetua pero al paracer ellas veran algo de el que las dejaran sorprendidas, esperemos que Seiya pueda mantener su secreto lo mas pronto posible porque algo dice que algo lo tomara desprevenido, y con respecto a Shinji, Tsukune y Yukiteru esperemos que tengan suerte con sus novias, o precensiar su futuro funeral con la invitacion especial de Katsura Kotonoha, Mari Makinami y Yuno Gasai**

**Nueva encuesta cual creen que sea mejor de poner alguno de los caballeros origninales como estudiantes de la Academia Youkai en vista de que nuestro querido Saizo sufrio la madrisa de su vida y como no asistira a clases durante un tiempo las opciones son:**

**1 Shiryu caballero de Dragon**

**2 Hyoga caballero de Cisne **

**3 Shun caballero de Andromeda**

**4 poner a los 3 juntos como nuevos estudiantes**

**5 No ponerlos y en cambio poner a una nueva chica que entable una amistad con Seiya pero que tenga un lado super Yandere**

**No puse a Ikki porque creo firmemente que el solo debe salir cuando la historia se torne epica y jodedora por lo que menterlo en momentos de comedia no cuadra para mi, y una cosa mas si me vuelven a joder con el tema de la edad de los caballeros les repito que esto es Saint Seiya donde la logica con respecto a la edad de los personajes vale madres o si no preguntale a Dohko de libra, aparte en el primer capitulo no se especifica en que edad se necesita para asistir a la Academia Youkai o si no preguntale a Yukary Sendo por dar un ejemplo, espero reviews y sugerencias hasta la proxima **

**P.D: Si van a tener novia como yo procuren que sea una Yandere o en el peor de los casos una fujoshi tengan mucho cuidado**


	3. Operación Amiga

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**chivotenkai: Gracias que te haya gustado el capítulo y sabes me diste una gran idea para el siguiente capítulo y lo de la paranoia bueno así empieza algunos harems no crees**

**Diego: Gracias por haber votado por el número 5 agradezco que te haya gustado el fic**

**Sekishiki: Me alegro que te hay gustado mi fic eres uno de mis escritores favoritos y a la vez una de mis mayores inspiraciones para hacer fic, con respecto a la idea de la espectro ya me has dado una idea para la personaje, P.D: Espero el siguiente capítulo de Naruto de Sagitario el ultimo estuvo para cagarse encima de lo épico que fue**

**Dager: Gracias porque te haya parecido divertido el capítulo y gracias por el voto, pero con respecto a Shina debo decir que es lo contrario ya que la relación que tiene con Seiya es totalmente Tsundere debido a que ella siempre se muestra agresiva solo en el primer encuentro con Aioria y en la saga de Asgard es donde da un lado amable**

**Delta: Gracias que te haya gustado la historia. Con respecto a las demás chicas no pienso incluir a Kurumu y a Yukary pero puede que considere poner a Mizore o en dado caso como cameo **

**Jyggilag: Así es amigo quien putas se queja de la edad de los personajes de Saint Seiya y como dije esto es el para quienes tienen los pies de la tierra: Bienvenido al mundo del anime donde la edad de los personajes vale madres en cuestión de apariencia y profesión, donde pendejos de 10 a 15 años tienen el destino del mundo en sus manos y donde los mayores que no importan que tan larga es su experiencia al final son carne de cañón no es así caballeros de plata y de oro y con respecto a la idea de Shun ya tengo algo en mente **

**Total de votos: Shiryu 1, Hyoga 2, Shun 3, los 3 a la vez 1, la novia súperyandere 4**

**Ganador indiscutible la yandere (Arriba las yanderes)**

**Empecemos**

Capítulo 3: Operación Amiga

N: En el dormitorio de Moka y sus hermanas ven una foto de Seiya que las deja intrigadas y lo más curioso es la descripción

Moka: Seiya de ¿Pegaso?

Kalua: Ese es Seiya porque esta vestido así

Kokoa: A decir verdad se ve bastante bien

Akua: A ver qué dice

Moka: Seiya caballero de la constelación de Pegaso, guerrero que entreno en Grecia durante 6 años lugar donde nacieron los caballeros

Kokoa: Caballeros que es eso

Moka: Veamos que más dice aquí (comienza a leer la descripción del Torneo Galáctico)

El Torneo Galáctico es un torneo donde lucha los guerreros más poderosos del universo conocidos como caballeros guerreros con habilidades más allá de las capacidades de un humano luchan con sus armaduras que representan una constelación donde 10 de estos poderosos caballeros lucharan para ver quien se ganara la armadura de oro

Kalau: Los guerreros más poderosos del universo de verdad existe algo así

Moka: También hay otro dato que dice: Debido a un incidente el torneo se canceló dejando al ganador inconcluso aparte que no se sabe que le paso a los participantes después de lo ocurrido se creen que viven al servicio de la heredera de la Fundación Graude Saori Kido

Kokoa: SaoriKido creo que haber escuchado ese nombre antes, que más dice

Moka: Al parecer no hay más información, pero hay al parecer grabaciones en vivo de las peleas que ocurrieron son alrededor de 5

Akua: Ponlas para ver

N: A continuación Moka y sus hermanas ven las luchas del torneo desde la pelea de Jabu contra Ban hasta la pelea de Shun contra Jabu, ellas se sorprendieron de lo que vieron en especial las 2 peleas que tuvo Seiya en especial la que tuvo contra Shiryu

Kokoa: Vaya no sabía que Seiya era un peleador

Akua: Lo curioso también son esos tipos al igual que Seiya que usan unos poderes especiales, tal vez deben provenir de las armaduras que usan

Kalua: Saben Seiya y los otros se ven bien con esa armadura pero los que mejor se ven son el de Unicornio, Cisne y Andrómeda ni hablar de lo apuestos que se ven

Moka: Con que este es el secreto de Seiya hm interesante ahora entiendo porque se me hiso conocido en alguna parte

Kokoa: Posiblemente el este retirado vieron como quedo él y su armadura

Akua: No solo eso en la última pelea ese el que es caballero de Andrómeda parece que las cadenas que uso tuvieran vida propia, ni hablar de ese tipo que interrumpió el encuentro que dice ser el caballero de Fénix y de cómo un golpe derroto al caballero de Lobo

Moka: Totalmente interesante, veamos si en internet hay más información con esto de los caballeros y esas armaduras

N: Moka investiga más a fondo y descubre algo que le llamo mucho la atención

Moka: Aquí hay algo referente a eso de los caballeros

Kokoa: A ver qué dice

Moka: Dice así:

No se sabe si es un mito o es verdad pero existe una leyenda que dice que desde tiempos antiguos existió un grupo de guerreros llamados los caballeros de Atenea liderados por la diosa de la mitología Griega Atenea diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría, se dice que estos guerreros tienen un poder inimaginable según se dice que de un revés de sus puños son capaces de desgarrar el aire y que de un punta pie pueden abrir la tierra

Kalua: Vaya son capaces de tales cosas

Akua: Son guerreros de una fuerza descomunal liderados por una diosa interesante

Kokoa: Que más dice

Moka: También se dice que los caballeros son guerreros que luchan por mantener la paz y que siempre luchan por la justicia y que estarán presentes cuando aparezca una entidad maligna que atenta contra el mundo en plan de dominarlo ellos siempre lucharan para un mañana dando sus vidas al servicio del bien común y jamás en beneficio propio

Kalua: Son guerreros que luchan para mantener la paz

Kokoa: Son como superhéroes

Akua: Entonces un caballero es prácticamente alguien que lucha para resguardar la paz y el mundo en si

Moka: Se dice que la cantidad exacta de caballeros son alrededor de 88 caballeros basados más que nada en las constelaciones en donde los caballeros más poderosos son los que están basados en las 12 constelaciones del zodiaco, y según datos oficiales los caballeros están divididos en 3 categorías, los de bronce que son los más débiles los de plata que son de un poder superior a los de bronce y finalmente los de oro cuyo poder es superior al del todo el gremio y que inclusive se dice que su poder puede rivalizar fácilmente al de un dios

Kokoa: Están divido en 3 categorías siendo los más poderosos los de oro

Kalua: Son en total 88 hm bastantes diría

Akua: Todos son en referencia a las 88 constelaciones pero son 12 que son las más poderosas, ya se, se refieren a las constelaciones principales como Aries, tauro, géminis, cáncer, leo, virgo, libra, escorpión, sagitario, capricornio, acuario y piscis y si mal lo recuerdo la armadura de oro que era de premio en ese Torneo Galáctico debe ser la de Sagitario dando a entender que las armaduras de oro representan las 12 principales constelaciones del zodiaco

Moka: También esta esto que dice de que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la fuente de poder de los caballeros se sabe que las armaduras ofrecen protección y según el tipo un ligero aumento de poder, se sabe también que según informes los caballeros primero tienen que hacer un intenso entrenamiento para despertar un tipo de energía llamado cosmos energía

Kokoa: Así se llama el poder que usan esos caballeros

Moka: Según se sabe la cosmos energía es una energía que supuestamente todos los seres vivos tienen pero solo los caballeros tienen la capacidad de dominarlo, pero según se entiende la cosmos energía no sale por entrenamiento convencional se necesita de un entrenamiento especial debido a que esta energía se despierta a lo que ellos llaman despertar cósmico o del universo interno tal vez en referencia a la teoría del Big Bang que especula que el universo nació de una explosión que creo todo, con esta supuesta explosión o despertar los caballeros son capaces de usar todo tipo de habilidades sobrehumanas tales como ir a grandes velocidades o levantar objetos muy pesados que para el hombre más musculoso le serían imposibles, aun no se sabe qué factores determinan de cómo el caballero obtiene su armadura pero se dice que dependiendo del signo que el caballero adopta como signo guardián más el tipo de entrenamiento que tuvo determinara la armadura que este poseerá a excepción de las 12 armaduras doradas debido a que uno debe haber nacido en los días en donde la estrella haga acto de presencia

Kalua: Con que los caballeros son puestos en un entrenamiento especial

Akua: Creo que eso explica de las habilidades físicas que vimos de Seiya en la clase de educación física

Kokoa: Eso parece

Moka: Parece que no hay mucha más información solo que dice que el lugar donde se sitúa los caballeros como hogar o base de operaciones es una zona a la que ellos llaman el santuario que se sitúa cerca de las ruinas de la ciudad de Atenas capital de Grecia, allí en esa zona no dejan entrar a cualquiera y solo unos pocos pueden entrar tal vez solamente a los caballeros y aspirantes a caballero, se sabe que solo unos pocos pueden entrar también hay casos de personas que fueron asesinadas brutalmente por entrar sin permiso al santuario lo mismo sucede con personas que intentaron salir de allí por lo que se puede suponer que no hay buen trato con la gente, hay un rumor que dice que hace 13 años un caballero salió del santuario llevándose a una bebe que dice ser la nueva encarnación de Atenea, el caballero por tal acto fue tomado como un traidor, se sabe que ese caballero murió pero no se sabe nada de esa bebe, se cree que volvió al santuario en donde estaba, también se dice que le caballero antes de morir fue visto por el difunto hombre Mitsumasa Kido y le encargo la bebe y su armadura también este rumor toma forma debido a que no hay vestigios de que Saori Kido tenga parentesco genético con él y según se puede entender que ella es adoptiva, también está el afamado Torneo Galáctico donde compitieron alrededor de 10 caballeros aparentemente de bronce y de que la armadura de oro debe de ser del difunto caballero que escapo del santuario con la bebe y que la misma Saori Kido sea en realidad la diosa Atenea de esta era, también de que hace prácticamente poco ella está haciendo unas actividades especiales en Grecia posiblemente está en el Santuario tomando su rol como diosa protectora del mundo, con respecto a los caballeros que estuvieron en ese torneo según fuentes clasificadas son huérfanos que el mismo señor Kido recogió para llevarlos a distintas partes del mundo para que pudieran ser caballeros

Aquí ya termina el artículo a decir verdad esto es interesante pero al menos sabemos que es Seiya

Kokoa: Con esto queda claro de que es un huérfano

Kalua: El artículo estuvo bastante interesante y de que esa Saori Kido sea la diosa que protege el mundo lo es más

Akua: Pero también hay otra cuestión, puede que Seiya en realidad sea un humano porque viendo bien el articulo más las peleas que tuvo Seiya en ese torneo lo confirma, pero porque está aquí estudiando en esta academia, si resulta un humano no veo que haya de ser hostiles con él, pero creo saber porque se aísla de todo el mundo y quiere pasar desapercibido y evitar llamar la atención

Moka: Porque él es un humano eso lo explica todo

Kokoa: Oigan se acuerdan de ese Saizo que está en el hospital, según se los rumores fue derrotado por otro estudiantes solo que este no se transformó para derrotarlo posiblemente el que lo derroto fue Seiya

Kalua: Eso tiene sentido pero ese Saizo era desagradable por lo que no vuelva es como un alivio

Moka: Creo que hay otro misterio entre manos, si ese Seiya es un humano o no o se pueda confiar en el

N: Al día siguiente. En el salón de clases la profesora Nekonome da una noticia especial  
Nekonome: Buenos días estudiantes voy a darles una buena noticia

Chico: Nos dará las respuestas de los exámenes verdad

Nekonome: No, la noticia es que en vista de que Saizo no estará con nosotros y será transferido a otra institución, para cubrir el vacío tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros

Chico: Espera va a ser una chica

Nekonome: Así es mis queridos estudiantes será una chica y hay que ser lo más amables con ella entendido

Chico: Si profesora Nekonome, será una y de paso extranjera que más se puede pedir  
Seiya: (Sera una chica que sorpresa)

N: Después de la clase Seiya va a la sala de computación que a la vez está si se le puede llamar amigo Gin, mientras tanto Moka y sus hermanas se reúnen en otro lugar

Moka: Bien hay un misterio por resolver

Kokoa: Qué ese Seiya sea ese guerrero que se hace llamar caballero de Pegaso

Kalua: La pregunta es si es algún tipo de monstruo clase S o es posiblemente un humano cosa imposible en mi opinión

Akua: La cuestión es como acercarse a el

Moka: Muy fácil simplemente esperemos que este sólo y lo acorralaremos y lo interrogaremos

Akua: Espera eso es ser muy drástica eso lo pondría muy nervioso que tal si sale corriendo o algo parecido

Moka: En caso tal lo perseguiremos y si no contesta nuestras preguntas diremos a toda la academia de que es un humano y si es así lo ejecutaran y puede que sea genial verlo quemado vivo

Akua: En serio qué eres una insensible como se te ocurre tales barbaridades, no vez qué es un huérfano y vistes las peleas que tuvo en ese coliseo romano casi muere

Kokoa: Y que propones Akua

Akua: Es simple pero puede que nos tome un tiempo

Kalua: Y que es dilo

Akua: La idea es ganar su confianza, primero hay que acércanos a el pero sin intenciones de romance o de citas

Kokoa: Como así

Akua: Muy simple solo nos acercaremos a él para pedir ayuda en algunas cosas como algo relacionado a las clases o algunas tareas nada de preguntarle sobre su vida personal o de su pasado de acuerdo

Moka: Parece fácil mejor hay que intentarlo

Akua: Parece fácil pero primero hay que hacer ver que cuando estemos con él sea por pura casualidad y si nos ignora y se va a otro lado dejemos que lo haga y si llega ser abierto con nosotras solo hay que pedirle su amistad nada mas

Kalua: O sea convertirnos en sus amigas de confianza

Akua: Algo así pero recuerden esto puede tomar tiempo incluso meses por lo que tampoco hay que apresurarse o forzar las cosas mejor que todo fluye despacio y de forma natural

Kalua: Estoy contigo hermana

Kokoa: Yo igual creo que funcionara

Moka: Ok acepto tu plan pero si esto se tarda más de la cuenta tomare mis medidas

N: En la sala de computación Seiya y Gin ven por internet una serie anime llamado El Diario del Futuro lo 2 están algo aterrados al verlo

Gin: Carajo nunca en mi vida me había aterrado

Seiya: Ni qué lo digas esa Yuno si qué da miedo

Gin: Pobre Yuky odiaría estar en su lugar

Seiya: Ni yo ni loco quiero tener una novia psicópata como Yuno

N: En el santuario Shina estornuda de repente

Shina: Qué extraño porqué siento que alguien muy lejos se refirió a mí de forma negativa

N: De vuelta en la academia

Seiya: Sabes Gin te diré una cosa

Gin: Que es Seiya alguna sorpresa

Seiya: Algo parecido, te acuerdas de Saizo Komiya

Gin: El orco qué enviaste al hospital y que no asistirá a la academia durante un tiempo

Seiya: Al parecer será transferido a otra escuela y en cambio tendré una nueva compañera de clases

Gin: Ok, espera es una chica verdad

Seiya: Si eso es lo único que se sabe

Gin: Que suerte tienes Seiya tendrás una nueva compañera no sabes cuánto te envidio

Seiya: No creas que planee tener algo con ella como una relación o algo así

Gin: Bueno tienes de compañeras a las 4 princesas

Seiya: Quienes son ellas

Gin: Por dios Seiya me refiero a Moka Akashiya a Kokoa Shuzen, Kalua Shuzen y Akua Shuzen

Seiya: Ah ellas sabes hace 2 días Kalua me pidió que tuviera una cita con ella

Gin: ¡QUE! en serio Seiya y qué hiciste dime

Seiya: Amablemente rechace su oferta

Gin: ¡QUE! se te salió un tornillo sabes lo que acabas de hacer

Seiya: Evitar llamar la atención y evitar ser el blanco de mira de celos o envía

Gin: Acabas de rechazar a una hermosa chica de las que más de uno quisiera tener de novia

Seiya: Puedo entender eso pero como dije quiero pasar desapercibido y si me junto con los que son populares como ellas puede que mi plan se arruine

Gin: Y a todo esto porqué quieres pasar desapercibido

Seiya: Eso es algo personal pero te lo diré tiene que ver que no quiero meterme en problemas y si llamo la atención entonces me convertiría en un imán para los problemas a parte no quiero defraudar a mis maestros que les prometí que jamás me involucraría en algún problema que me genere una mala reputación, por lo que es mejor evitar hacerse el conocido que tener mala fama

Gin: Ok señor quiero ser invisible te diré que con esa actitud jamás tendrás novia

Seiya: Ve el lado bueno mejor eso que tener una novia como Yuno Gasai

Gin: Tampoco exageres como si existiera una chica así

Chica: Yuky donde estas amor mío

N: Gin y Seiya se escondieron debajo de la mesa de la computadora, totalmente cagados del miedo, cuando vieron de quien era la voz fue de una chica de pelo rosa de dos coletas piel blanca y ojos rosados casi de tono rojizo y al parecer le está agarrando del brazo a un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos azules y parece que tiene en la mano un papel que tiene escrito en letras mayúsculas la palabra AUXILIO

Chica: Vámonos Yuky hay un evento especial de parejas quiero participar junto a ti

Yuky: Bueno estoy ocupado en algo y parece que estaré solo mejor vas tu sola que te parece

Chica: Ni hablar en donde estés allí estaré te seguiré aunque sea el fin del mundo

Yuky: Mejor dicho puedo cancelar lo que voy a hacer que te parece amor

Chica: Perfecto ahora iremos juntos como la pareja que somos

Yuky: (Por favor que alguien me ayude)

N: La chica de pelo rosa arrastra a su novio de nombre Yuky a no sé dónde de actividad en pareja y el pobre chico levantaba los brazos para que la gente viera su letrero de AUXILIO, Gin y Seiya estaban pálidos de lo que presenciaron fue como si en un momento la serie que acababan de ver cobrara vida y vieran a los personajes en carne propia

Seiya: Eso sí que dio miedo

Gin: Carajo que si te imaginas tener a esa loca como novia, creo que tu plan de pasar desapercibido puede que sea buena elección después de todo

N: Después de esa curiosa y algo bizarra escena en el cuarto oscuro el supuesto monje ve lo que hace Seiya en su bola de cristal

¿?: Veo que ya tiene un amigo y ha logrado sobrevivir durante los pocos días que lleva creo que mi plan va en marcha solo espero que la nueva estudiante saque una que otra sorpresa a nuestro joven caballero de Atenea, al menos tengo otro caballero que planeo hacer mi nuevo estudiante me pregunto si ya recibió el sobre de aceptación

N: En otra parte de Japón en un departamento en medio de los suburbios un joven de cabello verde acaba de recibir un sobre y comienza a leerlo

¿?: Fuiste aceptado como estudiante de la Academia Youkai tienes un mes para prepararte

Qué raro si nunca he asistido a una escuela, pero sea quien sea gracias por esto tal vez sea obra de mi hermano que quiere que tenga una buena educación, bien mejor empiezo a estudiar

N: De vuelta en la academia Seiya está dando un paseo por el patio mientras que las 4 vampiresas lo vigilan secretamente en los arbustos

Moka: Muy bien esta solo hora de comenzar con la operación acercamiento

Kalua: Pero que vamos a hacer

Moka: Muy fácil una de nosotras nos acercaremos a el

Akua: Pero tiene que ser lo más natural posible

Kokoa: Y que se tiene que hacer exactamente

Moka: Fácil solo una se acercara a él y le pediré que me ayude a estudiar para los exámenes de la semana que viene, tengo algunos problemas con matemáticas puede que él me ayude y a la vez logre ganarme su confianza y a la vez estar lista para los exámenes será como matar a 2 pájaros de un tiro

Kalua: Parece buena idea y si es posibles me pasas las respuestas para los exámenes

Akua: Hay dios contigo Kalua que se te va a ser

Kokoa: Veo que Seiya se está alejando más de lo posible

Moka: Mejor me apresuro antes de que lo pierda de vista

N: Mientras Seiya camina tranquilamente Moka poco a poco se le acerca y

Moka: Disculpa

Seiya: Hm me hablas a mi

Moka: Si a ti

Seiya: Que quieres algo en especial

Moka: Si, me podrías ayudar en algo que no entiendo de matemáticas es para estar lista para los exámenes

Seiya: No sé si pueda porque no intentas estudiar con tus hermanas

Moka: Ellas están ocupadas en otras actividades, vi que estuviste estudiando por lo que pensé si me pudieras ayudar, por favor

Seiya: No es por ser grosero pero no sé si te pueda ayudar

N: Moka comienza a usar 2 armas muy poderosas del todo el universo que se pueden comparar o hasta superar a un dios y son Ojos de Cachorrito y la Mirada Moe que fusionados son el arma definitiva que es imposible que nadie se resista a eso, Seiya no pudo ante abrumador poder y cedió a ayudar a Moka

Seiya: Esta bien te ayudare a estudiar

Moka: (Bingo lo tengo en donde quería)

Seiya: Por cierto en donde quieres que estudiar

Moka: Si no es mucha molestia pudiera ser en mi dormitorio no crees

Seiya: ¡Que! En tu dormitorio

Moka: Eh si algún problema

Seiya: Bueno yo, pues no es por ofender pero primera vez qué una chica me pide tal cosa (se sonroja un poco)

Moka: Lo siento si te sorprendí (se ve lindo cuando se sonroja)

Seiya: Pero si lo deseas te acompañare si quieres para ver en qué te ayudo

Moka: Gracias es muy amable de tu parte (Todo está saliendo como lo planee)

N: Kokoa, Kalua y Akua escucharon la conversación mientras estaban escondidas

Kokoa: Todo está marchando bien

Kalua: Si puede que esto será más fácil de lo parece

Akua: Espero que siga como ella planeo

Kokoa: Oigan mientras Moka lo tenga distraído por qué no aprovechamos para ir a su dormitorio

Kalua: Es buena idea así sabremos más de, el

Akua: Esperen eso sería violar su privacidad y puede que haya cerrado su dormitorio con llave o no pero aun así eso está mal

Kokoa: Pero que hay si de verdad resulta ser un humano y es nuestra oportunidad

Akua: Aun así está mal se supone que este plan es con el fin de ganar su confianza como si fuera un amigo

Kalua: Tienes razón Akua aunque haya la probabilidad de que Seiya sea un humano tampoco hay que pasarse

Kokoa: Ok pasó

Akua: Mejor vigilemos lo que hará Moka y así puede que tengamos más formas de como uno de nosotras podamos acércanos a él

N: De allí las 3 siguen a Moka y a Seiya de forma sigilosa hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de las chicas

En el interior de los dormitorios Seiya está algo nervioso al estar allí acompañado de Moka

Moka: Te noto algo nervioso

Seiya: Perdón es que es la primera vez que entro a este lugar no se supone que los chicos tienen prohibido la entrada en otras palabras no debería estar aquí

Moka: Descuida los chicos si pueden entrar solo si tienen permiso, como estoy juntó contigo significa que tienes mi permiso

Seiya: No sabía eso gracias por la información supongo que esto se aplica también a los dormitorios de chicos no

Moka: En realidad las chicas pueden ir a los dormitorios de los chicos cuando quieran sin necesidad de permiso

Seiya: Eso se me hace un poco injusto no se supone que las reglas se aplican para ambos

Moka: Algunas si otras no, diría que casi en esta academia las mujeres mandan

Seiya: Tomare eso como un cumplido

N: Llegan al dormitorio y empiezan a estudiar durante ese tiempo Moka no paraba de mirar fijamente a Seiya

Seiya: Que pasa tengo algo en la cara

Moka: No nada, una pregunta qué edad tienes

Seiya: Yo pues tenga 13 años porqué

Moka: En serio qué 13 entonces debes de ser uno de esos chicos genios qué siempre sacan buenas notas

Seiya: Y eso a qué se debe

Moka: No lo sabes normalmente uno va a esta academia alrededor de los 15 años por ejemplo yo tengo esa edad mi hermana Kokoa tiene 13 años al igual que tú y entro porqué se saltó grados por las buenas notas que sacaba

Seiya: Honestamente no sabía eso

Moka: Y de casualidad como fue qué entraste a esta academia y más por el hecho que eres huérfano dime que has hecho para que pudieras entrar

Seiya: Ok te lo diré pero no me llames loco cuando diga lo siguiente

Moka: Tienes mi palabra (Ahora sabré todo)

Seiya: Todo empezó cuando estaba en mi departamento hace un mes alguien toco el timbre, no sé quién fue solo sé qué quién fue me dejó un sobre para decir que fui aceptado para estudiar aquí y que tenía un mes para prepararme, siendo honesto es la primera vez que estoy en algo parecido a una escuela hasta hora no sé por qué me aceptaron que estudiara aquí tal vez alguien de aquí me conoce y pensó que fue buena idea qué yo estudiara aquí para tener una mejor educación tal vez tenía muy buenas esperanzas en mi

Moka: Hm entiendo pero como es eso que vives en un departamento

Seiya: Pues veras conozco el dueño de ese edificio y fue muy amable al recibirme y darme un departamento para que pudiera vivir

Moka: Interesante

N: A fuera del dormitorio Akua, Kalua y Kokoa están escuchando todo y a la vez están tomando nota de todo

Kokoa: Escucharon eso

Kalua: De que tiene 13 años si ya lo tengo anotado

Akua: También tengo anotado de que vive en un departamento y que parece que no sabe del porqué ha sido aceptado en esta academia

N: De vuelta con Seiya y Moka

Moka: Y dime si nunca has estado en una escuela has tenido a un tutor que te educo no

Seiya: En realidad si se llama Marín ella me enseño un montón de cosas como nunca rendirme y siempre seguir adelante ella ha sido como una hermana mayor que siempre me cuido y me defendía pero a la vez me enseñó a como valerme por mi mismo

Moka: Vaya quisiera conocerla parece ser una chica bastante fuerte y confiable, pero una dijiste que estuviste en el extranjero es verdad eso

Seiya: Digo la verdad, estuve en Grecia durante 6 años al principio fue bastante difícil debido al clima caluroso que hacía y que allí no reciben con buenos ojos a los que son de afuera

Moka: Veo que fue duro vivir en Grecia o no

Seiya: Mentiría si dijera que no fue así de verdad que ha sido duro la gente en mayoría era fría y distante me veían como algo malo como si mi sola existencia fuera algo malo, pero también conocí a un tipo muy amigable llamado Aioria él fue como un hermano mayor al igual que Marín me protegía de algunas cosas y siempre me apoyaba aparte que él siempre me aceptaba como soy

Moka: Ese Aioria debe ser buena persona es humano acaso

Seiya: Si lo es, pero hace 2 meses murió sacrificando su vida (da una mirada triste)

Moka: Perdón por hacerte recordar algo triste

Seiya: No hay problema al menos sé que el murió por buenas causas y sé que él está en algún lugar mejor

Moka: Debió ser alguien muy preciado para que digas eso de el

Seiya: Algo así tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero al menos se resolvían en corto tiempo

Moka: Y como esta esa Marín

Seiya: Desde que decidí tomar mi propio camino no sé nada de ella lo último que se es que decidió quedarse en Grecia de allí no se mas nada

Moka: Entiendo mejor no hago más preguntas

Seiya: Que hay de ti creo que debes de tener una familia que te quiere no es así

Moka: Bueno diría que si en parte digo al menos tengo un padre aunque es algo estricto y duro y una madre que en realidad es una madrastra porque mi verdadera madre murió en un accidente y mi otra hermana está internada

Seiya: ¿Otra hermana? Creí que Kokoa, Kalua y Akua son tus hermanas o es que hay otra aparte de ellas

Moka: En realidad Kalua y Akua son hermanastras Kokoa es mi hermana en cuestión biológica pero aparte de ella está mi hermana melliza su nombre es Mako Akashiya después de que mi madre biológica muriera en un accidente ella quedo traumatizada y fue tanto que tuvo que ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico hace 7 años

Seiya: Tengo curiosidad por que tu apellido es Akashiya mientras que el de tus hermanas es Shuzen por qué es eso

Moka: Por mi padre mi apellido es de mi madre mientras que el de mis hermanas es de mi padre

Seiya: Ahora lo entiendo, sabes decidera tener una familia así con un padre y una madre que me quieran y me apoyan a todo lo que pueda pero tampoco me puedo quejar porque al menos tengo amigos creo que es lo mismo que tener una familia

Moka: Tienes amigos no sabía eso pero es con los humanos verdad

Seiya: Si todos mis amigos sin excepción son humanos pero creo que aquí hice tal vez si se le puede llamar un amigo se llama Ginei Morioka pero prefieren que lo llamen Gin

Moka: Creo que lo conozco pero no sé donde

Seiya: Lo único que sé es que es el presidente del club de periódico es buen tipo

Moka: Una cosa alguna vez has revelado a uno de tus amigos humano tu verdadera forma o no

Seiya: Eh, no nunca he hecho eso mejor dicho desde hace mucho nunca he usado mi verdadera soy hasta diría que ni se cuál es mi verdadera forma raro no (expresa mucho nerviosismo hasta da una sonrisa forzada)

Moka: Si bastante raro (se delato el mismo)

Seiya: Por cierto no extrañas a tu hermana melliza digo tienes años desde que no la vez

Moka: Algo así pero la última vez que la vi actuaba bastante extraña hasta me dio miedo

Seiya: Tal vez como dijiste debió ser por el trauma

N: Kokoa, Kalua y Akua escucharon todo atentamente más las 2 últimas vieron fijamente a Kokoa de forma interrogativa

Akua: Una cosa Kokoa es verdad eso de tenemos una hermana melliza de nombre Mako

Kokoa: En realidad sí, creo haberlo dicho hace tiempo ella como era melliza a Moka era casi idéntica pero era más parecido a nuestra madre biológica

Kalua: Es verdad que está internada en un hospital psiquiátrico

Kokoa: Si pero antes de eso ella actuaba de manera extraña

Akua: Como así

Kokoa: Antes de la muerte de mi madre biológica, Mako una vez probo lo que era la sangre humana y al parecer le gusto bastante y de alguna forma no quiso probar la sangre que siempre mi madre solía comprar, Mako decía que esa sangre no se compara a la sangre humana y comenzó a degustar el jugo de tomate diciendo lo mismo de que no se compara a la sangre humana, una vez tuvimos una mascota que era un perro y una vez Mako se lo llevo a fueras del hogar y vi como ella mordió al perro para beber su sangre yo estaba aterrada de lo que vi de cómo ella bebía la sangre hasta matar al pobre perro y luego ella dijo algunas cosas de que la sangre casi se asemeja al de un humano, no dije nada de eso a nadie ni a Moka ni a mi padre y a mi madre porque presentía que algo malo pasaría, luego yo junto con Moka y nuestro padres fuimos de vacaciones en el mundo humano de repente hubo noticias de asesinatos y desapariciones de humanos en el pueblo que estábamos, papa nos prohibió salir de casa pero una noche revise la habitación de Mako y vi que no estaba, fui a ver por la ventana y vi que ella se aproximaba pero vi también que se lamia los dedos y vi que en sus manos tenia sangre al igual que con el perro que teníamos estaba aterrada y me Salí de su habitación para evitar que me viera, días después fue de paseo con mi madre de allí ocurrió el accidenté que termino con la vida de mi madre pero Mako sobrevivió y dijo como fue todo de que mientras caminaba por el bosque se encontraron con un cazador de vampiros y que fue el que ataco a mi madre dando con un cuchillo y que era un hombre lobo, dijo también que el cazador ataco de forma grave a mi madre pero ella logro defenderse dando un daño grave al cazador y al sufrir semejante daño el huyo pero mi madre perdió mucha sangre al grado que murió de allí Mako se veía muy fría y distante dando miradas que reflejan odio, mi papa reviso sus recuerdos y de allí decidió internarla a un hospital psiquiátrico sin dar detalles, cuando paso eso me sentí triste pero en el fondo me sentí aliviada pero Moka fue la que más sufrió

Akua: Ya veo

Kalua: Es algo triste, pero porque te sentiste aliviada no que era tu hermana

Kokoa: Lo sé pero cuando ella actuaba de esa forma sentía mucho miedo como si ella me quería matar con solo mirarme el hecho de no volver a verla era como si ese terror ya se haya ido

Akua: Una cosa dijiste que nuestro padre reviso los recuerdos de Mako como lo hiso

Kokoa: Tal vez no lo sepan pero mi padre tiene una técnica que le permite ver los recuerdos de otros a través de beber la sangre yo, Moka y tal vez Mako heredamos esa técnica solo que nunca y Moka lo hemos puesto en practica

Kalua: Ver los recuerdos de otros a través de la sangre que técnica tan interesante

N: De vuelta con Seiya y Moka

Moka: Gracias ya se lo que necesito

Seiya: Fue un placer haber estudiado junto contigo Moka

Moka: Sabes Seiya puedes pedirme un favor

Seiya: Cual favor

Moka: Pudieras ser mi amigo digo que aparte de mis hermanas jamás he tenido a alguien que pueda llamar amigo

Seiya: Me halaga la idea pero tengo un voto de evitar llamar la atención y eso involucra hacer amigos más que nada con los chicos populares

Moka: Si mal lo recuerdo ayer Akua hablo de ti diciendo de que quieres pasar desapercibido para evitar problemas es verdad eso´

Seiya: Es verdad veras cuando le dije a Marín de que me vendría aquí ella me pidió que le prometiera que me metiera en problemas y que para evitar eso mi mejor opción es ser alguien que pase desapercibido y si es necesario entablar amistades

Moka: Y qué hay de Gin

Seiya: Él es un amigo ocasional que solo veo de vez en cuando como él está ocupado en sus actividades en su club todo el tiempo me la paso solo atendiendo a mis estudios

Moka: A decir verdad se hace algo triste que solo en lugar como este sin tener a alguien que puedas compartir

Seiya: Tienes a tus hermanas yo por mi parte tengo a mis amigos humanos y a Gin bueno ocasionalmente claro

Moka: Sabes me agradas no eres como esos molestos chicos que me andan halagando y pidiendo a que sea su novia eres alguien que se ve que no tiene malas intenciones y también le agradas a mis hermanas tal vez al igual que con Gin podamos ser amigos solo que ocasionalmente que crees

Seiya: Puede ser si quieres solo ser su amigo para ayudarlas en algo que te parece

Moka: Bastante bien

Seiya: De casualidad que hora es

Moka: Son 6:30

Seiya: Creo que es hora de irme ha sido un placer estar contigo

N: Cuando las 3 escucharon eso se alejaron de la puerta lo más lejos posible y cuando Seiya salió ellas por su parte comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio para dar la sensación de que acababan de entrar y entran a su dormitorio sin que Seiya sospeche algo

Moka: Ya se fue di un gran avance

Kalua: Sabes mientras estabas con el nosotras estuvimos anotando información de todo lo que el decía

Moka: Y que anotaron

Kokoa: Tenemos de que tiene 13 años y de que estuvo en Grecia durante 6 años y de que sus amigos son humanos y de conocer a una tal Marín que para el resulta como una hermana mayor y otro tipo llamado Aioria que según lo que dijo debe estar muerto, ah y que también vive en un departamento

Akua: Según estos datos son casi exactos de la que dice su descripción del Torneo Galáctico como no quiso dar datos de su verdadera forma eso atestigua de que él es un humano, se nota que oculto a propósito de que es o fue un caballero de Atenea, también de que tiene a un amigo pero de forma ocasional llamado Ginei Morioka que es líder del club de periodismo de la academia, aparentemente no sabe del porque está inscrito en la Academia Youkai como estudiante, se puede notar de que no es mala persona por lo que hay probabilidad de confiar en él o no

Kalua: Con estos datos podemos dar claro de que es un humano, una cosa creen que debemos publicar estos y decir a todos de que es un humano o no

Moka: Claro que no aparte vi en el que no es mala persona y que cuando le pregunte del como llego a aquí vi honestidad en sus ojos también note que cuando pregunte si ha revelado su verdadera forma sin querer se delato el mismo de que es un humano

Kokoa: Y que se va a hacer

Moka: Seguir con el plan, hay que ganarnos su confianza completamente y que la mejor forma de comprobar de que de verdad sea un humano es que el mismo lo confiese

Akua: Tiene sentido que mejor forma de comprobar las cosas si uno mismo se confesé, creo que es necesario decirle sobre nuestra verdadera identidad para darle confianza

Kokoa: Para que hacer eso

Akua: Acaso no es obvio para darle seguridad si estuvieras en su lugar no estarías inseguro de ser el único humano en un lugar lleno de monstruos que puedan asesinarte si quieren

Kalua: Tienes razón pero a decir verdad desde el primer día desde que lo conocimos se le ve muy seguro de sí mismo hasta parece estar consiente en donde esta

Kokoa: Tal vez se deba a que conoce a una diosa digo no se supone que los dioses son superiores a todos los monstruos existentes incluyendo a los clase S

Akua: Conociendo su condición y de lo que es capaz tampoco podemos decir que es un humano ordinario y si derroto a Saizo dejándolo hospitalizado podemos decir que está a nivel de un clas posiblemente un Clase S

Kalua: Una cosa Moka es verdad que tenemos otra hermana que es melliza a ti de nombre Mako

Moka: Si pero no quisiera tocar ese tema otra vez, solo espero que donde este ella este bien y si es posible nos volvemos a estar juntas

Kokoa: No estoy segura por algo debe estar en ese hospital psiquiátrico creo que debería quedarse allí puede que ella estar feliz de estar allí digo puede que este aun traumada por la muerte de nuestra madre biológica

N: En el dormitorio de Seiya el comienza a reflexionar de cómo están sus amigos en el exterior hasta pensó como serian si ellos estuvieran como estudiantes de la academia junto con él, sin pensarlo se partió de la risa de como seria

Seiya: JAJAJAJAJA En serio tal vez sería algo como que Shun y Hyoga sean el imán para las chicas y que Shoryu y Saori se volverían los genios de la clase e Ikki tal vez el bravucón de turno de solo pensarlo da JAJAJAJAJA risa Jaja

N: Mientras Seiya se partía de la risa en el mundo humano en un departamento un joven mientras estudiaba sintió de que alguien se burlaba de el en algún lugar

¿?: Que raro porque sentí que alguien se burlaba de mí, mejor ignoro esas distracciones y me concentro en estudiar para esa Academia Youkai

¿?: Aquí están los libros de educación avanzada que me pediste espero que sean de utilidad

¿?: Gracias me serán de gran ayuda dentro de un mes asistiré a esa academia por lo que no hay tiempo que perder

Fin del capítulo

Especial: El salón de clases con el profesor Seiya

Tema: Continuación de la clase anterior

Seiya: Muy buenas chicos díganme tuvieron suerte con lo de tener novia

Shinji: Su consejo de la psicología inversa fue de mucha utilidad profesor ahora Mari siempre quiere estar conmigo hasta me pidió mi número de teléfono y dirección de mi casa a decir verdad se comporta muy amable conmigo

Seiya: Me alegra escuchar eso, que tal tu Tsukune tuviste suerte

Tsukune: Cuando estuve con Katsura ella simplemente se me acercaba a mi varias veces y cuando le dije de ser su novio ella grito de alegría y me pidió qué tuviéramos una cita y me pidió muy seriamente de no fijarme en otras chicas o si no me asesinaría y cuando nos tomábamos fotos ellas las guardo muy seriamente como si fueran de suma importancia y me pidió que le prometiera que nunca la dejaría sola debo decir que actuó muy rara(Opinión del Autor: Mi sentido arácnido me dice que la va pasar bastante mal y hay probabilidad de que este su novia lo viole de forma horrible)

Seiya: Ok parece que vas bien que hay de ti Yukiteru

Yukiteru: Cuando tome tu consejo Yuno no paraba de seguirme a donde fuera y cuando le dije sobre darle mi número y dirección ella dijo que sabía eso e inclusive tenia anotado todas las clases a las que iba cuando salí de la escuela ella no paraba de seguirme hasta me sujeto del brazo como si nada y cuando una linda chica se me acerco, Yuno le grito amenazándola de matarla, y cuando llegue a mi casa ella me pidió para quedarse conmigo a vivir le dije que debería hablar con sus padres ante tal cosa y ella se fue, pero minutos después ella no paraba de darme mensajes de textos diciéndome de que me ama y varias sobre tener una cita y al día siguiente ella me espero en la entrada de mi casa, no sé ustedes pero tengo algo de miedo de ella (Opinión del Autor: Este pendejo ya se le cargo la chingada apuesto que para el día siguiente amanecerá violado apuesto todo mi dinero a que sea así)

Seiya: Parece que Yuno te quiere mucho (Diría que demasiado parece como si estuviera obsesionada) Opinión del Autor: ¡NO ME DIGAS!

Bien creo que fue todo por hoy ha sido un placer estar con ustedes y les deseo lo mejor para sus novias

Shinji, Tsukune y Yukiteru: ¡Gracias profesor!

Seiya: Los vere la semana que viene

N: Los 3 estudiantes se van del salon y en medio de los pasillos Yuno esperaba con ansias a Yukiteru y este aterrado sale con ella, con Tsukune ocurre lo siguiente Katsura se le lanza agarrandolo fuertemente y lo arrastra a no se donde, con Shinji mientras camina se encuentra con Mari

Mari: Shinji amor mio te extrañe estaba muy ocupada atendiendo mis clases

Shinji: No hay de que acabo de salir de mi clase especial, si quieres puedes estar conmigo

Mari: Me alegrar oir eso (da una expresion de total alegria)

N: Mientras los 2 caminan tranquilamente hasta que aparece una chica de nombre Asuka y

Asuka: Hola Shinji como estas

Mari: Alejate de el maldita o te mato (Opinion del Autor: No se si reir o llorar ante su novia)

Fin de la clase

**Notas del Autor: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo puede que ha muchos les paresca algo drastico lo que Moka y sus hermanas hayan descubrieto la verdadera identidad de Seiya a tiempo record pero personalmente perfiero eso que hacer todo un suspenso o melodrama con respecto a que ellas sepan eso porque primero no tengo ni puta idea de como hacerlo sin que paresca forzado o rebuscado y segundo no soy muy apego al drama de series adolecentes soy mas al drama que tiene Saint Seiya mas el mostrado en las 12 casas donde derrame lagrimas al ver como los caballeros daban su ultimo aliento para derrotar a su adversario, carajo que hasta llore por la muerte de Casios porque primero el murio por algo o quien no recuerda del sacrificio que hiso Shiryu para derrotar a Shura ese momento era para tener un fuerte nudo en la garganta de lo epico y a la vez triste de lo que fue dando un fuerte mensaje de dar la vida a servicio del progimo y no como en muchas series o peliculas donde los personajes mueren por pendejadas y hacen todo un drama que ni un emo derramaria una lagrima ante intentos infantiloides de drama intenso, ese tipo de drama se puede ir a la mierda, si pondre drama sera cuando de verdad sea necesario o mejor no incluirlo para evitar quejas, ese mi humilde opinion y si no estan de acuerdo se pueden ir se a chingar a sus madres**

**Con respecto a la otra hermana de nombre Mako que esta internada en un hospital para enfermos mentales fue que mientras escribia revise algunos memes en Cuanto Cabron y vi este: **** otros/extreme-frienzoned**** de alli me surgio de porque no poner a la Moka interna como la posible novia Yandere digo puede que en esa cara inocente en realidad se oculte la mente mas enferma y retorcida jamas que se haya visto, y con respecto de como va ha ser estoy algo indeciso ante 3 posibles opciones que pudiera obtar entre ellas son:**

**1-Nivel Katsura Kotonoha de School Days (Nivel estandar)**

**2-Nivel Yuno Gasai del El Diario del Futuro o dicho tambien Mirai Nikki (Nivel EXTREMO)**

**3-Nivel Super Yandere al grado daria miedo a los dioses como Hades o a Apolo o el mismo Zeus **

**Espero que les hayan gustado, espero reviews con sugerencias y votos acepto tambien mensajes privados para sugerencias o colaboraciones para los siguientes capitulos, hasta puedo aceptar de poner como invitados especiales a algunos personajes OC de otros fics que el autor de ellos quieran que ponga si quiere claro**

**Como notaran puse a uno de los caballeros de bronce como nuevo estudiante para la Academia Youkai, y si notaron bien sabran a quien puse, el que de una review con la respuesta se ganara una Play Station 4 con todos los juegos que salieron hasta ahora, mas la Xbox ONE con todos sus juegos y finalmente una Wii U con todos los juegos que salieron **

**Sin mas me despido hasta la proxima lectores y mentes inocentes y ni tan inocentes **


	4. Mako parte 1

**Respuestas de comentarios:**

**Diego: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, bueno de actualizar rápido es que ahora tengo muchas ideas si es que llego a tardarme más de un mes significa que estoy corto de ideas, lo de nivel estándar está bien lo peor sería que hubiera otra Yuno Gasai o no**

**Chivotenkai: Felicidades te ganaste tu premio, pero oye tranquilo que sea nivel Chuck Norris eso es pasarse, solo debiste decir nivel 3 hasta allí, pero si hubiera una Yandere así ya todo el mundo estaría jodido, pero honestamente le tengo más miedo a la melliza que a Yuno y sabrás él porque**

**Sekishiki: Si pobre Seiya ha sufrido bastante es verdad, con tu voto seré piadoso con él por lo que mejor darle una yandere nivel estándar, bueno peor si fuera Shiryu porque este sí que pasaría penurias y peor si fuera una Yuno Gasai por el estilo**

**Jyggilag: Excelente idea amigo, me pregunto si Hades sabe cómo lidiar con una Yandere lo mismo a Apolo porque de ser así ya todos estaríamos jodidos porque si un dios no puede con una yandere entonces nadie lo hará y cuidadito si se trata de una diosa **

**jlink: Gracias por votar y por disfrutar del fic que tengas felices fiestas **

**xix-all: Te ganaste tu XBOX primero llamare a un contacto mío te suena el nombre Pablo Escobar, puedo entender que no seas muy fanático de las yanderes cada quien con sus gustos, gracias por haber votado pero con respecto al nivel 3 creerme que no querrás verlo en acción **

**Votos: **

**Opción 1: 3**

**Opción 2: 1**

**Opción 3: 2**

**Ganador: Opción 1 tuviste suerte Seiya **

**N: De repente en la habitación del Autor aparece un chico con gorro beige llamado Yukiteru**

**Autor: Tu quien chingados eres **

**Yukaiteru: No tengo tiempo corro por mi vida **

**Autor: Alla hay otra puerta puedes usarla si quieres **

**Yukiteru: Gracias salvaste mi vida (Entra a la puerta que le indico el Autor del fic)**

**Autor: Pero que pendejo tan raro**

**N: De repente aparece una chica de cabello rosa llamada Yuno**

**Yuno: Hola vistes a Yuky por aquí **

**Autor: Creo que refieres al chico que estuvo aquí hace rato se fue por esa puerta **

**Yuno: Gracias **

**Autor: Espera si quieres te presto esto **

**Yuno: Para que son estas cadenas **

**Autor: Son las cadenas de Andrómeda tienen un alcance ilimitado pueden detectar la presencia del objetivo que deseas buscar y son irrompibles espero que te gusten **

**Yuno: Muchas gracias con estas cadenas sabré en donde estará Yuky (va a donde esta Yukiteru)**

**Autor: Que buena niña**

**N: De repente Yukiteru pega un gran grito y con miedo habla**

**Yukiteru: Yuno perdón tenía que hacer unas cosas y **

**Yuno: Ya no te escaparas de mi Yuky**

**Yukiteru: Y que son esas cadenas que traes**

**Yuno: Con estas cadenas estaremos juntos por siempre Yuky**

**N: A continuación ocurre la violación más horrible jamás vista hasta ahora y nuestro amable Autor está grabando todo para subirlo a internet y gracias a ese video gano millones **

**Autor: Mientras cuento los billetes a comenzar el capitulo **

Capítulo 4: Mako Parte 1

N: 6 Días pasaron después de la visita de Seiya al dormitorio de Moka y sus hermanas de allí el plan de Moka marcho bien para ellas después de ese día al siguiente fue el turno de Kokoa para acercarse a Seiya hubo algunas dificultades pero todo salió bien después siguió Kalua y por ultimo Akua, todo el tiempo que ellas compartieron con Seiya salió bastante bien conversando de diferentes cosas, eso sí ellas eran las que tomaban la iniciativa no Seiya debido a su plan de pasar desapercibido por la academia que si bien él lo pasaba bien con ellas pero cuando le hacían preguntas sobre su pasado el simplemente mesclaba cosas que recordaba con cosas que recién inventaba para evitar revelar de que es un humano y de que también es un caballero al servicio de la diosa Atenea, Moka y sus hermanas estaban consiente de eso pero decidieron seguirle la corriente en plan de ganarse su confianza para ver si él logra confesar a ellas si de verdad es un humano o no, el plan de acercamiento dio buenos frutos al hecho de que Seiya cada vez se tornó más abierto a hablar sobre el mismo aunque solo a ellas ni a nadie más de la academia

La mañana empieza y en frente de la academia se ve la silueta de lo que parece ser una chica de cabello rosado pero curiosamente no se le ve del todo el rostro

¿?: La Academia Youkai parece muy interesante

N: En el salón de clases la profesora Nekonome dice lo siguiente

Nekonome: Buenos días estudiantes

Todos: Buenos días profesora Nekonome

Nekonome: Hoy quiero informales de que ya llego la nueva estudiante espero que sean amables con ella. Por favor pasa

N: Aparece de la puerta una chica de cabello rosa y de ojos color esmeralda y de piel ligeramente blanca y lleva el uniforme de la academia y su rostro refleja una ternura e inocencia, a grandes rasgos es casi idéntica a Moka cosa que al ver todos se sorprendieron pero más fueron Moka, Kokoa, Kalua, Akua y Seiya, la chica escribe su nombre en el pizarrón y se presenta

¿?: Buenas a todos me llamo Mako Akashiya es un placer estar con ustedes espero llevarme bien

N: Al presentarse Moka se levantó con una expresión de total alegría lo mismo con Kokoa y la misma Mako se alegró de verlas

Moka: Tiempo sin verte Mako (comienza a derramar algunas lágrimas)

Kokoa: Hermana por fin nos volvemos a ver (le pasa lo mismo que a Moka)

N: Las 3 se juntan dando un abrazo de 3 toda la clase se conmovió ante tal acto de felicidad hasta algunos estudiantes comenzaron a llorar ante tal conmovedora escena

Nekonome: Es hermoso ver como la familia se reúnen, por favor tomen asiento (se limpia los ojos con un pañuelo)

N: Después de la clase todos los alumnos a excepción de Moka y sus hermanas y Seiya comenzaron a hacerles preguntas relacionadas si de verdad es la hermana de Moka y Kokoa, y en donde estaba durante todo el tiempo casi todo el mundo se sorprendió de que Mako estuvo internada en un hospital psiquiátrico por un trauma que tuvo al ver morir a su madre y también tuvo muchos halagos de parte de los chicos debido a su deslumbrante belleza que sin querer eclipsaba por completo a sus hermana a menor grado

En los pasillos de la academia

Kalua: Una cosa Mako que tal ese hospital que estuviste

Mako: Al principio fue muy difícil todo se sentía frio y oscuro pero al pasar los días no era tan malo hasta hice amigos

Akua: Y una cosa estuviste en una escuela mientras estuviste internada

Mako: No pero me tuve que educar por mi propia cuenta sin querer le agarre gusto a estudiar, en el hospital había una mini biblioteca con una gran colección de libros de todo tipo y no paraba de leerlos todos los días

Akua: Entiendo, sabes dentro de mañana comenzaran los exámenes espero que estés lista

Mako: Daré lo mejor de mi

Kalua: Oye Moka que hay del plan

Moka: Podemos dejarlo para después por ahora es mejor recuperar el tiempo perdido con nuestra hermana

Mako: Cual plan

Moka: Nada importante

N: Las 5 siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería, todas pidieron de comer zumo de tomate Mako en cambio pidió filete, pollo frito y carne de cerdo sus hermanas se sorprendieron ante o que pidió para ella

Moka: Guau no sabía que comes carne

Mako: Que es deliciosa la carne más si esta recién freída

Kalua: Se supone que nosotras las (Kokoa la tapa la boca salvajemente)

Kokoa: Shh tarada por casi rompes la regla numero 1

Kalua: Lo siento se me paso (se rasca la cabeza con los ojos cerrados)

N: Cuando se sentaron en una mesa Mako comenzó a comer su comida y todas se sorprendieron a la velocidad que lo hacía, se devoraba violentamente la comida a una gran velocidad se podía comparar a Goku o a Luffy en ese sentido más que lo que comió era teóricamente comida par personas como mínimo y en un minuto no dejo ni sobras, todo el mundo estaba sin habla ante el apetito voraz de Mako

Kokoa: Tanta hambre tenías

Moka: No sabía que pudieras comer todo esa comida

Mako: Perdón es fue ayer la última vez que comí algo estaba con mucha hambre

Kalua: (Parece que no engorda con lo que acaba de comer)

Akua: (Parecía una animal salvaje)

N: En el otro extremo de la cafetería Seiya estaba anonadado por ver el apetito voraz de Mako

Seiya: (Vaya esa chica sí que come, me pregunto si aún hay filete al ver como comía se me antojo)

N: Seiya decidió pedir un filete y después se fue a fuera de la academia mientras que las chicas aún seguían conversando de cualquier cosa como familia gustos y otras cosas que a nadie le interesa en lo absoluto hasta que Mako propuso algo

Mako: Alguna vez han probado la sangre humana

N: Ante esa pregunta las demás respondieron no haciendo que Mako se sienta decepcionada de sus hermanas y hermanastras

Mako: En serio no saben de lo que se perdieron la sangre humana es la mejor que existe no hay nada que se le compare, bueno tal vez la carne pero es otra historia

Kalua: Una cosa como fue que probaste la sangre humana

Mako: En realidad fue hace mucho tiempo que casi no me acuerdo pero lo que sentí fue como si probara el néctar de la vida fue un sabor que parecía irreal fue lo mejor que probé

Akua: Y has probado otro tipo de sangre de casualidad

Mako: Si pobre de perro, gato, pez entre otros tipos de sangre tienen buen sabor pero ninguno como el de la sangre humana

N: Kokoa acaba de recordar esa vez de como Mako bebió de manera violenta la sangre del perro que tenía como mascota al recordarlo se pone muy nerviosa

Kokoa: Iré al baño

N: En el baño de las chicas Kokoa está muy pensativa con respecto a Mako mas recordando esos momentos de que ella comenzó a actuar de manera extraña

Kokoa: (Espero que eso se haya quedado en el pasado, que Mako haya vuelto a ser la de antes)

N: Kokoa sale del baño y vuelve a reincorporarse con sus hermanas, al poco rato van a los dormitorios al ver el dormitorio de Mako que está un poco cerca de la de Moka y los otras 3, al entrar al dormitorio ven que es de un tamaño ideal para una sola persona

Moka: So se ve del todo mal

Akua: Creo que te acostumbraras

Mako: En realidad se ve mejor que en la habitación en donde estuve internada durante mucho tiempo me gusta

N: Mako saca un equipaje y dentro contiene todo un equipo para doctores entre ellos bisturís, jeringas, relajantes musculares y somníferos, mascarillas blancas, telescopio y una serie de mini frascos de vidrio que tienen escrito la palabra sangre y finalmente algunos libros de medicina y tipos de drogas sus hermanas se impresionaron de lo que ven

Moka: Y eso que es

Kokoa: Parece equipo de un doctor

Mako: En efecto es equipamiento de doctor como verán le he tenido interés a estudiar medicina y este equipo lo uso para mis estudios

Kalua: Me parece interesante

Akua: Y como lo conseguiste aparte que parecen auténticos

Mako: Son auténticos y debo decir que no fue fácil conseguirlo tuve que hacer muchas cosas

Kokoa: Como que

Mako: En realidad no quiero hablar de eso

Kalua: Una cosa mañana empezara los exámenes si quieres te decimos de cuales materias son

Mako: Gracias me será de mucha ayuda

N: Las 5 comienzan a estudiar lo que necesitan para el examen de mañana, mientras tanto Seiya en plena tarde se pone su ropa deportiva y va a hacer una carrera por el bosque, mientras corre muy a lo lejos de la academia decide hacer lo siguiente

Seiya: (Tengo tiempo que no lo hago espero no haber perdido el toque, como estoy muy lejos de la academia podre usarlo sin problemas)

N: Después de mucho tiempo Seiya usa su cosmos y mueve para formar un Pegaso y a continuación

Seiya: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Con sus Meteoros de Pegaso destruye alrededor de 15 o 18 árboles aproximado y dejando una que otra marca

Seiya: (Parece que no eh perdido el toque, tal vez debería osar esta zona para entrenar un poco y ver si logro dominar al 100% el 7mo sentido, Mu siempre ha dicho que los caballeros dorados desde muy temprana edad ya dominan el 7mo, pero yo solo lo he usado brevemente en momentos de vida o muerte, no debo depender de la suerte posiblemente puede que haya posibles enemigos que podrían matarme de un solo golpe lo mejor será dominar el 7mo sentido a la perfección para no tener que más problemas o medirme con seres muy poderosos)Traducción: Dejar a un lado el masoquismo y los deux ex machina de ahora en adelante

N: Con lo que se propuso Seiya decide entrenar para poder dominar el 7mo sentido en caso de que llegue un enemigo muy poderoso a atente en contra de la justicia, comienza a recordar sus anteriores batallas más específicamente en los momentos en donde despertó el 7mo sentido pero tomando detalles básicos

Seiya: (La calve del 7mo es subir la cosmos energía de forma infinita puede que sea fácil)

N: Seiya comienza a concentrar su cosmos energía de la forma de como siempre la hiso y la aumenta a grande niveles, comienza a ejecutar sus Meteoros de Pegaso para ver si su cosmos energía disminuye y ver si lo ejecuta a la velocidad de la luz, para su sorpresa nota que su cosmos energía disminuye un poco y que solo van a la velocidad del sonido después de hacer eso se pone a reflexionar

Seiya: (Solo he hecho que mis meteoros se mueven a la velocidad del sonido y sentí que mi cosmos energía disminuyo un poco, parece que estoy lejos de dominar el 7mo sentido, debo hacer que mis meteoros se muevan a la velocidad de la luz con relativa normalidad y que cosmos energía no se disminuya aunque sea un poco creo que necesitare entrenar un poco mas)

N: Seiya decide ir mas lejos del bosque como a la orilla que estuvo una vez cuando iba por primera vez a la academia de allí decide tomarse el entrenamiento con mas seriedad, vuelve a repetir el proceso de aumentar su cosmos energía y ejecutar sus Meteoros de Pegaso repetidas veces, después de una hora ve que el entrenamiento da frutos, al volver a ejecutar otra vez su técnica esta vez va a la velocidad de la luz y que su cosmos energía no se disminuye a cada vez que usa su técnica en otras palabras estaba dando buenos progresos

Seiya: (Creo que fue todo por hoy mejor vuelvo a la academia antes que se haga mas tarde mañana empezaran los exámenes y mejor que repase todo lo que se)

N: Seiya decide que ya es suficiente por hoy y corre a gran velocidad hacia la academia

Mientras tanto con nuestras 5 vampiresas estudiando Mako se decepciona un poco al notar que los exámenes a su juicio le resultan demasiado fáciles lo mismo con Kokoa en cambio las otras 3 en tienen algunas dificultades en especial Kalua

Mako: Esto está demasiado fácil pensé que en esta academia ofrecía la mejor educación

Kalua: Pues siento que estos exámenes resultaran muy complicados

Akua: Bueno no parecen que sea fáciles pero ni que sean muy complicados

Moka: Solo parece que solo hay que analizar las preguntas y tener una noción de saber lo que hay que poner

Kokoa: Buen consejo Moka, Kalua anotaste eso

Kalua: No, me lo pueden repetir por favor

Mako: Esto es aburrido me voy

Kokoa: A dónde vas Mako

Mako: A dar un paseo se me hace aburrido estudiar algo que me se de memoria, veré si me encuentro con algo interesante

N: Mako como prometió dio un pequeño paseo por los dormitorios de las chicas y va hacia la azotea al ver el oscurecer

Mako: (Esta academia parece un lugar bastante aburrido pero al menos es mejor que estar un día más en ese hospital, a ver si para mañana habrá algo interesante que ver)

N: Mako se pone a ver los alrededores de la academia y ve que en la entrada ve a un chico en ropa deportiva piel un poco morena y cabello castaño oscuro corriendo hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, Mako miro con mucha atención

Mako: (Ese chico se ve muy apuesto puede que sea alguien interesante)

N: Después de un rato Mako decide volver a su dormitorio y ve que sus hermanas están aún estudiando

Moka: Como estuvo tu paseo

Mako: Diría que bien me sirvió para conocer bien los dormitorios

Kokoa: Viste algo interesante de casualidad

Mako: No mucho lo más interesante que vi fue que mientras estaba en la azotea vi entrar a la academia a un chico y a decir verdad muy apuesto

Kalua: Un chico apuesto y como es

Mako: Pues iba en ropa deportiva parecía que estaba haciendo ejercicio fuera de la academia cosa extraña porque es un poco peligroso

Akua: Haciendo ejercicio fuera de la academia es un poco extraño y dime aparte de la ropa deportiva como se ve

Mako: Tiene cabello castaño oscuro es de piel un poco morena sus ojos color café y la ropa deportiva que llevaba era de color blanco

Moka: Interesante descripción

Kalua: Que raro conocemos un chico con esa misma descripción

Mako: Si como se llama

Kalua: Se llama Seiya está en nuestra clase

Mako: Y como es

Akua: Pues no parece ser tímido pero evita hablar con otros casi no se relaciona con nadie

Mako: Que acaso es antisocial

Moka: No solo quiere ser alguien que pase desapercibido

Mako: Desapercibido porque

Akua: Porque según él quiere evitar llamar la atención y consigo evitar meterse en problemas

Mako: Me parece algo extraño pero no siento que eso justifique que actué de esa forma, normalmente los que hacen eso es que quieren esconder algo

Kokoa: En efecto el esconde algo y nosotras sabemos que es lo que esconde

Mako: Y que es lo que esconde

Moka: Una advertencia no grites ni se lo digas a nadie debe ser algo entre nosotras

N: Las 5 se acercan muy pegadas entre si

Akua: Presta mucha atención a lo que vamos a decir

Kalua: No sabemos si es verdad o no

Kokoa: Pero creemos que ese chico Seiya

Moka: Podría ser

Todas: Un humano

N: Mako se sorprende ante tal aclaración

Mako: Un humano eso es imposible creí que aquí está prohibida la entrada a humanos

Moka: Eso pensábamos pero al parecer el de alguna forma ingreso para estudiar aquí

Akua: Bueno ni el mismo sabe cómo ingreso al parecer recibió el certificado hace un mes sin saber él porque

Mako: Y porque saben eso y más que nada como están seguras de que es un humano

Moka: Creo que debemos mostrarte esto

N: Moka usa su laptop y le enseña a Mako todo lo que hay sobre Seiya y ven sus peleas durante el Torneo Galáctico, Mako se sorprende por las peleas que tuvo Seiya pero se impresiono más por la cantidad de sangre que derramo durante la pelea contra Shiryu

Mako: Cuanta sangre derramada me encantaría probarla para ver a que sabe (tono de total alegria y felicidad)

Kokoa: Acaso no notaste las madrizas que tuvo

Mako: Vamos somos vampiresas se supone que nos gusta la sangre pero han probado la sangre de ese supuesto humano

Moka: No pero si lo hiciéramos ya estaríamos diciendo lo que somos por lo que romperíamos las reglas

Mako: Pero no que está prohibido que un humano entre el hecho de revelar nuestra identidad hacia el da lo mismo

Moka: En realidad no creo que este bien digo se nota que no es mal chico para ser humano, hasta me ayudo a estudiar para matemáticas

Akua: Y también es muy amable y respetuoso no son de esos chicos que se le acercan a uno para su propia conveniencia como no se mete con nadie prefiere no molestar a otros pues (se sonroja un poco)

Mako: Pero una cosa como es saben de cómo ingreso a la academia

Kalua: Se lo pregunte a él y me lo dijo

Mako: Y no que se aísla de todo el mundo

Kokoa: Creo que tenemos que explicártelo

Akua: Nosotras hemos formado un plan llamado Operación amiga

Mako: Operación amiga

Moka: El plan consiste que cada una de nosotras nos acerquemos voluntariamente a Seiya en momentos claves ya sea para que nos ayude en algo o para estar con él durante un rato para así crear un lazo de amistad con él y mientras más fuerte sea puede que le dé la confianza necesaria para que confiese el mismo ante nosotras de que es un humano

Mako: Ya entiendo como si fuera un simulador de citas en donde tienes que entablar una relación con el personaje que se basa en afecto y confianza para así confesarse y tener el final feliz

Kokoa: Algo así si quieres puedes unirte al plan

Mako: No hay problema con gusto las ayudare (puede que las cosas se vuelvan más divertidas y quien sabe por fin podre saborear sangre humana después de tantos años)

N: Horas después todo mundo está dormido mientras tanto Seiya comienza a tener un sueño extraño

En el sueño de Seiya

En medio de una hermosa pradera parecida a los campos Elíseos Seiya camina un poco confundido como si no supiera en donde esta

Seiya: Que hermoso lugar acaso estoy en los campos Elíseos otra ves

N: Mientras camina a lo lejos ve a una mujer de espalda de repente se escucha un hermoso canto probablemente de la mujer que esta lo lejos se puede juzgar que el canto está en una lengua extraña pero de igual forma se escucha una hermosa melodía en medio de la pradera, Seiya se siente atraído por esa hermosa canción

Seiya: Pero que voz más hermosa acaso será un ángel que está cantando

N: Mientras camina guiado por la hermosa melodía Seiya logra encontrarse con la mujer que está cantando aunque la ve de espalda se ve que tiene un largo cabello de color rosa y lleva puesto un vestido blanco de ceda parecido al que usaba Saori en algunos momentos, Seiya comienza a hablarle a la misteriosa mujer

Seiya: Disculpa quien eres debo decir que tienes una voz muy hermosa y que tu canción podría conmover a los dioses

N: La mujer para de cantar y todo se torna muy silencioso

Seiya: Dije algo malo de casualidad

¿?:...

Seiya: Hola me estas escuchando perdón si dije algo grosero

¿?: Sangre

Seiya: Eh que acaba de decir

¿?: Quiero sangre

Seiya: Quieres sangre de casualidad te sientes bien

N: Seiya le toca el hombro a la mujer y de repente el ambiente se transforma drásticamente, el pasto se vuelve en siniestro color negro y el cielo se vuelve en un intenso rojo carmesí, Seiya se perturba ante tal cambio

Seiya: Que está pasando porque todo cambio repentinamente

¿?: Quiero sangre

Seiya: Que quiere decir con eso

¿?: Quiero TU sangre

Seiya: ¡Que!

N: La misteriosa mujer se para y de repente sus uñas crecen violentamente a una distancia de 88 centímetros su cabello cambia de rosa a negro y su piel se vuelve más pálida y voltea la mirada lentamente (como en Resident Evil cuando aparece el primer zombi) y al revelar su rostro se ve unos grandes dientes afilados que parecen de tiburón, ojos totalmente negro con la iris roja y da una mirada retorcida que refleja locura y malicia, Seiya se aterra ante tal horrible cara

Seiya: Que...que eres

¿?: Quiero tu sangre

N: La aterradora mujer clava sus garras en el pecho de Seiya dando un fuerte grito de dolor, ella da una risa psicótica y se lame los labios, a continuación ella abre lentamente la boca revelando sus enormes dientes afilados y sorpresivamente al abrí completamente la boca los dientes crecen aún más teniendo una punta más fina luego ocurre algo horrible la mujer da una fuerte mordida al hombro de Seiya y esta da un grito mucho más fuerte que incluso se podría escuchar desde una distancia de 100 metros aproximado, el dolor es indescriptible y lo peor es que a los pocos segundos la mujer clavaba más hondo sus enormes dientes intensificando el dolor y lo siguiente que hace es mediante sus dientes le arranque el hombro junto al brazo mutilando violentamente a Seiya y nuevamente pega un grito mucho más fuerte que el anterior

¿?: Tu sangre es deliciosa pero veo que eres demasiado ruidoso te silenciare para que no molestes

N: Acto seguido la mujer clava una de sus garras en el cuello de Seiya evitando que hable y con la otra mano la usa para decapitar, la cabeza sale volando y el cuerpo restante chorrea sangre a grandes cantidades, la mujer se vuelve a lamer los labios y hace lo siguiente con sus garras abre el estómago del cuerpo de Seiya y comienza a comerse sus entrañas de manera grotesca y que haría que cualquier maricon vomite de lo cruda que es, y

Seiya: La puta madre era sueño, se sintió muy real acaso Ikki quiso jugarme una broma pesada usando su Puño Fantasma en mi para hacerse el gracioso

N: En alguna parte del mundo Ikki estornudo fuertemente

Ikki: Acaso alguien dijo algo malo sobre mi

N: Horas después en la Academia Youkai la profesora Nekonome da las hojas de examen

Nekonome: Muy bien estudiantes hoy empieza el primer examen tienen 40 minutos para responder todas las preguntas, suerte

N: En medio del examen todos escriben como locos algunos están nervioso por no saber ni mierda de que poner como Kalua, otros responden lo que saben cómo Akua y Moka, pocos escriben las preguntas con total seguridad de saber la respuesta como Kokoa y Mako y también Seiya este último escribe las preguntas con total alegría y se dice repetidamente que ´´me se está o ya estudie esta parte´´ hasta terminar el examen

1 hora después del examen en el cartel de anuncio de puntuaciones Seiya lee para ver que puntuación obtuvo

Seiya: 286 puntos no, 340 puntos tampoco, 397 ni este

N: Mientras lee se emociona cada vez más hasta que

Seiya: 400 puntos, 450 puntos, 480 puntos, 500 pun...tos primer lu...gar

N: Al final su puntuación del examen fue 500 puntos puntuación perfecta junto con Kokoa, Mako y otra de nombre Yukary, un minuto de silencia paso y Seiya da un salto de total alegría

Seiya: Yaaahooooo lo hice, lo hice obtuve la mayor calificación si, si uuuhoooo

N: Mientras tanto las 5 vampiresas ven sus notas

Kalua: 284 puntos al menos es algo

Akua: 425 puntos que bien

Moka: 444 puntos no está nada mal

Kokoa: 500 puntos soy una genio no cabe duda

Mako: No eres la única yo también obtuve 500 puntos a decir verdad el examen estuvo demasiado fácil

Moka: Veo que Seiya también obtuvo 500 puntos debe ser un genio después de todo

Akua: Pero durante este tiempo él estuvo estudiando a cada rato sin parar

Kalua: Parece que Seiya se volvió popular miren

N: Al parecer Seiya está rodeado de 20 chicas aproximado pidiéndole cosas como tener una cita o ser su novio, estudiar con x chica entre otras cosas (Opinión del autor: Puto suertudo, bueno si no pudo tirarse a Saori mejor estar rodeado de hermosas chicas que te quieren que estar en la friendzone por ser un jala bolas a una diosa que no quiere coger a nadie)

ChicaA: Quieres salir conmigo

ChicaB: Apártate el es mío

ChicaC: Puedes ayudarme en algunas cosas

ChicaD: Quieres ser mi novio

Seiya: Pues yo (Creo que mi plan de pasar desapercibido se fue al carajo, pero creo que ser popular entre las chicas no está nada mal) Y que lo digas

N: Seiya sale del embrollo y les dice a las chicas un las veré luego y mientras camina se topa con lo que parece ser una niña vestida de bruja

¿?: Disculpa

Seiya: Si me hablas a mi

¿?: Tu eres Seiya verdad

Seiya: Así es me llamo Seiya y tú eres

¿?: Me llamo Yukary Sendo es un placer conocerte felicidades por tener una puntuación perfecta al igual que yo

Seiya: Yukary Sendo ha ya se vi tu nombre en el tablero debes de ser una genio, pero veo que debes de tener 10 o 11 años si es así debes ser mejor que yo

N: Yukary se sonroja un poco ante tal comentario

Yukary: Bueno en realidad tengo 11 años pero no me gusta que me llamen niña pero debes de tener como 15 o 16 años como la mayoría

Seiya: En realidad tengo 13 años

Yukary: De verdad 13 no puedo creerlo entonces eres un genio bienvenido al club

Seiya: Gracias no sé si es bueno o malo

¿?: A un lado mocosa

N: Yukary es empujada violentamente por una chica de cabello azul, jersey de color beige pero lo más resaltante son 2 cosas a la vista (ya saben a lo que refiero)

¿?: Déjame presentarte ante una mujer de verdad me llamo Kurumu Kurono

Seiya: Oye lo que le hiciste a ella fue muy grosero

Kurumu: Que importa sabes he notado que aparte de listo eres muy apuesto, crees que me podrías ayudar para los siguientes exámenes (da su típica pose sensual)

Seiya: Tal vez, pero podría disculparte por lo que le hiciste a Yukary

Kurumu: Quien

Yukary: Yo maldita (salta encima de Kurumu jalándole los cabellos)

Kurumu: Hey mi cabello me lo toques niñita

N: Empieza una pelea entre Kurumu y Yukary dándose golpes y formando una nube de humo, Seiya decide pasar de largo de ellas y hacia cualquier lugar mientras camina entre los arboles Mako lo observa con mucha

Mako: (Con que este es el humano es mi oportunidad de oro)

N: Mientras Seiya camina Mako se le acerca despacio hasta que

Mako: Hola

Seiya: (Se da la vuelta) Hola, tú debes de ser Mako o no

Mako: Si y tu Seiya verdad

Seiya: Si vi que tú también obtuviste la puntuación perfecta al igual que yo, felicidades

Mako: No es para tanto el examen resulto ser fácil

Seiya: Que te resulto fácil pero si yo desde el primer día que los anunciaron no pare de estudiar para pasar ese examen

Mako: Bueno normalmente los primeros exámenes son de los más fáciles a pasar el tiempo los exámenes se harán más difíciles como si de un videojuego se tratase

Seiya: ¡Que! En serio, debo seguir estudiando adiós

Mako: ¡Espera!

Seiya: ¿Eh?

Mako: Puedo estar contigo un rato

Seiya: Porque qué hay de tus hermanas

Mako: No me malentiendas no es que no me guste estar con ellas pero tampoco quiero estar todo el tiempo pegada a mis hermanas los demás pensarían que soy rara

Seiya: Entiendo pero porque conmigo

Mako: Es que mis hermanas me hablaron de ti diciendo de que eres un chico agradable y de mucha confianza y de que no quieres hacerle nada malo a alguien y eso está bien

Seiya: Ok puedes estar conmigo pero que quieres que hagamos

Mako: No lo sé tal vez pasear un rato

N: Los 2 comenzaron a pasear por toda la academia y sin querer se ganaron las miradas de todo el mundo los chicos decían cosas como: Bastardo suertudo, no se supone que los estudiosos no pueden estar con chicas bonitas, debo estudiar para ser popular, entre otros

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás ellas comentaban cosas como: Mírenla quien se cree, porque esta con un chico ya se cree la reina, debería teñirme el pelo de rosa puede que los chicos se fijen en mí, entre otros

Seiya: (Mi plan de pasar desapercibido se fue totalmente hacia la mierda creo que tendré que arréglamelas) Oye Mako todo el mundo nos está viendo

Mako: No te preocupes Seiya solo son un montón de envidiosos que no soportan que un chico este junto a una chica

Seiya: Pero veo que las chicas también nos está viendo pero no con buenos ojos

Mako: Solo son envidiosas que no soportan que una chica como yo este junto con un chico apuesto como tu

Seiya: Apuesto yo

Mako: Si para que lo sepas muchas chicas incluyendo mis hermanas te consideran lindo y una buena opción para estar con alguien, en otras palabras eres un chico que vale la pena

Seiya: Ya veo ahora entiendo por qué las chicas se me acercaron poco después de saber cuánto saque en el examen pensé que solo era por haber sacado buena nota

N: Mientras los 2 siguen caminando aparecen 2 tipos de gran tamaño en frente de Seiya y Mako

TipoA: Oye preciosa quieres estar con nosotras

TipoB: Si nosotros podemos dar mucho más de lo que puede ofrecer este enano

Seiya: Se refieren a mí

TipoA: Si tu piérdete imbécil

Seiya: No creo que sea educado tratarme de esa forma

TipoB: Vete de aquí niño déjenos a la chica con nosotros

N: El tipoB da un golpe pero Seiya lo detiene con la mano y comienza a apretarlo con fuerza

TipoB: Mi mano me duele maldito suéltame

Seiya: No creo que esta dama quiera estar con unos tipos como ustedes

Mako: Voy con ellos Seiya

Seiya: Que hablas en serio

Mako: Si en serio ya suelta la mano

Seiya: Ok lo hare (le suelta la mano)

TipoA: JA que te parece ella quiere estar con hombre no con niños como tu

N: Mako se le acerca Seiya y le a susurra algo

Mako: Descuida yo les daré una lección que jamás olvidaran puede que te vea mañana, no te preocupes todo saldré bien

Seiya: Si tú lo dices

Mako: Descuida confía en mi todo saldrá bien

N: Mako se va con los 2 tipos Seiya por su parte va a su dormitorio a cambiarse para ir a la orilla del mar rojo a entrenar

2 horas después en la orilla del mar rojo

Seiya: (Ah empezar ya)

N: Seiya empieza a concentrar su cosmos y ejecuta sus Meteoros de Pegaso varias veces cada vez que ejecutaba su técnica sus meteoros iban a mayor velocidad para finalmente ir a la velocidad de la luz y siguió lanzando más meteoros para al final hacer que lleguen a la velocidad de la luz con total normalidad para Seiya resulto ser un gran logro más al sentir que puede dar de más sin dar signos de cansancio

Seiya: Creo que es hora de llevarlo al siguiente nivel

N: Ahora aumenta su cosmos energía a niveles para ejecutar su

Seiya: Cometa de Pegaso

N: Al ejecutarla crea una barrera en medio del mar rojo, Seiya da unos signos de agotamiento al ejecutar su técnica

Seiya: (Parece que será complicado pero no importa si debo dominar el 7mo sentido necesito dominar a la perfección mis técnicas y que vallan a la velocidad de la luz)

N: Decide seguir continuando y vuelve concentrar su cosmos energía para volver a hacer su técnica varias veces, al cabo de 2 horas da un buen progreso ya no se cansa al ejecutar su Cometa de Pegaso pero no logra a que llegue a la velocidad de la luz

Seiya: Suficiente por hoy mejor vuelvo a la academia cuanto antes

N: Seiya decide parar por y vuelve a la academia

En otra parte del bosque al parecer 2 goblins corren por sus vidas ante una chica de cabello negro y de ojos color rojo carmesís que los sigue muy lentamente

GoblinA: Lo sentimos no quisimos aprovecharnos de ti

GoblinB: Hablamos en serio no era nuestra intensión

¿?: Saben de qué sabor es la sangre de un goblin

Goblin A y B: Que

N: A continuación la chica usa sus manos para dar un golpe que deja inconsciente a los 2 goblins, y comienza a morder a uno de los 2 goblins para drenarle la sangre después al otro les dreno mucha sangre pero no a la cantidad para matarlos por suerte la chica de cabello negro los dejo vivos a los 2 goblins

¿?: Sabe bien pero no es gran cosa

N: En el dormitorio de Moka y las demás

Moka: Me pregunto en donde estará Mako

Kokoa: Lo último que se es que estuvo con Seiya

Kalua: Espero que no le haya pasado algo

N: Mako sale en escena

Mako: Oi que hablaban de mi

Akua: En donde estabas

Moka: Y como estuviste con Seiya

Mako: En realidad me la pase bien con el

Kokoa: Y que hicieron

Mako: Solo dimos un paseo por la academia eso es todo

Akua: Y donde esta Seiya

Mako: Mientras paseábamos aparecieron 2 tipos molestó que querían aprovecharse de mi

Kalua: Y que paso

Mako: Seiya me defendió pero le pedí que no interviniera y de que yo personalmente les daría una lección

Akua: Que hiciste exactamente

Mako: Fui con esos tipos al bosque en las afueras de la academia y cuando ellos quisieron hacer su acto yo empecé dando una serie de golpes y patadas, debieron verlo les di a esos 2 la paliza de sus vidas

Moka: Una cosa Mako sabes pelear

Mako: Que no te sorprendas mientras estaba internada aprendí varios tipos de artes marciales como Kung Fu, Karate, Taekwondo y Muía Thai entre otros, acaso creen que por estar internada durante años me volvería alguien débil y dependiente

Moka: Estoy orgullosa Mako no solo eres inteligente si no también una chica fuerte, pero después de esos 2 que hay de Seiya

Mako: En realidad le pedi que se fuera y qué confiara en mi de allí no lo volví a ver

Kalua: Que tal Seiya como te parece

Mako: Para ser posiblemente un humano y aparte de apuesto, es amable y bondadoso, como me defendió de esos tipos de hace unas horas puede que sea alguien que hará lo posible para proteger a sus seres queridos debo decir que Seiya es casi un 10 el chico ideal que uno quisiera tener de amigo o hasta de novio no me extraña que hayan ideado un plan para estar cerca de el

Akua: Acaso es más recomendable tenerlo de novio como de amigo

Mako: Prefiriera tenerlo de novio antes que alguien se me adelante, que piensan ustedes

N: Las 4 se sonrojan un poco ante tal pregunta

Moka: Pues yo si llegara a comprobar que es un humano me alejaría de él, no quiero desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con un humano

Kokoa: Estoy con Moka y que tal si resulta ser un pervertido

Akua: No es mala persona pero si de verdad es un humano, bueno estoy algo indecisa tal vez tenerlo de amigo supongo

Kalua: Es amable e inteligente y se puede confiar en el por mí lo tendría de amigo y no me molesta que sea un humano

Mako: Ya veo, saben noto que ustedes no dicen la verdad y solo usan lo de que es un humano como un pretexto por mi parte me alegraría saben la sangre qué tiene estoy ansiosa por probarla y si resulta ser deliciosa no me molestaría ser su amiga o su novia asi lo tendría para mi sola y podría beber su sangre las veces qué quiera

Moka: Que extraño te refieres a él como alimento que como un novio

Mako: Perdón no lo pide evitar es que mi fascinación a la sangre en especial a la sangre humana no tiene límites, perdón si malinterpretaron lo que dije

Moka: Ok para proseguir con el plan como todas estuvieron con Seiya es hora a que vuelva a ser quién se acerque esta vez

Mako: Y por qué yo no puedo estar con el mañana

Kokoa: Es porqué tu turno ya término ahora le toca a Moka después soy yo y luego

Kalua: Soy yo y después Akua por lo que tu estas de última

Mako: Ok seguiré con su plan cuando sea mi turno lo aprovechare al máximo, puede que tenga más porcentaje de afecto

Kokoa: Porcentaje de afecto que es eso

Mako: En los simuladores de citas existe algo llamado porcentaje de afecto que mide el nivel de relación entre el jugador y el personaje mientras mayor es el nivel de porcentaje mejor es la relación y así hay mayor probabilidad de tener el final feliz

Moka: Creo entender lo que dijiste pero en otras palabras si entablamos una buena relación de amistad las probabilidades de que Seiya confié en nosotras aumentara no es así

N: Al día siguiente por mera cuestión de turno Moka fue la que tuvo que estar con Seiya, pero hubo muchos inconvenientes como chicos que se les acercaron impidiéndole estar con él y cuando llego la tarde no logro encontrar a Seiya por ningún lado, al día siguiente le toco a Kokoa logro hacer contacto con Seiya pero el destino le jugó una mala pasada cuando de repente aparecieron unas chicas que son admiradoras de Kokoa donde le hacían preguntas de todo tipo y ella por ser amable decidió darle tiempo a ellas así perdiendo de vista a Seiya al día siguiente le toco a Kalua ella tuvo más suerte que las 2 anteriores llegando a entablar una conversación con Seiya sin ningún problema y estar junto con él durante 2 horas después de eso Seiya se quiso despedir diciendo de que tenía algo que hacer, ella lo tomo con calma y se lo comento a sus hermanas y ella tomaron nota de eso al día siguiente le toco a Akua y ella al igual que Kalua no tuvo problema alguno con estar con Seiya sin haber interrupción alguna al cabo de 2 horas Seiya se despide de Akua diciendo lo mismo que con Kalua pero ella no se quedó hasta allí en cambio después de despedirse ella decidió seguirlo hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos, a los 20 minutos aparece Seiya con su ropa deportiva en rumbo hacia el bosque Akua tomo nota de eso a detalle

10 minutos después en el dormitorio de las chicas

Moka: Como te fue Akua

Akua: Diria que bien y obtuve unos detalles interesantes

Kokoa: Cuales detalles como son di

Akua: Cuando nos despedí de Seiya él dijo de que iba hacer unas cosas lo cual resulta un poco extraño debido a que no está inscripto a un club por lo que lo seguí sin que él lo sepa hasta llegar a los dormito de los chicos después de 20 minutos salió vestido con su ropa de educación física dirigiéndose al bosque eso fue todo lo que descubrir

Moka: Interesante ahora entiendo porque no lo pude encontrar en plena tarde

Kalua: Pero para que ir al bosque si es muy peligroso

Mako: Si mal lo recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi fue cuando salió del bosque pareciera como si hiso algo de ejercicio

Kokoa: O tal vez debe de estar haciendo algo que parece no quiere que nadie se entere

Akua: Tiene sentido, para que hacer ejercicio afuera si lo pudiera hacerlo adentro de su dormitorio debe de estar ocultando algo

Mako: Como mañana me toca a mí puede que descubra lo que está ocultando

Moka: Contamos contigo Mako

N: Al día siguiente después de clases en el patio de la academia Seiya está intentando almorzar cuando

Mako: Hola Seiya

Seiya: Hola Mako

Mako: Puedo sentarme

Seiya: Si

Mako: Gracias

Seiya: Una cosa le diste la lección a esos 2 tipos de hace unos días

Mako: Si les di una serie de golpes para que no me molestara

Seiya: En serio entonces debes de ser una chica fuerte o no

Mako: Bueno no me gusta que me señalen como alguien débil y delicada

Seiya: Te entiendo es increíble saber que hay chicas que quieren ser vista como alguien fuerte y decidida eso es de admirar

Mako: En serio normalmente los chicos se asustan por saber que hay una chica más fuerte que ellos

Seiya: De verdad entonces los chicos que piensan así son en realidad cobardes que no quieren reconocer cuando alguien es más fuerte que ellos

Mako: No te da miedo saber que una chica es más fuerte que tu

Seiya: En realidad no (Opinión del Autor: Mentira, mentira, eres un mentiroso Seiya) si conociera a una chica más fuerte que yo me alegraría y me motivaría para ser más fuerte (Opinión del Autor: Si claro más fuerte)

Mako: Veo que dices la verdad (Opinión del Autor: En realidad no) acaso conociste a chicas más fuertes que tu

Seiya: Si una de ellas se llama Marín y otra llamada Shina pero la más fuerte que conozco se llama Saori Kido (Opinión del Autor: Hay por favor quien se va a creer semejante pendejada)

Mako: Saori Kido la heredera de la Fundación Graude y nieta del difunto Mitsumasa Kido

Seiya: La conoces

Mako: He oído de ella a través de los noticieros lo último que se de ella es que esta en Grecia haciendo unas cosas que según dice ella son de gran importancia para el futuro del mundo

Seiya: Exacto ella es una persona que se preocupa por todo el mundo y es capaz de dar su vida a cambio del bienestar de otros

Mako: De casualidad como la conoces digo como puedes haber conocido a una chica adinerada que está muy ocupada haciendo varias cosas, no dijiste que eres un huérfano que te las tuviste que arreglar para vivir con los humanos como es posible que la hayas conocido

N: Seiya se pone muy nervioso ante esa pregunta

Seiya: Bueno es que, que hace un tiempo yo estuve perdido hace unos meses y de casualidad fui recogido por Saori en un plan de ayuda para gente sin hogar y gracias a eso tuve un departamento para poder vivir tranquilamente (lo expresa en un obvio tono de nerviosismo)

Mako: De verdad, pero de verdad crees que esa Saori sea una persona que se preocupa por el bienestar del mundo hasta donde ella organizo un torneo llamado el Torneo Galáctico donde unos chicos vestidos con lo que parece armaduras y curiosamente uno de esos chicos se llama Seiya y se parece mucho a ti y si mal lo recuerdo lo llamaban Seiya de Pegaso dime ese eras tú (Opinión del Autor: Ya te jodiste Seiya)

N: Seiya comienza a sudar a mares como si su tiempo de vida se agotase

Seiya: Creí que nadie de aquí lo sabía pero en efecto ese soy participe en ese torneo porque si me ofreciera participar me darían un lugar para vivir hehehe (ya todo se fue a la mierda)

Mako: En serio pues para ser unos torneos las peleas son muy salvajes y vi cómo fueron tus peleas y déjame decirte que de verdad pensé que ibas a morir de verdad en que estabas pensando en participar en ese torneo

Seiya: No lo pensé bien primero no estaba en una buena situación y me ofrece a participar en ese torneo sin más, y para que lo sepas la verdad es que las peleas estuvieron arregladas todo fue falso

Mako: En serio pues se veían muy reales para decir que todo fue arreglado y lo que hacían obviamente no lo pueden hacer un humano como lanzar dragones o crear hielo de la nada

Seiya: En realidad se usaron efectos especiales muy avanzados para disimular tales cosas todo fue planeado al milímetro debes saber que ellos usaron lo último en tecnología para hacer todos esos efectos especiales para que parecieran reales

Mako: De verdad y dime como fue el equipo que usaron y como se llamaba para saber

Seiya: Sabes olvide que tengo cosas que hacer, lamento despedirme te veré en otro momento adios

N: Seiya se va corriendo mientras que Mako (lo mira con una expresión seria)

Mako: (Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad Seiya, es hora de saber la verdad)

N: Seiya va a su dormitorio y se cambia para ir otra vez a la orilla del mar rojo a entrenar pero esta vez se lleva en una bolsa lo que parece 10 relojes cronometrados, se va del dormitorio en rumbo hacia su destino pero sin saberlo entre los arboles Mako lo observaba muy sigilosamente

Mako: (Me pregunto que harás Seiya)

N: En la orilla del mar rojo Seiya pone los relojes cronometradores en 10 puestos muy separados entre sí a una distancia de 25 metros aproximados y el para en una raya que el mismo hiso para hacer su entrenamiento

Seiya: (Veré si de verdad llego a la velocidad de la luz, si mal lo recuerdo cualquiera que puede ir a esa velocidad puede dar 7 vueltas al mundo en tan solo un segundo si logro tocar el botón de esos 10 relojes antes de un segundo podre haber llegado a esa velocidad sin ningún problema)

N: Seiya se pone a concentrar su cosmos y se pone a agachar en posición de corredor

Seiya: A sus marchas, listos y ya

N: De un destello va y a una velocidad impresionante logra tocar todos los relojes

Seiya: 0:00:06 no está nada mal creo que fue muy fácil debí poner los relojes más lejos

N: Seiya decide poner más lejos los relojes a una distancia de 150 metros, de nuevo hace lo mismo y de un destello vuelve a tocar todos los relojes

Seiya: 0:00:27 creo que puedo hacerlo mejor lo intentare de nuevo

N: Seiya vuelve hacer el procedimiento más de 6 veces

Mientras tanto Mako

Mako: (Porque se fue muy lejos en donde estará)

N: Mientras Mako camina por el bosque al llegar a la orilla del mar rojo logra ver a Seiya, ella se oculta entre los árboles y ve lo que hace

Seiya: Aquí voy

N: Seiya vuelve ir a una gran velocidad dando la sensación de haber desvanecido y toca todos los relojes que están a una distancia de 250 metros, Mako se impresiona de lo que ve por un momento vio de como Seiya desapareció y reapareció al mismo tiempo pero a la vez se queda confundida de lo que acaba de ver

Mako: (Que fue lo que hiso fue tele transportación o una ilusión)

Seiya: 0:00:7 creo que con esto puede que he logrado dominar lo de ir a la velocidad de la luz

Mako: (Velocidad de la luz acaso pudo ir a esa velocidad, pero si de verdad es un humano es imposible que haya ido a esa velocidad mejor dicho es imposible que cualquier ser vivo pueda ir a esa velocidad)

Seiya: Creo que es hora de recapitular todo lo que hecho en estos últimos días

N: Seiya empieza a concentrar su cosmos solo que en un segundo era azul para volverse dorado y comenzó a mover sus brazos trazando el signo de Pegaso para

Seiya: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Al ejecutarlo los meteoros se volvieron de color dorado y se puede juzgar que atravesaron el mar recorriendo a una distancia de 300 kilómetros por hora, Mako estaba con los ojos como platos ante lo que vio

Mako: (Que fue eso fue demasiado rápido para verlo, pero parecían como una especie de rayos amarillos acaso eso también fue a la velocidad de la luz)

Seiya: Eso fue fácil a probar lo siguiente

N: Seiya concentra más su cosmos de manera intensa, Mako se impresiona aún más de lo normal

Mako: (Que es esa energía dorada que sale de él, es muy poderosa esa es la verdadera forma de Seiya)

Seiya: Cometa de Pegaso

N: Al ejecutar su Cometa de Pegaso atravesó el mar inesperadamente la técnica choca contra un barco que casualmente contenía explosivos causando una enorme explosión que vio un gran hongo de humo, tanto Seiya como Mako se sorprendieron de lo que paso

Seiya: Hay mierda creo que le di algo y exploto espero que estén bien, mejor intento con algo menos peligroso

Mako: Seiya que fue lo que hiciste

Seiya: Que

N: Seiya se da la vuelta y ve a Mako entre los árboles, él se queda como una piedra durante unos segundos

Seiya: Mako que haces aquí

Mako: Eso mismo digo he oído que últimamente te salías de la academia e ibas al bosque, y tenía algo de curiosidad hehe (expresión de total inocencia)

Seiya: De casualidad no viste todo lo que hice o no

Mako: Lo vi todo, dime que fue todo eso y que fue esa luz dorada

N: De repente Seiya sintió como si lo atravesaran por la espalda espadas, flechas, hachas y cualquier tipo de arma blanca, como si estuviera a punto de morir

Seiya: (Creo que debí haber hecho mi testamento, adiós Saori, adiós amigos, adiós mundo)

Bueno por donde empiezo

Mako: Una cosa que eres

Seiya: (Ya estoy muerto) No es contra las reglas revelar la verdadera identidad

Mako: Pero estamos en medio del rio muy lejos de la academia, por lo que no hay problema descuida no se lo diré a nadie más lo juro por la mano (levanta la mano)

Seiya: Esta bien (por favor que sea así, si llega a ser así, por favor dios volveré a la iglesia si es necesario) por favor me lo juras de verdad

Mako: De verdad

Seiya: Ok no te sorprendas no grites y otra vez no se lo digas a nadie ni a tus hermanas ok

Mako: No hay problema tienes mi palabra

Seiya: Soy un humano, si me vas a odiar está bien lo entiendo te he mentido estás a todo tu derecho de odiarme

Mako: (Al final resultó ser un humano después de todo) Entiendo eso es lo que quiero saber y en realidad no te odio

Seiya: Ok comprendo... ¡Espera qué!

Mako: No solo eso sino qué ya me imagine de qué eras un humano

Seiya: Un momento ya sabías que era un humano pero cómo

Mako: Un montón de cosas entre ellas tu deseó de pasar desapercibido, para qué hacer eso si al fin y acabo este es un lugar para monstruos y todos lo saben para qué hacer tal cosa solo si un humano lo hiciera para evitar qué lo descubran o no

Seiya: Tiene sentido, rayos pensé que mi plan era infalible, pero será entre tú y yo no hay necesidad de decírselo a tus hermanas

Mako: En realidad ellas ya tenían idea de que tú eres un humano mejor dicho ellas fueron las primeras en decirme eso

Seiya: ¡Que! O sea ellas ya tenían idea de eso antes que tu como puede ser posible, pero pensándolo bien como tu dijiste ellas fueron las primeras en notar que soy humano

Mako: Te la pondré más fácil, Moka fue la primera en notar de qué eres un humano de allí se lo dijo a las otras 3 y en conjunto idearon un plan

Seiya: Un plan de qué

Mako: El plan lo llamaron Operación Amiga y consistía en qué una de mis hermanas se acercaran a ti para entablar una amistad

Seiya: Un plan para acercarse a mí para entablar una amistad, ahora entiendo de porque ellas me saludaban y me pedían favores y de qué conversara con ellas, pero para que era ese plan

Mako: La razón era para ver si de verdad eres un humano y qué la única forma de comprobarlo era qué tu mismo lo confesaras delante de mis hermanas o a mí, pero para darte seguridad era necesario entablar una amistad para así tener la confianza suficiente para poder hacerlo

Seiya: Con qué entablar una amistad para así tener la voluntad de confesarme ante ustedes, debo decir qué es un plan bastante inteligente, qué mejor forma de confesar las cosas que decírselo a un amigo de confianza, pero qué eres Mako digo como sabes qué soy un humano por qué no dices qué eres para estar a mano

Mako: Como no me gusta dejar deuda lo diré sin rodeos

N: Se lame los labios y se acerca a Seiya

Mako: Soy una vampiresa

Seiya: De los que beben sangre y se transforman en murciélagos qué el ajó los afecta, pero tus hermanas lo son también

Mako: Si lo son pero debes saber qué nosotros los vampiros no nos afecta el ajó o nos transformamos en murciélagos, ahora tu quiero qué me respondas todas mis preguntas, empezando por esa aura amarilla qué salió de ti hace unos momentos

Seiya: Ok empezare por partes, lo que viste fue mi cosmos energía elevado al 7mo sentido

Mako: Cosmos energía elevado al 7mo sentido, qué es la cosmos energía

Seiya: La cosmos energía es la energía qué tienen todos los seres qué habitan en el universo, pero solo pocos seres entre ellos los caballeros podemos dominarlo

Mako: Un poder qué todos tenemos pero qué solo los caballeros lo dominan, y que son los caballeros

Seiya: Los caballeros son un grupo selecto de guerreros qué luchamos bajo la protección de nuestra diosa Atenea y luchamos al servicio del bien y de la justicia, protegemos el mundo de todo aquel que intenté hacer de las suyas, yo soy el caballero de Pegaso

Mako: Caballero de Pegaso y porqué de Pegaso

Seiya: Verás todos nacemos bajó un signo guardián en mi caso mi signo zodiacal es Sagitario pero actual signo guardián es la constelación de Pegaso

Mako: Pues mi signo es Tauro por lo que ese debe ser mi signo guardián y a la vez de mi hermana Moka debido a qué somos mellizas nacimos en el mismo día en el tiempo dónde está presente el signo de Tauro, eso influye en mi o no

Seiya: Exacto como tu signo es Tauro puede definirte como alguien calmada ante las cosas y a la una persona muy paciente, esperó qué te sirva de ayuda

Mako: Ahora qué era esos poderes qué usaste y además que es eso del 7mo sentido

Seiya: Ok te lo diré de esta forma, lo que hice fue simplemente manipular mi cosmos para hacer esas técnicas qué viste debido a que la cosmos energía se basa en el principio de la destrucción qué es la destrucción de los átomos que componen la materia, lo que acabas de ver fue una expulsión de mi cosmos en una energía que puede destruir cualquier cosa que haga contacto pero si no tengo cuidado podria destruir una ciudad entera sin querer, el 7mo sentido es llamado tambien el cosmos definitivo veras mas haya de los 5 sentidos principales mas el 6to que es el de la intuicion para quienes dominan el cosmos existe el 7mo sentido que consiste en aumentar el cosmos de forma infinita, durante estos dias estuve entrenando para poder dominarlo al 100 %

Mako: Entiendo con que la cosmos energia es un poder que destruye las cosas a nivel atomico eso quiere decir que cualquiera que domine tal energia es practicamente un arma atomica viviente, y el 7mo sentido se basa en aumentar el cosmos de manera infinita, pero eso quiere decir que la cosmos energia es infinito

Seiya: En efecto la cosmos energia es infinito debido a que es un poder que viene del universo y lo podemos aumentar de manera infinita todo depende de la voluntad y determinacion del quien lo use

Mako: Y con el cosmos que mas ofrece y ademas que ganas con dominar el 7mo sentido

Seiya: Te impresionara de lo que es capaz el cosmos, con el ofrece una fuerza mas haya de los limites humanos y una gran resistencia y con el 7mo sentido se puede aumentar el cosmos de forma infinita e ir a la velocidad de la luz

Mako: Velocidad de la luz acaso eso es posible

Seiya: Si con el cosmos todo es posible te lo demostrare

N: Seiya con su cosmos se mueve de un lado a otro, para Mako veia como un destello moviendo de velocidad imposible de seguir haciendo que ella se maree con mucha facilidad

Mako: (Es imposible seguirle el rastro apenas puedo ver a la velocidad del sonido pero esto es demasiado, de verdad esto la velocidad de la luz)

Seiya: Que tal te convenci, no

Mako: Es increible no puedo creer que se puede ir a la velocidad de la luz

Seiya: Ya he logrado dominarlo me costo un poco de trabajo pero lo logre

Mako: Sabes si quieres te muestro mi verdadera forma, puede que te impresiones

Seiya: Descuida ya he visto un monton de cosas hasta he estado en el inframundo de alli ya nada me sorprende

Mako: De verdad eso espero

Fin de la parte

Especial: Navidad con Seiya y Santa Sephirot

Seiya: Feliz Navidad chicos

Tsukune, Shinji y Yukiteru: Feliz Navidad profesor Seiya

Seiya: Les contare una interesante historia

Tsukune: Cual es profesor

Seiya: Han oido hablar de Santa Sephirot

Yukiteru: No es Santa Claus

Shinji: Quien es ese Santa Sephirot

Seiya: Han oido hablar de una antigua organizacion militar llamado Soldado

Shinji: Si mal lo recuerdo no era una organizacion de hace 200 años que se encargaba de hacer armas y de hacer expermentos con seres humanos

Seiya: Exacto entre unos de esos soldados habia uno llamado Sephirot era conocido como el mejor miembro de toda la historia de esa organizacion

Tsukune: Si mal lo recuerdo no era el que se rebelo en contra esa organizacion y mato a sentenares de personas

Seiya: Pues esa no es toda la historia, veran hace mucho tiempo Sephirot quiso convertirce en un dios para segun el crear un mundo mejor pero un grupo de heroes lo detuvieron y gracias al perdon de los dioses el decidio redimirce y ser un hombre que dara su aporte a quienes quieran proteger al mundo y a sus seres queridos dandoles regalos que los ayudaran a su travesia por salvar al mundo

Yukiteru: Algo asi como un santa para heroes

Seiya: Mas o menos

Tsukune: Pero que tiene que ver con la navidad

Seiya: Veran los dioses decidieron poner a Sephirot en una especie de sueño profundo que no despertara hasta cierta noche, los dioses escogieron la navidad como fecha ideal para dar regalos a todo heroe de buen corazon de alli obtuvo el sobrenombre de Santa Sephirot

Shinji: Parece la idea de un fanboy traumado

¿?: Eso crees joven

N: De repente aparece un hombre alto de 2 metros en ropa de Santa pero lo mas curioso era el largo cabello blanco y de un rostro que cualquier chica se desmallaria, los chicos se impresionaron al verlo pero Seiya lo reconocio

¿?: Tiempo sin verte Seiya te haz portado bien

Seiya: Feliz navidad Sephirot

Sephirot: Feliz Navidad Seiya veo que andas instruyendo a tus nuevos dicipulos

Tsukune: Tu eres Santa Sephirot guau eres muy alto

Sephirot: Cuando tenia tu edad era de tu tamaño joven

Shinji: Es un placer conocerlo señor Sephirot soy Shinji el nuevo caballero de Leo anteriormente de La Cruz del Sur

Sephirot: Se quien eres joven Shinji eres un caballero de un futuro muy prometedor tu valentia y nobleza son dignas de catalogarse de legendarias

Shinji: Gracias es un honor de escuchar eso

Yukiteru: Soy el nuevo caballero de Hercules es un honor conocerlo Santa Sephirot

Sephirot: Se que eres un joven que apenas estas superando tus temores y se que estas pasando por un reto sumamente dificil y que dudo mucho que yo logre superarlo

Yukiteru: Cual reto

Sephirot: Ya sabes a cual me refiero

Tsukune: Hola yo soy Tsukune Aono nuevo caballero de Cancer, he oido que en pasado mato a muchas personas es verdad eso

Sephirot: He tenido un oscuro pasado pero gracias al valor de unos grandes guerreros y a la bondad de los dioses he me redimido de mis errores

Seiya: Una cosa Sephirot ha que has venido

Sephirot: He venido a traerles sus regalos que se ganaron con honores

Tsukune: Nuestros regalos gracias Santa Sephirot

N: Santa Sephirot da los siguientes regalos a Tsukune le da una gran espada de un tamaño descumunal (la espada de Cloud) a Shinji una larga Katana de un largo de 2,30 m (la Masamune espada de Sephirot) y a Yukiteru un libro se psicologia y de como tratar con personas con problemas mentales por ultimo a Seiya una foto de Saori junto con el y sus amigos

Seiya: Gracias Sephirot por los regalos a sido un placer

Sephirot: No hay de que Seiya y Feliz Navidad y prospero Año Nuevo

Seiya, Shinji, Tsukune y Yukiteru: !Feliz Navidad Santa Sephirot!

Fin del Especial

**Notas del autor: Disculpa si me tarde, es que tenia que hacer unas cosas como trabajar y ademas tenia problemas de entrar a mi cuenta de Fanficcion por lo que tuve algunos problemas tecnicos sin saber el porque, espero que les haya el capitulo lamento si nos le haya gustado que haya dividido el capitulo, en realidad planeaba tenerlo listo para el 24 pero por algunos problemas lo tuve que retrazar tambien esta en la duracion del capitulo o sea el capitulo contiene mas de 10.000 palabras hay que tener bolas para hacer capitulos de esa duracion, la siguiente parte estara para el año que biene porque planeo subir el nuevo capitulo de mis otros fic que son, Shinji de la Cruz del Sur y Los Caballeros Youkai que personamente los tenia algo abandonados por faltas de ideas pero ya se que como continuarlos, por lo que la siguiente parte tendran que esperar**

**Ahora unas aclaratorias: **

**1 Lo de hacer que Seiya domine ya el 7mo sentido es porque planeo ponerle algo de accion para dar variedad y planeo que Seiya y Shun junto con otro caballero que pondre que no dire nombre para dar ¡SUSPENSO! a la trama, pondre a un villano que tiene que ver con las OVAS de Saint Seiya no dire para dar ¡SUSPENSO! a la trama pero dire que estara bien cabron**

**2 Porque puse a Sephirot de Final Fantasy VII en mi especial, dire lo siguiente tengo un amigo que es un FANBOY de toda regla de la franquicia y su personaje favorito no es otro mas que Sephirot y le dije que estoy escribiendo fic que han tenido algo de exito, y el me pidio de corazon que pusiera a su adorado Sephirot en mis fic le dije que lo pensare y despues de varias suplicas, berrinches, gritos y amenazas de muerte decidi incluirlo como invitado especial y estara en tal vez en algunos de mis siguientes capitulos de otros mis fics y creo puede que sea una propuesta interesante no se si sera buena idea pero lo probare, que hay de malo en escuchar a Super FANBOY creo puedo sacar algo bueno **

**3 Planeo hacer un nuevo fic crossover de Infinite Strastos con Ichika como caballero Dragon pero no estara ligado a mis 3 primeros fics y habra algunos detalles **

**Tomara como base al canon de la serie original y tendrar lugar despues de la batalla de las 12 casas solo que en vez de 12 seran 13 si saben sobre el signo Ofiuco, tomare la saga de Asgard, la de Poseidon y la de Hades, lo digo para no hacer los personajes tan poderosos **

**Al igual que en mi primer fic el elenco de caballeros aparte de Ichika claro no seran los originales seran:**

**Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) como el caballero de Pegaso, lo pongo porque el es practicamente Seiya pero version Harem en serio ponle la armadura de Pegaso y ya tenemos a Seiya claro con la diferencia del peinado pero ya saben **

**Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) como caballero de Dragon, obvio por que sera el protagonista y tambien porque primero es un kamikaze o un suicida como lo quieran llamar, no tiene miedo a morir o ha volver mierda sus ojos para proteger a sus amigos, y me gustaria saber las reacciones de su harem..eh digo grupo de amigas al ver la tendencias suicidas digo sacrificios nobles**

**Rito Yuuki (Tu Love Ru) como caballero de Cisne, una advinansa que quiere decir que lo que pasa en la casa de Libra se queda en la casa de Libra, piense en las posibilades puede ser el juguete sexu... digo mejor amigo de varias chicas que lo quieren pero de una forma extraña, y que una o varias chicas lo caliente con ya saben que **

**Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) como doncella o amazona de Andromeda, hora de las matematicas: Cadenas que tienen un alcance inlimitado puede detectar a quien sea y no importa donde + hermana de Rito con un extraño amor hacia el hasta le quito la (censurado) para calentarlo de manera (censurado) + un gusto algo raro hacia los hombres como secuestrarlos usando su cadena y amarrarlos para (censurado) + fujoshi y yandere + Un poder inmenso que puede volver mierda a cualquier que se le interponga = Una personaje para un monton de escenas comicas y un tanto (censurado) que nos enseñara de manera educativa que si un hombre dice no para tener una cita hay que secuestrarlo y llevarlo a la casa para (censurado)**

**Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion) como caballero de Fenix, primero que nada hace un tiempo tenia planeado poner a Shinji como Fenix en vez de Naruto en mi primer fic piensenlo tuvo una infancia de la mierda donde su papa lo abandono y se escapo de casa y lo recoge Mitsumasa Kido y lo envia a la Isla de la MUERTE, donde al entrenar alli lo tranforme en un hombre con testosterones, sin rodeos ni mariconadas solo firmeza dura y pura y si alguien lo jode lo pueden mandar a la chingada para que deje de ser pendejo, eso no estaria de PUTA MADRE**

**Eso fue todo hasta el proximo año espero que les hayan gustado, dejen reviews por favor que nada les cuesta nada me hace mas feliz que saber su opinion sea buena o mala, acepto sugerencia para mejorar el fic pero por favor nada de hacer otro fic porque ya tengo otros planes, pueden darme mensajes privados si gusten**

**Una cosa encontre a un ayudante lo llaman el Troll me dijeron que lo hecharon del Youtube, lo contrate porque no cobra ni madres, saluden **

**Troll: HOLA soy el Trollll, sabian que esa gente estupida del Youtube me hecharon por no podian contemplar mi gran talento, pero un estupido y retrazado que odio tanto llamado Dross hiso un plan descarado para que me sacaran, estas feliz Dross por tu culpa estuve tirado en la calle sin casa ni techo de seguro te estuvistes riendote de mi al saber lo mucho que sufrir, dentro de poco tomare mi VENGANZA, le doy gracias a que consegui trabajo y un lugar para vivir, espero que me acepten aqui como el gran escritor que soy, mis historias estan llenas de originalidad, suspenso, y son verdaderamente epicas no como las estupidas y clichescas historias que escribe mi jefe **

**Autor: Has dicho algo Troll**

**Troll: Solo dije la verdad mis historias son mejores que las tuyas **

**Autor: Cuidadito con lo que dices, por que de la misma forma que te contrate te puedo hechar a la calle **

**Troll: Esta bien te hare caso por ahora, un mensanje para tu audiencia **

**Autor: Cual es**

**Troll: Que para el año que viene escribire capitulos especiales para los fic del jefe, habran ponys unicornios arcoiris, droga armas y violencia de la buena, pero les advierto que si veo reviews que digan que el capitulo fue malo o de que es una mierda preparense para mi ira y saben que les hare, ire a sus canales a TROLLEALOS con todo mi poder Trolllll, y si tienen fics hare comentarios diciendo lo malos que son entendido y no estoy solo tengo mi fiel ejercito de fanboys que hacen criticas ``constructivas´´ que les enseñaran como se tiene que hacer una buena historia entendieron espero que se porten bien sino los voy a trollear y hablo en serio**

**Autor: Haber Troll si haces eso tendre mala fama y si me hechan sera tu culpa y si recibo una carta de abvertencia por tu culpa te sacare la mierda a golpes entendiste pendejo**

**Troll: Pendejo tu puta madre, vieron mi jefe no es buena persona y si veo que alguien esta a su favor lo tachare de fanboy**

**Autor: Lo que digas Troll, en fin eso fue todo quiero agradecerles a mi audiencia en especial Mexico por ser los que mas me ven felicidades Mexico son los numero 1 ¡Viva Mexico cabrones! que tengan felicez fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo y prospero 2014 A.T.T.E: Roy4**


	5. Mako parte 2

**Respuesta de comentarios:**

**Chivotenkai: Gracias por que te haya gustado el capítulo y me alegro de que Mako este de tus favoritas pero aun no has visto nada de lo que ella es capaz de hacer hasta estoy algo aterrado**

**Dager: Gracias y Feliz año igualmente**

**Sekishiki: Agradezco tu honestidad entiendo que el capítulo lo sientas flojo es que me sentí que lo hice con prisa, espero que en este se arregle todo sino me daré un tiro**

**EliceShionValentine: Descuida ya confirme que pondre a Shun como nuevo estudiante mas otro personaje de Saint Seiya, lo del trolleo lo pondre para un personaje en especifico**

**Especial el infierno apenas empieza**

**N: El autor del fic va en los pasillos y en la ventana de un salon estaba rojo de sangre, el autor abre la puerta del salon y ve a Yuno mutilando a diestra y siniestra a un monton de chicos de manera sadica hasta decir infermiza**

**Autor: (Carajo, vaya monton de carne, sangre, pus y mierda, esta loca es una mina de oro)**

**Chico: Por favor ten piedad**

**Yuno: En donde ¡ESTA MI YUKY!**

**Autor: Yuno Gasai **

**Yuno: Eh **

**Autor: Se en donde esta Yukitery y tambien mate al desgraciado quien se atrevio a secuestralo (por favor que se lo crea)**

**Yuno: Que de verdad (expresion de total felicidad)**

**Autor: Se en donde esta, pero me pidio que te llamara para que lo busques, porque solo te quiere verte a ti. Toma aqui esta el mapa del lugar (le da el mapa)**

**Yuno: Gracias señor ha sido muy amable**

**Chico: Tsk Que le ves de grancioso a ese pendejo de Yukiteru**

**Yuno: CALLATE**

**N: Yuno descuartisa al chico quitandole los ojos, la lengua, el corazon, los indestinos y el cerebro**

**Autor: (Me pregunto si Yukiteru sobrevivira a esta chica)**

**N: Yuno va corriendo ha toda velocidad mientras el autor iba a otro lugar hasta que escucho gritos de dolor, hasta que oyo una puerta abrirce de golpe donde un chico esta en el suelo con una expresion de total terror **

**Chico: Por favor ayuda (esta siendo arrastrado)**

**Mako: No te me escaparas (jala al chico)**

**Chico: No por favor piedad. Aaaaaaahhhhhhh**

**Autor: Mierda eso si da miedo, ire a ver**

**N: El autor ve lo que pasa, y se sorprende al ver un monton de chicos en el suelo con los cuerpos secos como si fueran momias donde se ve en los rostros de los chicos una expresion de terror, ve como Mako agarra al chico y acto seguido muerde su cuello para chuparle la sangre y a los pocos segundos el joven se vuelve en el estado que estan los demas en el piso y Mako lo tira**

**Mako: Delicioso hehehe la sangre humana es deliciosa hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Risa psicopata y escalofriante)**

**Autor: (Acaso esta es pariente de Cell de Dragon Ball) Disculpa **

**Mako: Eh**

**Autor: DIsculpa joven dama, se en donde esta Seiya**

**Mako: De verdad en donde (expresion psicotica y aterradora)**

**Autor: (Mierda esta da mas miedo que la otra) Bueno al parecer el esta en una zona especial, aqui esta el mapa si quieres (le da el mapa)**

**Mako: Gracias, pero una cosa**

**Autor: Cual **

**Mako: De que sabor es tu sangre (se acerca al autor mientras este retrocede)**

**N: Mako salta hacia el autor pero el usa**

**Autor: Otra Dimension **

**N: Mako es adsorbida por la tecnica **

**Autor: Mierda por casi y me viola la muy loca, creo que la diversion esta asegurada**

**N: Con Mako ella llega a caer en una zona donde cerca de alli se encuentra Yuno corriendo, al ver a Mako esta se detiene **

**Yuno: Mako que haces aqui**

**Mako: No lo se, solo se que un sujeto con mascara me dijo en donde esta Seiya y me dio este mapa **

**Yuno: Que coincidencia a yo igual me encontre con un tipo enmascarado y me dio este mapa en donde esta mi Yuky **

**Mako: Puede que ellos esten en el mismo lugar, porque no vamos juntas **

**Yuno: Por mi esta bien**

**N: Yuno y Mako van rumbo al lugar en donde esta nuestras victimas...digo chicos apuestos y especiaes**

**Continuara**

Capítulo 4: Mako parte 2

Mako: Ok Seiya te demostrare mi verdadera forma

Seiya: Adelante si quieres

N: Un aura morada aparece alrededor de Mako haciendo que cambie de forma empezando que el cabello pasa de rosado a negro, la iris de los ojos se vuelven rojos y con la pupila rasgada, la piel se vuelve más pálida a un blanco puro, sus uñas se vuelven negras, eso si mantiene la misma mirada de siempre pero con los ojos rojos y los labios negros le da un toque un tanto siniestro como sensual

Seiya: (Se ve muy hermosa pero siento mucha maldad en ella, acaso ésa es su verdadera naturaleza)

Mako: Qué tal, qué opinas Seiya

Seiya: Seré honesto eres hermosa Mako, esa de verdad tu verdadera forma, para ser una vampiresa te ves muy bien

Mako: Gracias Seiya para ser un humano veo qué no me tienes miedo eso es de admirar

Seiya: También note una cosa de repente sentí mucha maldad en ti sabes a qué se debe

Mako: Debes saber qué los vampiros somos seres oscuros qué por naturaleza desprendemos un aura maligna aunque en realidad no somos malos, bueno no todos solo que es como una maldición qué ha rondado en nuestra raza durante generaciones

Seiya: De verdad lo siento por un momento te juzgue veo qué no eres mala solo naciste asi eso lo puedo entender

Mako: Sabes Seiya (comienza a acercar a Seiya) me estado preguntando una cosa

Seiya: Qué cosa (algo me dice que debo tener cuidado)

Mako: De que sabor es tu sangre

Seiya: Qué

N: Mako comienza a lamerse los labios y abre la boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos, a continuación ella intenta morder el cuello de Seiya pero este a la velocidad de la luz la esquiva y Mako cae al suelo

Mako: Eh, Seiya

Seiya: Mako porqué ibas a chuparme la sangre

Mako: Perdón Seiya pero soy una vampiresa esta en nuestro ser beber sangre más la sangre humana

Seiya: Puedo entenderte pero no es excusa qué hayas actuado de esa forma

Mako: Es verdad disculpa pero puedo beber tu sangre si (da una expresión inocente)

Seiya: Ah ok solo por esta vez, no me gusta ser el alimento de nadie

Mako: Lo juro solo por esta vez

N: Mako salta sobre Seiya y como loca muerde el cuello y comienza a chupar la sangre

Seiya: (Siento como si me adsorber la vida, me estoy sintiendo débil cuando va a parar)

N: Mako deja de chupar la sangre y se siente muy feliz, mientras que ha Seiya comienza a verse pálido por la pérdida de sangre, Mako da una expresión de total alegría y se pone las manos en las mejillas con los ojos cerrado

Mako: Años que no probaba la sangre humana y sabe cómo lo recuerdo o más delicioso que la última vez

Seiya: Por poco sentí como si iba a morir, una cosa Mako me volveré vampiro

Mako: No seas tontito claro que para eso suceda tendría que transferir mi sangre a ti pero si hiciera eso te volverías en un ghoul

Seiya: Un ghoul que es eso

Mako: Son humanos qué al transferirles sangre de monstruo se vuelven seres irracionales que matarían todo a su paso

Seiya: ¡Que! estoy agradecido por estar como estoy hehe

Mako: Pues me gusta como estas Seiya

Seiya: Bueno como estamos a mano volvamos a la academia

N: Seiya y Mako caminan por el bosque, Mako vuelve a su anterior forma

Mako: Sabes Seiya

Seiya: Qué cosa

Mako: Tengo una habilidad especial

Seiya: Cuál es

Mako: Qué al beber la sangre de alguien puedo ver sus recuerdos de como son, su pasado y todo lo que quiera saber, que te parece

Seiya: Me parece algo muy útil si tuviera esa habilidad no tendría que estudiar porqué ya sabría lo que necesitó, pero una cosa usaste esta habilidad en mi

Mako: En realidad no, pero (comienza a sonrojarse) si quieres podría beber tu sangre otra vez

Seiya: Pero me prometiste qué no volverías a hacerlo

Mako: Oh vamos una 2da vez no estaría mal aparte tu sangre es deliciosa, pero cuando la probé noté algo

Seiya: Que notaste alguno de mis recuerdos

Mako: No, lo que note es que eres una persona noble y bondadoso que darías tu vida por otros y que nunca te rindes por más grande que sea el obstáculo de verdad eres alguien digno de admirar

Seiya: Gracias, debo decir que para ser una vampiresa y yo un humano eres buena persona a pesar de una minúscula diferencia puedo decir que eres alguien digno de confianza

Mako: Como que minúscula diferencia

Seiya: Fuera de que seamos de razas diferentes, somos seres tenemos emociones y sentimientos, reírnos, lloramos, somos alegres a veces y somos tristes a veces lo que importante es como uno es si es bueno o malo, todos tenemos algo en especial

Mako: Sabías palabras, ojalá todo el mundo pensará así Seiya

Seiya: Un amigo me dijo que lo qué aterrar a uno es lo que no puede entender y al no entender eso el ser puede ser llevado al miedo, la irá y finalmente al odio de empieza todo el sufrimiento qué pasa en el mundo

Mako: Es triste pero es verdad, a nosotros los monstruo nos pasa lo mismo a veces no es que uno sea diferente sino el poder entender las cosas

Seiya: Te diré algo nosotros los caballeros luchamos por el bien y la justicia, jamás hacemos las cosas a beneficio propia siempre luchamos por la gente qué nos importa, amamos todo lo qué hay en el mundo y para demostrarlo luchamos para proteger todo lo hermoso que lo compone

Mako: Ser un caballero debe ser lo máximo o no caballero de Pegaso

Seiya: Si dirás a tus hermanas esperó que lo tomen bien o si aceptare que me odien por lo que soy

Mako: En realidad no creo que se lo tomen a mal, sabes que creo que le gustas a mi hermana Moka

Seiya: Qué de verdad, ella parece de ese tipo de chica que siempre se quieren mostrase fuertes y confiadas, pero que pueden que tengan un lado que nadie quieren ver (me recuerda un poco a Shina)

N: Llegan a los dormitorios y ambos comienzan a despedirse

Seiya: Adiós Mako te veré mañana

Mako: Igualmente Seiya

N: Mako mientras camina hacia los dormitorios empieza a sentir un extraño dolor de cabeza

Mako: (Que es esta sensación extraña, que será)

N: Llega en donde están sus hermanas

Moka: Mako llegaste como te fue

Mako: Les digo algo, la Operación Amiga fue un exito

Kokoa: Como así descubriste algo

Mako: Descubrí lo que tanto querían saber no, tengo la respuesta

Kalua: Que es dinos (expresión de total emoción con ojos brillantes)

Mako: Que Seiya al fin y acabo resulto ser un humano todo este tiempo

Akua: De verdad, él te lo dijo

Mako: No solo me lo dijo, sino que pude comprobarlo

Moka: Como

Mako: Bebiendo su sangre, tenía años que no probaba una sangre tan deliciosa

Kalua: De verdad, bueno como sabemos que es un humano que pasara después

Moka: Podríamos decir que es un humano por toda a academia pero no estaría bien

Akua: Pero no creo que sea un humano ordinario, eso estoy segura

Mako: En realidad como dijiste Akua no es un humano ordinario, saben lo que hacía en las afueras de la academia

Kokoa: Que cosa dinos

N: Mako le explica lo que estaba haciendo Seiya durante estos últimos días, también le explicaron sobre su condición de caballero, pero se impresionaron al saber que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz y que la energía que usa de nombre cosmos es infinita en cuestión de uso

Moka: Que Seiya puede ir a la velocidad de la luz, eso es verdad

Mako: Es verdad lo vi con mis propios ojos

Kokoa: Pero cómo es posible si lo más rápido que puede llegar un monstruo clase S es a la velocidad del sonido, y no todos los clase S o superior llegan a esa velocidad

Akua: Es verdad, yo soy de los pocos vampiros que pueden ir a la velocidad del sonido sin problema, como puede un humano ir a esa velocidad

Mako: No oyeron lo que dije, lo que usa Seiya llamado cosmos energía le permitió ir a esa velocidad, bueno me dijo que fue porque logro dominar el 7mo sentido de allí fue que logro ir a esa velocidad

Kalua: 7mo sentido que es eso

Mako: Bueno como me explico Seiya, que aparte de los 5 sentidos principales, como vista y oido, y el 6to sentido que es de la intuición, para quienes usen el cosmos existe el 7mo sentido que es el principal cosmos con eso uno es capaz de aumentar el cosmos de manera infinita moverse a la velocidad de la luz y usar los 5 sentidos aunque se hayan perdido

Kokoa: De verdad si es así prácticamente un humano o cualquier ser con ese poder seria casi como un dios, pero como es que esa energía llamada cosmos puede ser infinito

Mako: Me explico que el cosmos es una energía que proviene del universo y que los caballeros a través de su constelación guardián pueden determinar su poder

N: Mako siguió relatando más detalles hasta que las 4 entendieron a la perfección todo

Akua: Concluyendo se puede determinar que Seiya para ser un humano tiene un poder que está por encima de cualquier monstruo clase S, pero viéndolo bien se entiende si es un guerrero al servicio de una diosa

Moka: Tengo una idea porque no le preguntamos a Seiya como son sus técnicas y tal vez nos enseñe alguna, puede que al verlo podamos despertar nuestro cosmos

Kokoa: Buena idea como esta consiente de nosotras sabemos de qué es humano y él sabe de nosotras de ser vampiros, podríamos compartir varias cosas

Mako: Se olvidan una cosa (da una expresión fastidiada con ojos entre cerrados)

Como ya sabemos la verdad ya no hay necesidad de seguir con esto de operación amiga, por lo que dejarían de aparentar ser amigas y actuar con más naturalidad

Kalua: Pero si no estamos aparentamos

Mako: Si, si y que esto de querer acercarse a Seiya nació por puro capricho solo que no toleraron de que el las ignoraran como si no existiera

Moka: Y que quieres decir

Mako: Que Seiya no debería con gente caprichosa, debería estar con gente verdaderamente confiable

Kalua: Como quien

Mako: Como yo, yo soy la única digna de su confianza, alguien que puede estrechar una sana relación amistosa, alguien que (comienza a sonrojarse y mira hacia abajo) le enseñe mi verdadera forma y me acepto como soy, hasta me dijo que me veo hermosa

Moka: Te dijo eso (tono de sorpresa) me pregunto cómo reaccionara si le muestro mi verdadera forma, digo no varía en cómo me veo solo libero mi poder no es que haga mucha diferencia (se sonroja un poco)

Mako: Si te sirve de consuelo Seiya me dijo que le gustan las chicas fuertes y decididas, y me dijo que tú eres de esa categoría

Moka: En serio (expresión de total alegría)

Akua: Y si solo vemos como son sus habilidades y nos diga como lo hace

Kokoa: Si tengo curiosidad de como es el cosmos

Mako: Ok mañana hablaremos con Seiya, si nos dice que sí, pero si dice no hay que respetarlo (y puede que beba algo de su sangre, solo espero que ellas no interfieran)

N: Mientras todo el mundo duerme, en el dormitorio de Mako parece que ella está teniendo un extraño sueño

En el sueño de Mako ella parece estar en medio de un bosque mientras camina ve a un chico en bata blanca y reconoce quien es

Mako: Seiya

N: En donde ve a Seiya ve junto con él una chica de cabello verde que luego ve que ella agarra por los hombros a Seiya, Mako se acerca más a ver lo que sucede

Shina: Corre Seiya antes que sea muy tarde

N: Misteriosamente tanto Seiya como Shina son levantados y lanzados hacia otra parte, Mako corre a la dirección en donde se fueron al ver en donde estaban, ve que junto con ellos aparece un tipo con una armadura dorada

Shina: Quien eres tu

¿?: Yo soy el caballero dorado de Leo, Aioria, Seiya no esperaba verte de este modo

Seiya; Que dices creí que solo Sagitario era una armadura dorada

Aioria: Así es, es natural que ustedes no lo sepan todo, incluso nosotros los caballeros dorados no nos ha dicho la situación real

Seiya: Así que existe más armaduras doradas

Aioria: En donde se encuentra la armadura dorada de Sagitario

Seiya: Eso debería preguntarte yo, nosotros la estamos buscando intensamente

Aioria: Parece que en realidad no mientes, de todas formas ya que tu futuro está decidido

Seiya: Que

Shina: Aioria estás pensando en acabar con el

Aioria: Vete de aquí Shina, podrías salir muy lastimada tú también

Shina: Espera deja que yo me encargue de el por favor (Ve como Aioria se acerca)

Aioria, Aioria

Aioria: Shina jamas podrías matar a Seiya, y eso ya deberías de saberlo por ti misma

Shina si sigues cubriendo a Seiya, también tú serás una traidora, te parece correcto

Seiya: Te entiendo Aioria, a ti también te enviaron para acabar con todos los caballeros de bronce

No se cómo te pudieron lavar el cerebro, lo cierto es que el santuario actual no es el mismo que era antes

Aioria: Reglas son reglas

Shina: Seiya escapa

N: Shina intenta atacar pero Aioria saca un rayo de luz que derriba a Shina

Seiya: Shina no

Que hiciste (ve como Aioria concentrar su cosmos dorado en su dedo y luego dispara hacia)

Aaahhh

No puedo creerlo como pudiste hacer eso solo con la punta de su dedo cuando relampagueo logro derribarme

Aioria: Te atreviste a desafiar al santuario y por esa razón deberías recibir la muerte

Seiya: Acaso le debes algo al santuario o a su malvado amo

Marin me conto que tu hermano Aioros fue asesinado por ese usurpador de poder en ese santuario maldito

Aioria: Jamás entenderías lo que es tener a un hermano que lo llaman traidor, yo solo sé que lograre re indicarme

N: Mako todo detenidamente pero está bastante confundida ante todo lo que pasa

Mako: Que está pasando porque ese tipo llamado Aioria quiere matar a Seiya

N: Mientras Mako ve lo que pasa ve como Seiya lanza sus Meteoros de Pegaso que no hacen efecto alguno con Aioria y este explica sobre las velocidades a que se mueven los caballeros de todas las clases, luego Aioria da su ataque pero Shina aparece y hace de escudo para proteger a Seiya este decide luchar contra Aioria pero aparecen tres sujetos con armadura de diferente color y arremeten contra Seiya, Mako se horroriza de lo que

Mako: 3 contra 1 es injusto porque quieren matar a Seiya

N: Mako no soporta lo que ve y decide ir a detenerlos

Moka: Alto no ven lo que hacen, porque quieren matar a Seiya

N: Nadie hiso caso a lo que dijo Mako y ella toca a uno de los 3 caballeros de plata pero al tocarlo lo traspasa como si fueran transparente, se confunde de lo que pasa pero intenta tocar a Seiya y a Aioria pero pasa lo mismo

Mako: Que está pasando porque al tocarlos los traspaso acaso esto es un sueño

N: Mientras ve como Seiya es apaleado sin piedad al poco rato aparece una luz dorada

Mako: Que es esa luz

N: La luz se hace más intensa al agrado que Mako se despertó ya siendo de día

Mako: Todo fue un sueño, pero porque soñé eso, que significa

N: En medio del camino para la academia, Mako junto a sus hermanas encuentran a Seiya

Mako: Buenos días Seiya

Seiya: Buenos días Mako

Moka: Buenos días Seiya

Seiya: Buenos días, Moka (da una expresión de tristeza)

Ya lo saben, verdad

Moka: Exacto ya sabemos tu secreto

Seiya: Si me van a odiar adelante

Kalua: En realidad no te odiamos

Kokoa: Puedes que seas diferente a nosotras

Akua: Pero lo importante es uno es si es buena o mala persona

Moka: Para nosotras eres un chico muy confiable y gentil

Mako: Vez Seiya mis hermanas no te odian a pesar de lo que eres

Seiya: Gracias me alegra saber eso veo que con ustedes se pueden contar

Kokoa: Pero seguimos siendo amigos

Seiya: Mejor todavía, tal vez mi plan de pasar desapercibido haya fracasado, pero es bueno tener amigos a quien confiar

Gin: Qué onda Seiya

Seiya: Hola Gin como te va

Gin: Hola preciosas me extrañaron

Mako: Para que lo sepas estamos aquí por Seiya

Gin: Que, es verdad Seiya

Seiya: Si

Gin: No puedo creerlo como fue que ellas se volvieron tus novias dime, necesito saberlo

Seiya: ¡Novias! En que estás pensando absolutamente no, no son mis novias son amigas, no sé qué tienes en la cabeza

Kokoa: Diría que tiene mierda en vez de cerebro

Gin: Si son amigas de Seiya también son mis amigas

Todas: ¡NO!

Gin: Vamos no sean malas no soy lo que creen dilo Seiya

Seiya: Es verdad Gin es buen amigo a pesar de todo se puede confiar

Gin: Lo ven Seiya me apoya por lo que somos amigos

Kokoa: Esta bien pero si andas de raro con nosotras conocerás el dolor

Gin: Lo prometo las tratare como las damas que son (que suerte la mía)

Moka: Por cierto Seiya después de clase nos puedes demostrar tus habilidades, tenemos curiosidad

Seiya: Ok solo por esta vez

Gin: Saben que Seiya fue el que dejo hospitalizado a Saizo sin si quiera transformarse

Moka: Ya lo suponía, pero una cosa Seiya porque hiciste eso

Seiya: Bueno todo empezó al primer día después de que Kokoa le dio una paliza a Saizo, yo me reí un poco al verlo y él se molestó y me amenazo, lo único que hice fue darle una lección que jamás olvidara de cómo tratar a la gente

Kokoa: O sea lo hiciste para que ese tipo dejase de actuar como un pendejo tienes mi apoyo

Kalua: No estoy de acuerdo en usar la violencia pero la disciplina es importante por lo que tienes mi apoyo

Akua: Hombres como ese Saizo deberían ser erradicados por lo que le hiciste estuvo bien

Gin: También me desagrada que existan hombres así, nos hace quedar a quienes si respetamos a las mujeres verdad Seiya

Seiya: Tal vez me excedí con Saizo pero hombres como el existirán lo que se puede hacer es ponerlos en su lugar

Mako: Bien dicho Seiya

N: 3 horas despues de finalizar las clases Seiya va a su dormitorio y decide llevar su caja de pandora de la armadura de Pegaso, mientras camina se topa con Gin que mira intrigado la caja

Gin: Seiya, que es esa caja que llevas parece muy pesada

Seiya: Esto, es algo muy sagrado que solo lo usare por hoy

Gin: Entiendo planeas usarlo para mostrarlo a las chicas, yo también quiero verlo

Seiya: (Suspiro de fastidio) Ok solo porque eres mi primer amigo en esta academia podrás verlo, pero prométeme una cosa, jamás le digas a nadie lo que contiene esta caja entendido

Gin: Tienes mi palabra, no se lo diré a nadie, pero veo que debe de ser algo muy especial para no mostrarlo a nadie, pero para que te lo llevas

Seiya: Algo así, solo por hoy lo usare, normalmente lo uso en momentos de extrema necesidad

Gin: Entiendo si es así prometo no decir nada y guardar el secreto

N: Seiya y Gin salen de los dormitorios y en frente de ellos están Moka y las demás

Moka: Que hace el aquí

Seiya: No se preocupen viene conmigo

Gin: Si, si sea lo que hará Seiya fuera en la academia prometo guardar el secreto que sea, tienen mi palabra

Kokoa: Más te vale

Kalua: Una cosa Seiya eso es (Akua le tapa la boca)

Akua: No lo digas aun, espera en el bosque

Mako: Estoy ansiosa de ver

N: Seiya y Gin junto con las 5 vampiresas van a las afueras de la academia más concretamente a la orilla del mar rojo, al poco cerca del mar Seiya baja la caja de pandora

Seiya: Muy bien que quieren ver primero mis habilidades o lo que hay dentro de la caja

N: Todos pidieron lo que hay en la caja

Seiya: Ok, pero recuerden puede que sea la última vez que ve vean así, entendido

Mako: Fuerte y claro

N: Seiya agarra la cadena de la caja abriéndola revelando la armadura de Pegaso ante todos, la armadura se desprende vistiendo a Seiya por partes, los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y finalmente la cabeza (Nota: Armadura de Pegaso versión temporada de Hades) al estar con la armadura puesta todos se sorprende y se juraría que las 5 vampiresas le salían estrellas en los ojos, y Gin estaba con la boca abierta

Kokoa: Guau es increíble (ojos brillantez)

Kalua: Es impresionante, es una armadura de verdad

Moka: Ésa es la armadura de un caballero (a decir verdad se ve muy apuesto vestido asi) se sonroja

Akua: Se ve como (comienza a recordar cómo se veía la armadura de Pegaso durante el Torneo Galáctico y voltea la cabeza) Un momento noto algo raro

Mako: (Parece todo un príncipe con esa armadura puesta como en ese torneo, espera) Aquí pasa algo

Seiya: Qué pasa, notaron algo

Mako: Eh si, de verdad esa es la armadura de Pegaso

Seiya: Si es la verdadera armadura sagrada de Pegaso

Akua: Tengo una pregunta, la armadura siempre ha sido así como se ve ahora

Seiya: A que te refieres

Mako: A lo que dice Akua se refiere es que vimos tus luchas en el Torneo Galáctico, una cosa ésa armadura que te pusiste en esa vez era la armadura de Pegaso verdad

Gin: Torneo Galáctico, un momento ya recuerdo tú debes ser el que llamaban caballero de Pegaso ahora se en donde creí haberte visto

Seiya: ¿El Torneo Galáctico? ah ya sé que se refieren, verán todo tiene una simple explicación

Mako: Cuál es la explicación Seiya

Seiya: Verán esta armadura ha sido reparado más de 5 veces, las 2 primeras que fue reparado no tuvo cambios de imagen en la 3era la armadura fue renovada a unos cambios notorios, en la 4ta y 5ta la armadura llegó verse como está ahora

Kokoa: Entiendo pero cómo fue reparado si es un artefacto sagrado o no, se necesitó de un método especial

Seiya: En efecto existe solo una forma de como reparar una armadura

Kalua: Y cuál es ése método

Seiya: Necesitan sangre pero no sangre cualquiera sino la de un caballero o en su defecto la sangre de un dios

Mako: La sangre de alguien pero porque

Seiya: Porque las armaduras también son seres vivos y qué al ser destrozados estas mueren para qué vuelvan a la vida es necesario la sangre de un caballero pero cuando uno da su sangre lo más probable es que pierda la vida, en caso de un dios solo se necesita un poco de su sangre pero en caso de dar más de lo necesario puede transformar la armadura en una armadura divina

Moka: Armadura divina que es eso

Seiya: Verán nosotros los caballeros estas dividido en 3 categorías principales los de bronce que son los más débiles de todos, los de plata que son más fuertes y los de oro que son de los más poderoso entre los 88 caballeros, pero existe un nivel especial que son los caballeros divinos qué gracias a nuestras armadura bañadas con la sangre de nuestra diosa Atenea tenemos el poder para derrotar a un dios

Gin: Espera, derrotar a un dios es en serio

Seiya: Es verdad Gin, mi armadura cuando se convirtió en divina logré derrotar a Thanatos el dios de la muerte, mejor dicho mate al mismísimo dios de la muerte para luego tener una pelea reñida con Hades el dios del inframundo

Akua: Espera mataste a un dios

Seiya: Eh, si al dios de la muerte Thanatos solamente y con Hades pude medirme, fue la diosa Atenea quien dio el golpe final

Kokoa: Pero como es eso que se enfrentaron a otros dioses

Seiya: Verán, existe lo que son las guerras santas. Una guerra santa ocurre cuando un dios quiere declararnos la guerra

Kalua: Una pregunta, para que esas guerras

Seiya: La razón es que hay otros dioses que planean apoderarse de la tierra para su propio beneficio, como Poseidón dios de los mares y Hades dios del inframundo entre otros

Kokoa: Interesante, podrías contarnos mas

Seiya: Creo que ya es suficiente de explicaciones, vinieron a ver mis habilidades o aprender de historia

Moka: A ver tus habilidades

Seiya: Ok, presten mucha atención porque lo que verán los dejaran sorprendido

N: Seiya comienza a concentrar su cosmos hasta llegar al 7mo sentido causando que su armadura cambie de blanco a dorado, mueve sus brazos trazando la constelación de Pegaso para

Seiya: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Al ver como Seiya ejecutaban su Meteoro de Pegaso todos se sorprendieron de lo que vieron

Moka: Increíble, fue una técnica muy poderosa

Kokoa: No solo poderosa también muy rápida

Kalua: Impresionante

Akua: A qué velocidad ha sido esa técnica

Seiya: Fue mis Meteoros de Pegaso y los lance a la velocidad de la luz

Gin: Velocidad de la luz es en serio (a decir verdad fue más rápido cuando estoy en mi forma de lobo, acaso Seiya puede ir a la velocidad de la luz)

Seiya: Es en serio Gin, para que lo sepan normalmente los caballeros de bronce vamos a la velocidad del sonido, mientras que los de plata van de supersónica a hipersónica y finalmente los caballeros dorados van a la velocidad de la luz

Mako: Una cosa Seiya porque la armadura de Pegaso se volvió dorada de repente

Seiya: Bueno como mencione cuando la armadura fue reparada por la sangre de los caballeros dorados, obtuvo un poco de su poder tanto que cada vez que despierto el 7mo sentido se vuelve dorado temporalmente

Gin: 7mo sentido que es eso

Mako: Es (le explica todo los detalles)

Gin: Impresionante

Seiya: Gracias Mako, ahora les demostrare otra de mis técnicas

N: Seiya de un destello va hacia un árbol y lo agarra para

Seiya: Destello Rodante de Pegaso (también llamado Pegasus Rolling Crash)

N: Al ejecutarlo da un salto de 30 m de altura y al impactar hacia el suelo crear una enorme grieta de 6 m de profundida y el arbol que impacto se desintegro, todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos y boquiabiertos ante el crate

Seiya: Que tal lo uso para oponentes poderosos

N: Todos seguian abrumados de lo que vieron por lo que ninguno dijo algo

Seiya: Aqui viene lo ultimo

N: Seiya comienza a concentrar su cosmos mas de lo normal para ejecutar su ultima tecnica el

Seiya: Cometa de Pegaso

N: Al ejecutar el Cometa de Pegaso, traspasa de manera veloz el mar rojo llegando hasta un barco cargado de explosivos (otra vez) haciendo que explote creando un hongo de humo visible en donde esta Seiya y los demas

Seiya: Hay a puta madre espero que no haya nadie herido

Hehe que tal todo les gusto (expresion de nerviosismo mas una gota en la nuca)

N: Moka y Kokoa van directo hacia Seiya

Moka: Seiya quiero que me enseñes a hacer eso que hiciste (ojos brillantes)

Kokoa: Yo tambien quiero que me enseñes Seiya, esas tecnicas son geniales (ojos muy brillantes)

Seiya: Bueno no se si podria, les podria tomar mucho tiempo com años

Kokoa: Porque tanto

Seiya: Porque primero tienen que pasar por un gran entrenamiento, y lo mas importante deben despertar el cosmos y dominarlo para que puedan hacer lo mismo que yo

Moka: Y como podemos despertar el cosmos

Seiya: Es algo dificil de explicar pero lo intentare, la razon que la energia que nosotros los caballeros usamos llamado cosmos, es debido a que es una enegia que proviene del universo que nace cuando uno logre hacer una coneccion cosmica, en otras palabras deben de sentir el universo en el interior de sus cuerpos y una vez que lo sienta haganlo explotar como si fuera un Big Bang

Moka: Y como se hace para sentir el universo

Kokoa: Igualmente, medio entendi todo

Seiya: Esto va a se mas dificil de lo que parece

Mako: Yo tambien quiero aprender a despertar el cosmos y hacer lo mismo que tu

Seiya: (Tenia que hablar, hm ya se) Tengo una idea

Mako/Moka/Kokoa: Eh?

Seiya: Planeo solo enseñar a 2 de ustedes por ahora, la primera que logre despertar su cosmos aprendera mis tecnicas y si quiere puede inventarse algunas propias para dar espacio a la otra

Mako: Parece buena idea, pero porque

Seiya: Veran nosotros los caballeros normalmente somos entrenados en ambientes enormes para poner a flotes nuestras habilidades, estuve entrenando aqui debido como no habia nadie y el espacio era el ideal, podia reforzar mis habilidades sin temor de que alguien saliera lastimado por mi entrenamiento y tambien para evitar llamar la atencion en el proceso

Moka: Tiene sentido

Seiya: Tambien esta que durante mi entrenamiento en Grecia nunca tuve un compañero de entrenamiento por lo que mi maestra solo me enseño a mi solamente

Gin: Espera Seiya dijiste maestra, te enseño una mujer a ser caballero

Seiya: Exacto se llama Marin amazona de Aguila

Kokoa: ¿Amazona?

Seiya: Dejame que les explique, aparte de los caballeros existen guerreras llamadas amazonas que al igual que nosotros son mujeres que estan a servicio de la diosa Atenea, pero tienen un rasgo en particular

Moka: Cual

Seiya: Que ellas portan mascaras para ocultar sus rostros, hasta donde se si un hombre ve a una amazona sin su mascara esta tiene 2 opciones que son, matar al hombre o amarlo para toda la vida

N: Todo el mundo procesa lo que dijo Seiya, Kokoa/Mako/Moka se sonrojan mientras fantasean ser amazonas en medio de una selva y en frente de ellas esta Seiya para luego ellas se quiten la mascara frente a el y luego (censurado) lo mismo con Akua y Kalua. Gin tambien fantaseo pero al reves donde una amazona se quita la mascara frente a el y le confienza su amor y a continuacion ella se quita la (censurado) y Gin tambien se quita la (censurado) para luego los 2 hagan (censurado)

Seiya: Les pasa algo chicas, porque estan rojas

Kokoa/Mako/Moka: Eh, no es nada

Seiya: Decidiremos con piedra, papel o tijeras las 2 que ganen seran entrenadas la que pierda tendra que esperar hasta que una de las 2 haya despertado su cosmos y haya avanzado mucho, entendido

Kokoa/Mako/Moka: Entendido

Gin: Hey Seiya, una cosa, que eres en realidad a parte de ser un caballero

Seiya: Bueno Gin te lo dire porque eres mi amigo, soy un humano

Gin: QUE. Debes estar bromeando, de verdad eres un humano despues de ver lo que hiciste

Seiya: Exacto Gin, como lo dije nosotros los caballeros cuando despertamos nuestro cosmos somos capaces de todo, aunque seamos humanos, para nosotros no existe lo imposible

Gin: Entiendo, ahora tiene sentido de como derrotaste a ese orco sin si quiera transformarte, no se que decir

Akua: Si planeas delatarlo ante la academia, te prometo que conoceras el infierno

Kalua: Si comienzo ha escuchar rumores de que Seiya es un humano, sabre que fuistes tu

Gin: Calmense por favor, Seiya es mi amigo y al saber lo que es en realidad no me atreveria en hacer tal cosa, ademas se lo que es cuando alguien te da la espalda y te traiciona, no quiero cometer tal atrocidad no importa si mi amigo sea un humano

Seiya: Es bueno escuchar eso de ti Gin, creo que entiendes lo que significa tener un amigo

Bien, una cosa, Akua y Kalua no estan interesadas en ser amazonas

Kalua: No gracias

Akua: Tal vez lo intente, por mi esta bien

Seiya: Muy bien comienzen

Akua/Kokoa/Mako/Moka: Piedra, papel y tijera

N: Akua saco papel, Kokoa papel, Moka papel y Mako tijera

Mako: Parece que gano, lo siento (mejor para mi)

Kokoa: Esta no a terminado

Moka: Lo mismo digo

Akua/Kokoa/Moka: Piedra, papel y tijera

N: Akua saco piedra, Kokoa papel y Moka piedra

Kokoa: Que bien gane, aprendere como despertar el cosmos

Moka: Puta madre perdi

Akua: Bueno al menos lo intente

Seiya: No se preocupen cuando Kokoa y Mako hayan despertado sus cosmos y hayan avanzado lo suficiente, sera su turno

Moka: Espero que asi sea

Akua: Podemos ver como entrenaran

Seiya: Si, pueden que tomen nota para cuando les toque

Moka: Ok

Seiya: Bueno es todo por hoy, mejor volvamos a la academia (se desprende de la armadura de Pegaso haciendo que se forme un Pegaso en donde esta la caja de pandora, acto seguido la caja se cierra guardando la armadura

Kokoa: Guau asi se tiene que hacer cada vez que se usa una armadura

Seiya: Asi es

Moka: Una cosa, cuando despertamos nuestros cosmos tendremos nuestras propias armaduras

Seiya: En realidad no, en caso de que traiga armaduras sin dueños primero tendrian que demostrar si son dignas de portalas

Mako: Entiendo, pero una cosa las armaduras tienen una talla especifica

Seiya: No, eso es lo bueno de las armaduras que tienen la capacidad de adaptarce a su portado no importa el tamaño de quien sea, igual lo vestira como si fuera del el

Kokoa: De verdad, eso es genial

N: El grupo entero vuelve a la academia, las chicas entre ellas Kokoa estan emocionadas de lo que es capaz Seiya

3 horas despues en el dormitorio de Seiya alguien toca la puerta y el ve quien es

Seiya: Mako que haces aqui

Mako: Puedo pasar

Seiya: Adelante

Que quieres

Mako: Podria pedirte una cosa

Seiya: Que es

Mako: Puedo beber tu sangre por favor

Seiya: Otra vez con eso

Mako: No es como tu piensas, ayer te dije que tengo la habilidad de ver los recuerdos de alguien a traves de beber su sangre

Seiya: Y que piensas hacer

Mako: Era para ver tus recuerdos, y ver como fue tu entrenamiento solo eso

Seiya: Ok, pero solo esta vez, no creo que este bien que indages en los recuerdos de otros por beneficio personal

Mako: Descuida, no durare mucho

N: Mako comienza a beber la sangre de Seiya para indagar en sus recuerdos, mientras ve lo que ha vivido Seiya durante en Grecia ve la cantidad de palizas indiscriminadas de parte de Casios, soldados del santuario y por su propia maestra, indago mas cuando Seiya se volvio caballero y cuando fue a Japon para participar en el Torneo Galactico, ve igualmente cuando llega Ikki con los caballeros negro y su enfrentamiento contra ellos y Pegaso Negro, ve sus luchas contra los caballeros de plata y de que uno de los amigos de Seiya, Shiryu sacrifica su vista para salvar a sus amigos, finalizando ve todo lo que vivio durante las 12 casas hasta la batalla que tuvo contra Saga de Geminis, de alli decidio parar Seiya por su parte comenzaba a sentirse debil por la perdida de sangre, Mako suelta a Seiya

Seiya: Ya terminaste

Mako: Si, ya vi como fue tu entrenamiento, ya se lo que tengo que hacer

Seiya: Perdon si viste cosas que no querias ver

Mako: No es nada, he visto cosas peores, creo que ya es hora de irme

Seiya: Que tengas, buenas noches Mako

Mako: Igualmente Seiya

N: Mako se va y mientras camina por los pasillos da una mirada de sorpresa y a la vez horror todo por haber visto como fue la vida de Seiya durante su entrenamiento en Grecia hasta sus batallas como caballero terminando en las 12 casas. Al llegar a su dormitorio medito de manera seria todo lo que vio

Mako: (Es increible todo lo que vivio, jamas pensaria que un humano, no mejor dicho jamas pensaria que un ser vivo haya pasado por ese tipo de cosas, ser enviado a un pais extranjero para recibir el mas duro de los entrenamientos, cualquiera a esa edad que tuvo que entrenar se rendiria, pero Seiya al final no se rindio siguio adelante hasta llegar a convertirce en caballero, no solo el tambien sus amigos, no cualquiera puede llegar a ser un caballero o amazona conlleva un gran camino donde las probabilidades de morir son muchas, de verdad vale la pena)

N: Mientras medita lo que vio, comienza a visualizar la parte donde Seiya logra despertar su cosmos por primera vez para romper una roca y al final creo un gran crater similar a lo que hiso en esta tarde, procesa mas las palabras a los que decia su maestra Marin

Moka: Concentrar el puño en el punto donde se quiere destruir (empuña su mano y lo levanta hacia arriba) y cuando sienta un universo dentro de mi hacerlo estallar como si fuera el Big Bang (golpea hacia el suelo, imitando lo que hiso Seiya para despertar su cosmos) de alli lograre despertar mi cosmos

(Una vez que haya despertado mi cosmos y este a un nivel aceptable, puede que logre ser mas cercana a Seiya y, y) inesperadamente sale una gota de sangre por la nariz

N: Al dia siguiente despues de clases Mako y Kokoa se pusieron sus uniformes de educacion fisica y fueron al mismo lugar de ayer en las afueras de la academia, tambien vinieron acompañadas con Moka y Akua y obviamente Seiya

Seiya: Muy bien las 2, empezaremos por algo sencillo

Mako: Que es

Seiya: Quiero que hagan golpes en el aire al rededor de 100 con el brazo derecho y otros 100 con el izquierdo, es para evaluar su velocidad y resistencia

Kokoa: Parece facil

Mako: Igualmente pienso que es facil

Seiya: Si asi lo ven entonces que tal de esta forma hagan 100 golpes con el derecho y otros 100 con el izquierdo y repitan el mismo procedimiento con el otro brazo sucecivamente hasta llegar a 1000 golpes con ambos brazos haciendo un total de 2000 golpes, que les parece

Mako: Me parece bien

Kokoa: (Creo que debi conformarme con solo 100)

Seiya: Comienzen

N: Mako y Kokoa comienzan a dar golpes con el brazo derecho, a lo largo de 10 minutos Mako logro dar 300 golpes con el derecho y apenas esta dando 264 golpes con el izquierdo, Kokoa apenas dio 200 golpes con el derecho y va por el 178 en el izquierdo

Seiya: Les recuerdo que si una de las 2 se cansan repetiran todo el proceso

Kokoa: (Que es en serio, esto es una locura)

Mako: (No me importar, estoy consciente de lo que tuvo que pasar Seiya, por lo que esto no es nada)

N: Las 2 siguen con el ejercicio mientras que Akua y Moka se acercan a Seiya

Akua: Tengo una pregunta

Seiya: Si

Akua: Cuantos golpes dabas inicialmente con tu Meteoro de Pegaso

Seiya: Como inicialmente iba a la velocidad del sonido daba 100 golpes en 1 segundo

Moka: 100 golpes en tan solo 1 segundo interesante

Akua: Debo decir que momentaneamente voy a la velocidad del sonido pero solo doy un golpe que mata a alguien al instante

Seiya: Puedes hacer eso, creo que cuando llegue tu turno puede que logres despertar tu cosmos en tiempo record

Akua: De verdad

Seiya: Confio plenamente que asi sea, solo hay que tener fe en nosotros mismo para que todo sea posible

Akua: Gracias (se sonroja un poco)

Moka: Yo tengo una gran fuerza y en mi verdadera forma mi fuerza aumenta en gran nivel que destruiria una casa de un solo golpe

Seiya: Puede ser util, pero tampoco hay que valerse de la fuerza brutal, tambien esta la velocidad y resistencia pero mas importante la voluntad para no rendirse, tengo esperansa a que al igual que Akua logres despertar tu cosmos

Moka: No es para tanto (se sonroja al igual que Akua)

N: 1 horas despues Mako se canso logrando solo dar 988 en el derecho y 800 en el izquierdo, Kokoa por su parte continuo pero a los pocos minutos se cansa dando 900 golpes en el derecho y 873 en el izquierdo

Kokoa: Ha, ha esto es dificil

Mako: Si apenas estamos empezando, si no podemos con esto jamas podremos ser amazonas Kokoa

Seiya: Perdoname pero no hicieron los 2000 golpes completos, por lo que repetiran el proceso otra vez

Kokoa: ¡QUE! Es en serio

Seiya: Como dijo Mako si no pueden con eso jamas podran ser amazonas

Mako: Bueno no tenemos de otra

N: Las 2 continuaron con el ejercicio, al cabo de 1 hora se cansaron sin terminar de hacer el ejercicio

Seiya: Bueno creo continuaran mañana, si les sirve de consuelo lo hicieron mejor cuando lo hice hace 5 años en Grecia

Kokoa: Gracias no se si eso nos servira

N: En los siguientes dias Mako y Kokoa al pasar del primer ejercicio de los golpes comenzaron hacer otros ejercicios que consistian en levantar rocas pesadas de entre 60 a 80 toneladas, tambien hicieron ejercicios de correr a distancias de 1000 m pero con pesas de 10 kilogramos y hacer como unas 100 vueltas. A decir verdad dieron un buen progreso tal vez debido a su condicion de vampiros, entre las 2 la que mas destaco fue Mako, Kokoa iba bien pero no al nivel de su hermana mayor

3 semanas despues en la zona de entrenamiento en las afueras de la academia

Seiya: Quiero que hagan lo siguiente

Kokoa: Que es Seiya alguna prueba importante

Seiya: Se trata de romper esta roca con sus propias manos (señala una enorme roca de 4 metros de largo)

Mako: Ya entiendo, pretendes ver si hemos logrado despertar el cosmos verdad

Seiya: Exacto Mako, yo tuve que hacer lo mismo pero con una roca mas pequeña, tengo esperansa de que esto demostrara que ustedes o solo una ha logrado despertar el cosmos entendido

N: Las 2 asiente y Kokoa es la primera y se pone en frente de la roca

Seiya: Recuerda Kokoa concentrate en el punto que quieres golpear

Kokoa: Ok (Concentrace en el punto que quiero golpear)

N: Kokoa golpea la roca y

Kokoa: Hay, hay mi mano me duele

Seiya: Creo que es tu turno Mako, Kokoa recuerda concentrar tu mente y espiritu o sino jamas despertaras tu cosmos

Kokoa: Espera quiero intentarlo de nuevo

Seiya: Esta bien, es importante a la hora de ser un caballero o amazona aprender a nunca rendirse por mas dificil que sea la situacion

Kokoa: Esta vez lo lograre

N: Kokoa se pone en guardia en frente de la roca y comienza a cerrar los ojos para concentrarce

Kokoa: (Concentrate Kokoa, debo concentrar mi mente y mi espiritu) a los pocos segundos Kokoa comienza a sentir algo (Que es lo siento, acaso esto sera)

N: Kokoa golpea la roca y a continuacion logra destruir la roca mas crea un gran crater en el suelo

Kokoa: Lo hice, lo hcie. Lo hice, Seiya viste eso

Seiya: Felicidades Kokoa has despertado tu cosmos

N: Kokoa se pone en frente de Seiya en una expresion de alegria

Seiya: Te felicito Kokoa has progresado mucho mas de lo que he logrado a ser posiblemente te conviertas en una poderosa amazona, esta noche vere cual es tu signo guardian

Kokoa: Signo guardian

Seiya: Asi es, cada uno de nosotros nacemos bajo una estrella que nos protege y caracteriza, y hasta depende de nuestro signo zodiacal. Dime cual signo eres

Kokoa: Pues. Yo naci el 1 de diciembre por lo que mi signo zodiacal es Sagitario

Seiya: Que coincidencia yo tambien naci ese mismo dia por lo que mi signo tambien es Sagitario. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas en comun

Kokoa: De verdad (se sonroja un poco)

Mako: (Que se cree ella, le demostrare que yo tambien despertare mi cosmos) penso un tanto irritada ante la escena de Seiya y Kokoa

Que hay de mi demostrare que puedo despertar mi cosmos

Seiya: Esta bien Mako, veamos cuanto has progresado

N: Seiya y las demas van a otro lugar donde hay una roca mas grande que la otra

Mako: Muy bien si Kokoa pudo yo tambien

N: Mako golpea la roca pero no logra romperla y se lastima la mano, repite el proceso y otra vez se lastima la mano

Seiya: Que pasa Mako, recuerda que debes concentrarte en el punto que quieres golpear, concentra tu mente y esperitu, cuando comienzas a sentir el poder usalo

Mako: Esta bien (Porque me olvide de algo tan importante)

N: Mako hace caso al consejo de Seiya y se pone en la misma posicion que Kokoa, y comienza a cerrar los ojos para concentrarce

Mako: (Concentrate Mako, si mi hermana menor pudo yo tambien puedo) mientras se concentra comienza a sentir (Ahora)

N: Moka golpea la roca y de la misma forma que Kokoa, destruye la roca pero no crea un crater como Kokoa

Mako: Que tal como lo hice

Seiya: Increible Mako veo que despertaste tu cosmos. Muy bien estoy orgulloso de las 2 a pesar del corto tiempo han logrado un progreso que jamas me imagine que llegarian, puede que antes de un año ambas logren ser amazonas

Kokoa/Mako: Gracias Seiya

N: En la noche en la azotea de los dormitorios de los chicos con Seiya, Kokoa y Mako

Seiya: Muy bien vere cual es su estrella guardiana, solo las estrellas definiran que amazonas seran

Kokoa: Estoy ansiosa por saber como sera mi constelacion guardiana (ojos brillantes)

Mako: Tambien quiero saber como sera el mio (ojos mas brillantes)

N: Seiya mira las estrellas y ve como sera la constelacion de Mako, al ver lo que le toco se quedo atonito de lo que vio

Seiya: Mako, t-tu signo guardian es, es

Mako: Cual es Seiya quiero saber cual (ojos mas brillantes)

Seiya: Tu signo guardian es Tauro, en otras palabras te toco una constelacion de oro, felicidades Mako formaras parte de lo mejor de lo mejor

N: Mako se queda como piedra y comienza a gritar de emocion y abraza fuertemente a Seiya

Mako: Gracias Seiya, eres lo mejor, gracias (expresion de total alegria)

Seiya: De nada Mako espero que llegues a ser una gran amazona de Tauro

Kokoa: Felicidades Mako, espero llegar a ser tan grande como tu

Seiya: Ahora es turno de ver la estrella guardiana de Kokoa

N: Seiya vuelve a mirar las estrellas, y se sorprende de lo que ve y se dirige hacia Kokoa con felicidad

Seiya: Kokoa no podras creer el signo que te toco

Kokoa: Cual es Seiya (ojos muy brillantes)

Seiya: Tu signo guardian es Pegaso al igual que yo, felicidades seras mi sucesora

N: Kokoa no podia creer lo que Seiya le dijo. Salto hacia Seiya abrazandolo con mucha fuerza

Kokoa: Gracias Seiya. Prometo ser la mejor te lo aseguro

Seiya: Desde ahora te enseñare todo lo que se Kokoa, tengo fe que seras mejor representante de Pegaso que yo

N: Mako se puso muy molesta al ver como Kokoa abrazaba fuertemente ha Seiya

Mako: (Que se cree ella tocando a mi Seiya, solo porque compartiendo algunas cosas con Seiya cree puede tenerlo para ella misma, la pondre en su lugar) penso totalmente molesta

N: Los 3 se van a sus respectivos dormitorios

Con Kokoa

Kokoa: Hermanas deben saber esto

Moka: Que es Kokoa

Kokoa: Hoy lo logre

Akua: Que lograste

Kokoa: Eh despertado mi cosmos

Kalua: Eso, y eso significa

Kokoa: Que sere una amazona y no solo eso sere la amazona de Pegaso. Seiya me dijo personalmente que sere su sucesora. No es genial (Se imagina ella misma vestida con la armadura de Pegaso) Nota: Para que les sirva imaginanse a Sho de Shaintia Sho

Moka: De verdad felicidades Kokoa, pero eso tambien significa que Seiya me entrenara para ser amazona

Kokoa: Bueno me dijo que me enseñaria todo lo que sabe, podria que me enseñe sus tecnicas (Se imagina ella misma ejecutando los Meteoros de Pegaso)

Moka: Y Mako tambien desperto su cosmos

Kokoa: Si y no se imagina que le toco

Kalua: Que le toco a Mako

Kokoa: Su signo es Tauro, en otras palabras sera amazona de oro de la mejor categoria

Moka: Un momento Mako como amazona de oro, eso quiere decir que yo tambien seria amazona de oro

Kokoa: Seiya me dijo que todos nacemos bajo una estrella guardian por lo que eso es probable dado a que tu y Mako nacieron en el mismo dia

Moka: Ya quiero entrenar para despertar mi cosmos (se imagina ella misma con la armadura de oro puesta)

N: En el dormitorio de Mako

Mako: (Ni me imaginaba que me tocaria ser una amazona de oro, pero eso me da una gran ventaja ante mis hermanas, pero posiblemente puede que a Moka le toque Tauro al igual que a mi puede que resulte problematico, me pregunto si puede existir 2 amazonas con la misma constelacion) Penso muy reflexiba con respecto al tema

N: Cuando todo el mundo dormia Mako comenso a sentirse extraña lo mismo con Kokoa

Al dia siguiente en la academia, plenamente en el salon de clases la profesora Nekonome esta dando nuevas noticias

Nekonome: Muy buenas estudiantes, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno por favor sean amables con el

N: Viene el nuevo estudiante que es un chico de estatura media, cabello verde y piel blanca, lleva el uniforme de la academia. Todo el mundo se sorprende y las chicas lo miraban con corazones en los ojos pero entre todos el que mas se sorprendio fue Seiya. El chico comienza a presentarse

¿?: Hola es un placer conocerlos mi nombre es Shun

Fin del capitulo

Especial el escape de la muerte

N: Nuestros 3 chicos ´´disque suertudos´´ Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru estan leyendo seriamente el libro de Psicologia

Naruto: Vaya este libro si que da buenos consejos

Seiya: De verdad no bromeaba ese tipo de que era el arma mas poderosa del universo

Yukiteru: Es nuestra clave para salvar vidas

N: Mientras leen el libro inesperadamente ocurre algo. La letras del libron de repente desaparecieron dejando muy alarmado a los 3

Naruto: Que pasa

Seiya: Porque el libro de repente se puso en blanco

Yukiteru: Como es que paso esto (expresion totalmente alarmado)

N: Yukiteru pasa por todas las paginas hasta llegar al final con una nota que dice

Yukiteru: Advertencia este libro se pondra en blanco, cuando haya presencia de psicopatas, asesinos, violadores, enfermos mentales y Yanderes a 30 metros de distancia

N: Los 3 se ponen palidos del miedo y comienza a correr por todos lados

Naruto: ¡Estamos perdidos, estamos perdidos!

Seiya: Hay no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Mako va por mi, esto puede estar pasando, esto ne debe estar pasando

Yukiteru: Yuno viene por mi, Yuno viene por mi. YUNO VIENE POR MI

Naruto: Chicos fue un placer estar con ustedes y saben que los quiero

Seiya: Yo tambien los quiero amigos

Yukiteru: Igualmente los quiero

N: Los 3 se dan un abrazo en grupo y de repente se va la luz

Naruto: Que le paso a la luz

N: Comienza algo horrible, la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente y los 3 veian por debajo de la puerta sombras de pies y ya se imaginaron de quienes se trataban, y Naruto se le ocurrio una idea

Naruto: Amigos tengo una idea de que nos pueda salvar la vida

Yukiteru/Seiya: Que es

Naruto: El plan es...

N: Naruto comienza a usar su Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y crea un millar de clones de el mismo. Y con su Henge no Jutsu transforma una parte de sus clones en Seiya y otra parte en Yukiteru dejando la otra parte solo de Naruto

Naruto: Ok cuando ellas lleguen recuerden, correr por nuestras vidas

Seiya: Naruto eres un genio, me podrias enseñar esa tecnica

Yukiteru: A mi tambien me enseñarias esa tecnica por favor

N: La puerta se abre revelando a Haku, Mako, Satsuki y Yuno todas con expresion de alegria en sus rostros

Hauku/Satsuki: Naruto porfin te encontramos

Mako: Seiya porfin te encuentro

Yuno: Yuky estas aqui que alegria

Naruto: TODOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

N: Todos los Narutos, Seiyas y Yukiterus corren a direccion hacia la puerta, las chicas hicieron lo mismo solo que aproximandose a los chicos para abrazarlos, pero cuando abrazaron a sus respectivos novios estos se disiparon en humo cosa que las molesto, Haku usa sus senbo para clavar en los Narutos y estos se disiparon en humo, Satsuki usa su cuchilla oxidada para partir por la mitad a varios Narutos y igualmente se disipan en humo. Mako concentra su cosmos para

Mako: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Con esa tecnica impacta a la cantidad de Seiyas disipandose en humo, Yuno por su parte agarra varios Yukiterus y todos se disipan en humo

Yuno: En donde esta el verdadero Yuky

N: La puerta se cierra dejando a varios Narutos, Seiyas y Yukiterus atrapados. Detras de la puerta se encuentra los verdaderos Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru cubriendolo con todo tipo de cosas muebles, aparatos, de todo para evitar que ellas salgan o esten alli durante el tiempo suficiente para estar lo mas lejos posible

Con el Autor y Chivotenkai se teletransportan mediante la Otra Dimension hacia la oficina del director

Chivotenkai: Grabaste todo

Autor: Con lujo y detalle, esto sera un exito en toda la internet y tal vez inspire para futuras peliculas de terror y ganemos millones

Chivotenkai: En serio fue algo gracioso y emocionante no lo crees

Autor: Ni que lo digas, me estaba partiendo de la risa al ver la cara de cagado que estaban esos 3, tuvieron mucha suerte al escapar de ellas. Que bien que nosotros fuimos mas rapidos que ellos, no percataran de nada

Chivotenkai: Es verdad ellos no sospechan nada de nosotros, espero que les haya gustado la nota que deje

N: De vuelta con nuestros 3 chicos, mientras cubrian la puerta de toda mierda que encontraban, Naruto encontro una nota especial y comienza a leerla ante Seiya y Yukiteru

Naruto: Les gusto la broma, fue muy gracioso ver la cara de cagados del miedo que tenian, y saben que grabe todo lo que paso y lo subiendo a internet, sera titulado 3 Cagones y sus Yanderes, espero que sea un exito de visitas con ustedes como las victimas.

A.T.T.E: Alastor

N: De repente una aura asesina rodea a Naruto, Seiya y Yukiteru

Naruto: Hermano, Traidor. Te crees gracioso haciendonos sufrir

Seiya: Ese miserable conocera mi furia, Le lanzare mi Pegasus Seisen Ken para que muera

Yukiteru: Ese hijo de la gran puta, lo hare sufrir y humillar. Conocera el verdadero infierno

N: Los 3 comienza a corre en busca de Alastor. en otra parte con un recien violado Alastor comienza a sentir que su suerte cada vez empeora a grandes pasos

10 minutos mas tarde despues de que los 3 chicos se hayan ido, la puerta en donde contenian a las chicas es destruida por el poder de Mako con su Gran Cuerno, a salir las 4 estaban con un aura de terror que harian que el mismisimo Hades y Lucifer se cagen encima

Haku: Naruto donde estas

Satsuki: No importa en donde este Naruto te encontraremos a como de lugar

Mako: Seiya, Seiya en donde estas, se que estamos conectados cosmicamente, nuestro amor es un hecho (sonrisa siniestra y psicopata)

Yuno: Yuky, en donde estas amor mio, nos prometimos que nos casariamos y que tengamos hijos, se que nuestro vinculo es irrompible (mirada de tristesa falsa y de ira)

N: Las 4 vuelven a dividirse para buscar a sus novios

Final del especial?

**Notas del Autor: Año nuevo, nuevo capitulo me tomo algo de tiempo hacer este capitulo dado a que estoy corto de ideas, no se si lo hice bien. Espero que les haya gustado, tambien que porfin aparece Shun que muchos pidieron, espero que les haya gustado que Mako y Kokoa hayan despertado sus cosmos pero veran que tendran efectos secundarios. Con respecto al siguiente capitulo pondre un personaje de Saint Seiya que todo el mundo conoce el que sabe la respuesta le regalare una PS4**

**Con respecto a Shun que seria mejor **

**Tener su propio harem **

**En caso de tener su harem por que quiere que sea comformado, quieren Tsunderes, Yanderes, Kuderes o lo que sea**

**Con respecto al otro personaje que pondre que se que muchos no se lo imaginaran, estaria bien que tenga su propio harem tambien**

**Acepto sugerencias, criticas y otro tipos de cosas, tambien recomendaria un fic bastante bueno titulado Naruto, Sandaime Mao del usuario Chivotenkai, leanlo es bastante bueno y genial y si quieren entender los especiales de este capitulo lean los del fic antes mencionado. Tambien que estare un poco ocupado haciendo el siguiente capitulo de mi ultimo fic que hecho titulado El Dragon Infinito que es un crossover de Saint Seiya con Infinite Stratos espero que lo lean y comenten como les parecio**

**Hasta la proxima**


End file.
